


Forgotten but not Gone

by PaleGreenEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Final Battle, Fred Weasley Lives, HP: EWE, Harry is overly cheerful, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Harry, Slow Burn, So many flowers, Wandless Magic, and friendly, excessive eye rolling, harry is a still parselmouth, harry runs rampant and fixes things, picks up during DH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleGreenEyes/pseuds/PaleGreenEyes
Summary: Harry Potter gets struck down by the killing curse, and wakes up in the middle of the forbidden forest with no idea what's happening around him. With only his instinct and friends to help to guide him through the trials ahead, can he make it through his last year at Hogwarts?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy! (actually my first time trying to write anything, full stop)  
> It is also a work in progress, I'll post chapters as soon as they're ready, but I can in no way predict any sort of regularity ;)  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Hopefully my lack of motivation doesn't kick in and make this fizzle immediately.  
> Also, this work is unbeta'd so please forgive any stupid errors or typos.

2, May, 1998

* * *

 

A shriek of pain rips me into consciousness, followed swiftly by the shuffle of what sounds to be folds of fabric and shoes on dead leaves, and then a presence right beside me. A delicate hand reaches under my shirt to lay over my heart, feeling the rhythmic thumping at a tempo too fast for me to be waking up from a peaceful slumber. A tickle of hair brushed across my face, and I have to fight the reaction to flinch away from it, knowing by my pounding heartbeat and the thick atmosphere that I am in a dangerous situation. I’m laying on damp hard ground, something hard is jutting into my back, but the discomfort is dull compared to the throbbing ache that has crept into entire body. Why am I so sore? Lips hovered close enough to me where I could feel the hot breath as the woman above me whispered, almost silently, into my ear.

“Is Draco alive?” Confusion swept over me. _Do I know her?_ “Is he in the castle?”

Draco? My thoughts are so muddled I cannot force my brain to put a memory to the name, but something that is not quite a memory sweeps over me. _Arms around my waist, fire, the stench of burning flesh and fear so potent in the air I can hardly breathe._ Why did this sensation come me now? The warmth of fire doesn’t match the frigid air and wet ground I’m sprawled on. Does this mean that Draco had died in the fire? But the feeling of being clutched from behind increases and dispels that thought. _I saved him._ All of these sensations and thoughts fly over me in the time is takes me to inhale and I exhale my answer, soft as a breath.

“Yes.”

Yes? I carefully keep my face relaxed as my confused state doubles. There was no hesitation in my answer, and yet I don’t know if it was true. I hear her sharp intake of breath and know that Draco must be vital to this woman, and for an unknown reason I hope with all my might I have not lied to her. Suddenly the weight of her presence is removed and I hear her stand.

“He is dead!” That same voice declares, loud enough so I know there is an audience, and panic rushes through me. _I’m dead?_ My thoughts are clouded and I had forgotten that I had spoken just a moment ago, and the panic causes my already speeding heart rate to increase. The thumping of it grounds me and I mentally shake myself. _You’re not dead. She lied. That must mean someone here must want you dead._ The surprisingly lucid thought breaks through my muddled brain, reinforcing my initial instinct that I am in danger and bringing the fact into sharp focus.

A high pitched hissing noise that I assume is laughter resonated through the air, and my attention pinpoints in the direction that it came from, my survival instincts kicking up yet another notch, and I now know how it feel to be a hunted animal. An image of a rabbit being cornered by a snake flashed across my mind and I feel bile rise in my throat. Cheering and stomping is happenings all around me, and I can feel my nerves thrumming through my body, the blood being pushed through my veins with every frantic heartbeat, I am so hyper aware of everything in me in such a primal sense that the words being spoken don’t register to me in the slightest. Through my eyelids a red light makes itself known, and my body is lifted into the air. Once, twice, three times. I fight against the urge to struggle and force myself into a limpness, knowing somehow that my life depends on it. I land hard on my front after the third time being tossed up like a doll, and two different shapes make themselves known, a softness like a bundled blanket at my middle, and something hard and slender by my chest, I assume it’s tucked into an inside pocket of some sort and wonder blankly what I’m carrying, though through my muddled mind I know they both must be of some importance to be kept close and concealed in such a way.

I snap out of my musing and focus on the approach of footsteps. A pair that sound too heavy, and someone shuffling along side. Someone forces something harshly only my face, my glasses, I realize. As soon as this thought registers I then have to force myself to not be startled into opening my eyes as arms almost as big as my entire body scoop me off the ground and I am cradled to a huge chest like a baby. The person holding me is sobbing, fat tears splash down on me, and I can feel the tickle of what I assume is a beard and hear the rattling of chains as they begin to move. _This person is on my side._ I don’t even know if there are ‘sides’ all I know is I can now hear multiple people moving at the same pace as the man carrying me, but they are not sobbing. A celebratory tone has taken over their tones, and I know I am surrounded by enemies.

I try and think rationally, I need to find a way out, but the cloud that has enveloped my thoughts is making it difficult. I try and count how many voices there are cheering and celebrating around me. Still feeling like a caged rabbit, though my heartbeat has slowed, soothed by the familiar scent of the man carrying me, but I cannot place why I know him, all I know he is holding me as though he cares for me. I know he is being careful, but every step he takes jostles me, and the ache I woke up with, _from sleeping in the middle of a forest?_ , has increased to a roar, and every sharp movement sends what feels like fire through my muscles. It’s all I can do to keep from crying out when the chains binding the man are yanked harshly when he falls behind. It’s always accompanied by the cackle of whoever I assume is on the other side of said chain. Some shouting comes from the man carrying me that I cannot focus on, and he soon dissolves into fresh tears.

I don’t know how long I was carried, it seemed like it could have been days to me, and with one last painful lurch the air stilled around me. A loud hissing voice began to make a speech that I couldn’t focus on, but I knew it to be the same one that my focus zeroed in on in the forest. I caught enough of the inflection that I know him to be gloating over my supposed death, and an urgency sweeps over me to kill the bastard. I don’t dwell too much on why, my instincts are still in full control and my mind not clear enough to fight them and I dismiss the thought as the man carrying me stumbles forward again and the pain of the sudden movement takes over all my thought. I distantly hear a woman cry out in an inhuman sound of grief, _ah. We must be back to ‘my side’._ My pondering over why there are sides to begin with is cut short as I’m lowered to the ground, placed as gently as possible by the large hands, though the pain that races through my body is almost unbearable when I meet the hard ground. By the time I can focus on anything but the pain chaos had broken out around me, and I risk opening my eyes the smallest amount I can just as the bloodied severed head of a snake lands lifeless a foot from my face, its beady eyes staring blankly into mine.

I can identify the sounds of battle around me, I open my eyes fully, heave myself to my hands and knees, knowing now may be my only chance to get away, while everyone is distracted. I quickly survey the area, gather myself and pull myself to my feet. The pain makes my breath catch and I think I’m about to be sick, but I force my feet to move anyway. I stumble though what used to be a door, and lean up against the wall to catch my breath. I then steel my resolve, straighten up, and reach into my jacket to retrieve the hard item inside. I pull out a slender piece of beautifully carved wood. _A wand_ , my brain supplies, and I grip the base of it. I force my body to respond further, separating myself from the pain as I enter a vast room, at the center of which stands what I assume used to be a man, and know if the source of the hissing laughter. I see him brandishing his wand, sending jets of light flying left and right and clearly gleeful about bringing down as many as he can.

Soon his focus is on three people, and him and a woman are the only black-clad people left, who through observation I have labeled as “them”, in opposition to “us”. A squatty woman with red hair is in a blind rage, attacking the gloating woman, who is caught unaware and a jet of light hits her directly in the chest. As she falls the “man” yells in fury, blasting his three opponents backwards, and I take this opportunity to stride into the middle of the room. _You should be running_ An internal voice scolds me, _you just saw him take down three people with nothing but rage._ Before I have time to realize the irrationality of what I’m doing I raise my wand in front of my and give a somewhat mocking sweeping bow to the “man”. This action halts his current action, a spell on his lips, and his wand trained on the red haired woman. His eyes go wide and he turns towards me, his mouth opening and then snapping shut as his eyes narrow. I straighten and smirk at him, my pain forgotten at the moment I train my wand on him. The entire hall goes silent with my appearance, besides what sounds like the intake of breath from every single person in it, and before I have time to wonder what the hell I’m doing my mind supplies a word and I feel it brush past my tongue along with what feels like a spark of electricity.

“Expelliarmus.” I spoke in a cool voice but with as much power as I could, taking the thrumming in my veins and forcing it out through my wand in a jet of red, and at the same moment the “man” screamed out a word that was accompanied by a jet of green. The lights connected, and mine forced his back with such force and speed I wasn't sure it was really over when the green light enveloped the man, and his wand flew out of his hand towards mine. I deftly caught it out of the air as his body fell to the floor with a thud that resonated in the eerily silent hall. I let out a great breath of air, as the wand I had just acquired sang to me. I looked at it in my palm, and then quickly tucked it into the pocket inside my jacket, along with the other one. When I looked around dozens of shocked eyes were trained on me, and I felt one side of my mouth lift in a cocky smirk as the deafening silence was broken.

“He did it.” This came out as a whisper from a young man I assumed to be about my age looking at me with awe, but the sound flooded the room despite the quietness of it. This seemed to break the floodgates and cheers erupted all around me, as I turned around I suddenly found my arms full of the body of a girl with bushy dirtied hair and tears streaming down her face, and a tall gangly redhead wrapped his arms around the two of us, also crying.

“Oh, Harry!” the girl sobbed into my chest, and I pulled away from them, backing up a step and holding out my hands, in the universal surrender sign, palm towards them.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” I heard myself say in a raspy voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think


	2. Pardon me?

_“I’m sorry, who are you?” I heard myself say in a raspy voice._

* * *

The girl with the bushy hair took a step back from me, her eyes searching my face, and the tall red head took one towards me, his face the image of concern.

“Oh, Harry.” she repeated, her face sinking and new tears sprouting up and spilling over her lashes. The red head touched my arm, and with that contact my pain is back full-force and I flinch away from him. I shut my eyes briefly, and then open them to twin looks of horror on their faces, and a strange sense of loneliness hits me, obviously these people know me, and their presence stirs something in my subconscious. I look around the room and realise I don’t know a single person here, _something is wrong_ , my mind supplies and I resist the urge to roll my eyes at my stupid inner voice _well that's a bit obvious_ I bite back at it mentally as my focus returns to the two people staring at me.

“Look,” I start and then heave a huge breath, “I have no idea where I am, or who you are, and I know that’s a problem because clearly you know me.” one of the girl’s hands flies to her mouth as a sob rips through her, and the redheads eyes finally leave my face and scan the room.

“PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL” he bellows so loudly that my hands fly to my ears, and the people that I can see behind him jump and train their wands at him. They all lower them quickly though and a tall woman with a harsh face and spectacles glides over to us, her tight lips turning up in a smile when she sees me, but it quickly disappears as the redhead speaks again. “He doesn’t remember anything”

Professor McGonagall’s eyes suddenly look like someone kicked her puppy, and I cross my arms in frustration. She turns to the redhead and places her hand on his shoulder.

“Mr. Weasley, please go gather Poppy” she says in a stern voice that instantly makes me straighten my spine and uncross my arms, though it hurts to do so. Her eyes fix on me again, and she continues talking directed at me while the redhead strides purposefully off, “Nothing, Mr.Potter?”

I shrug, not really sure what I remember or not, since I haven’t had a moment to examine it.

“I was at a train station, everything was white, talking with an older man, but I don’t remember the details, and he offered for me to take the train, but I knew I had unfinished business,” at this I jab my thumb towards the corpse of the “man” behind me, though how I know hes why I came here I dont know, “and next thing I know I’m being declared dead by a lovely lady who obviously felt it important to save me.” at this Professor Mcgonagall’s eyebrows rose, and I took a moment to scan the room for my rescuer, though why I expected to know what she looked like I don’t know.

“Mr. Potter.” she said in shock “There were only death eaters in that forest, if someone helped you we should find out who it was.” at this I rose my eyebrows as high as hers.

“I don't know what a death eater is, but she asked after a boy named Draco.” I stated calmly and her eyes slid shut in resignation, The redhead, _Weasley_ my mind supplies, chose this moment to come back with another woman, Poppy, and they both inhale audibly at the name, which I’m getting tired of people doing. The bushy haired girl clung to Weasley immediately as Poppy began a line of questions.

“What is your name?” she asked

“Harry James Potter”

“What is the date?”

“I don't know”

“Do you know where we are?” at this I glance around

“No.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Poppy. But I only know that because Professor McGonagall said it, and I only know her name because W-Weasley said it” I stuttered over the redheads name, feeling wrong somehow to address him by his last name. As I did this my eyes found his and I saw pain flash across them “I’m sorry, I don’t know your first name, or hers.” I gesture towards the bushy haired girl who broke into renewed sobs.

“Ron Weasley.” He said, seemed to think for a moment, and then extended his hand for me to shake. I did, but flinched from the contact, Poppy who had been watching intently noticed and narrowed her eyes.

“Hermione Granger” The bushy hair girl said through her sobs as she extended her hand as well, I shook it and repressed my flinch this time.

“And how do you feel physically?” Poppy asked knowingly.

“Like my body is going to collapse at any moment, and sore as all hell” I offered with a slight smile, and then grimaced at my own crude language “Sorry” I muttered as an afterthought.

“Quite alright Mr. Potter” she brandished her wand, thought for a second, then asked “Do you know what this is?”

“A wand.”

“Very good. I’m going to do a quick diagnostic spell,” she said and flourished her wand at me. This seemed to tell her something because she hummed and turned towards Ron and Hermione. “Get him to bed immediately, he is nearing a magical and physical failure and needs to rest. There are people who need my immediate attention and he is in no pressing danger for the moment, I promise to take a look at him as soon as he wakes up” The two nodded their heads, gestured for me to follow them and started picking their way through the rubble. I heard Poppy and Professor McGonagall whispering behind me but I couldn't bring myself to care as I followed behind the other two.

* * *

I am guided to what seems to be a makeshift sleep hall, with cots set up in rows, but the bushy haired girl, _Hermione_ I remind myself, lays her hand on Ron’s arm and shakes her head, and they continue past it. Im led through the castle, which is half rubble, until we push through two doors to a white room and rows of beds that look clean and comfortable, the duo turns towards me and Hermione speaks with only a slight waver to her voice

“Take any bed you like, this room is well warded and they’ve set up a temporary hospital closer to the Great Hall so no one will bother you and you can get a decent rest.” she takes a deep breath and smiles at me “do you have any questions before we go?”

I smile at her thoughtfulness, I think she and I must be close, and my cheeks color ever so slightly as I consider my next request.

“Would the two of you stay here? I'm not going to be great company but I think I’d rather have someone here with me.” They exchange looks and Hermione opens her mouth first,

“Well they may need us to help-” Ron cuts her off there.

“Of course mate.” He looks at Hermione’s face “Everyone’s been through so much, ‘Mione, they’re all going to settle in soon. They won't need us tonight. Lets get some rest.” She gives him a soft smile and entwines her hand with his, and nods. I smile and head off to a bed, they pick the beds on either side of me which makes my smile widen. They’re obviously a couple, but choosing beds apart to make me more secure.

I kick off my shoes, and tug off my jacket, letting it fall to the floor. I pluck at them hem of my shirt for a moment, glance at hermione, not sure if I can take it off in front of her. I glance to Ron to gauge his reaction, but he's busying himself untying the laces of his boots. I look at my shirt again, shrug and pull it over my head. Its filthy and I don't want to be in the blood stained rag any longer than I have to, I concentrate and vanish the thing from existence. I go over the same process with my trousers, deciding in the end to yank them off, toss them on top of my jacket, and climb into bed to cover myself with my blanket quickly, leaving me in just my boxers. My eyes slide shut and I’m grateful for the softness of the bed on my aching body.

“Harry?” Hermione's voice calls out, closer than I expected, and I open my eyes to see her twisting her wand nervously in her hands, standing next to my bed. Shes much cleaner than she was a minute ago, though her hair is still bushy and has a few flecks of rubble in it. “Would you like to me cast a cleaning charm on you? I don’t know if you remember how to…” She trails off uncertainly.

“Can you?” I ask hopefully, sitting up. My body feels layered in a coating of grime, like I haven’t showered in months, and I'm pretty sure the entire right side of my face is absolutely caked in blood and mud from the forest floor. She smiles and points her wand at me, my eyes slide shut on their own accord.

“This one is a bit uncomfortable, but it’s the most powerful one I know.” she explains and I nod my consent. “Scourgify.” she says, and I feel a sharp tingle all over my body, and instantly am relieved.

“Thank yo-” my gratitude dies on my tongue as I open my eyes and see her face. She's staring at me with her mouth gaping, and her eyes as wide as saucers. I turn to my right to look at Ron and he looks much the same as she does. “What?” I ask, my voice shooting up an octave.

“Y-your scar.” Hermione whispers, barely audible. My hand rises to my face, and I touch my forehead. My fingers trace the familiar shape of my scar, but then continue down through my eyebrow and down to my cheekbone. I can feel its not the only path, and it burns a bit under the pad of my finger.

“It does smart a bit, I’m guessing I don’t usually look like this?” I say casually, though i know the answer already.

She shakes her head, and Ron hands me a mirror. I steel myself and hold it up, looking at myself in the mirror. There is an angry spiderweb down the right side of my face, starting in a simple lightning bolt shape above my eyebrow that looks older than the rest, and continuing in jagged lines down the right side of my face, ending just below my cheekbone. I suck in a breath, as a image of myself with just the lightning bolt above my eyebrow flashes through my mind.

“Bloody hell.” Ron says, not as quietly as Hermione, but below regular talking volume. For an unknown reason I start to laugh, I think it’s probably shock, but once I get going I just can't stop. I laugh until I get a stitch in my side which doesn’t take long, but Ron and Hermione are staring at me in horror as I wipe a tear from my eye.

“I’m sorry, I think I just can’t handle anything else today.” I say after the manic laughter has subsided. “That was just a bit much I think.” They both nodded at me, and turned to their beds, quickly getting in and Ron swished his wand and the lights went out.

I laid back down and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

When I finally awake, I keep my eyes closed and inhale the scent of the clean sheets deeply before I open my eyes and sit up, stretching my arms above my head. A loud pooping sound echos around me as my shoulder pops and I groan in relief. I then glance around, Ron and Hermione aren’t in their beds, but there’s a note on my bedside table next to a pitcher of water, I gratefully pour myself a glass and swiftly down it before turning to the note.

 

> _Ron and I went to help sort a few last minute things out a bit before all the students can go home, if you need anything shout for Madam Pomfrey. I’m sorry we couldn’t be there when you woke up._
> 
> _Love, Hermione_

I trace my finger over the word Love, a hint of a smile reaching my face. I then look up and clear my throat, wondering who Madam Pomfrey was.

“Madam Pomfrey?” I call out, as loud as I can with my still scratchy voice. I hear the sharp click of footsteps approaching my bed and Poppy comes into my view, I smile at her. “Ah, it’s you” I say, making the connection, she smiles at me in a motherly way.

“How are you feeling dear?” She asks me

“Much better. My muscles are sore but no more than if I just worked them really hard yesterday. How long was I out?” I ask, eyeing the low sun amount of afternoon sunlight streaming in through the windows and remembering the sun coming up as I was at the scene of the battle.

“A little more than three days” she answers, looking at a piece of parchment as she did

“Three days?!” I exclaim, dumbfounded. This caused her to look up at me, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

“Yes, Mr. Potter, dying does take something out of you.” My eyes slid shut, remembering the white train station. _Ah._ i thought as I connected one more piece of the puzzle.

“How do you figure that?” I say, trying to keep my voice even but it hitched up a but at the end.

“Well, with your description of the white train station, and Mrs. Malfoy’s account of the events in the forest, I think it’s safe to assume you passed over for a short amount of time.”

“Mrs. Malfoy?” I ask

“Oh yes, of course.” She cleared her throat nervously, “Draco’s mother. She pronounced you dead.” My eyes fly open at this, putting another piece together. If she was in the forest she must be a “death eater”. She measured my reaction carefully when she said Draco’s name and I wondered if I knew him other than rescuing him from that fire.

“I want her and Draco pardoned.” I say firmly, causing Madam Pomfrey's eyes to widen slightly before a grin broke out over her face.

“Lovely dear, I think I can arrange an Auror to come and speak with you” I nodded, pleased that she would do that for me, “In fact I think Kingsley is in the castle. I’ll send for him and have him come by after dinner” she produced a patronus, a porcupine, and sent it on its way with a message. I smiled my thanks and let my head rest back on my pillow as my eyes slid shut once again.

* * *

I awoke to hushed voices across the room, a deep voice said something that sounded like a question and Madam Pomfrey’s voice answered.

“Of course, Kingsley, thank you for coming! I’ll see if he's awake now.” I sat up just in time for her to bustle into view, she smiled at me and then called back for the man named Kingsley.

“Harry!” He boomed as he came next to my bed, I held out my hand and he clasped it in both of his.

“Hello Kingsley.” I offered a smile

“How are you doing?”

“Quite well. Poppy is taking excellent care of me.” I answered with a smile in her direction, and she flushed.

“Poppy, eh? Frequent visitor?” The large man by my bed laughed, and I chuckled along.

“Sorry, wouldn't know.” I shrugged, then looked at Madam Pomfrey “Sorry for using your given name Madam Pomfrey”

“Oh, Harry! Don’t you worry. It’s true, I do see you often enough for you to call me Poppy.” She winked at me and I shook my head at myself, wondering what I could be doing to land myself in the hospital frequently. Kingsley boomed out another laugh, then focused his attention back on me.

“I understand you need a favor?” he asked, “Anything for the saviour of the wizarding world!”

I was suddenly nervous, knowing I was asking a lot and likley playing favoritism, seeing as this man seems to know me quite well, but if I was truly a “savior” maybe I get to abuse that power a tiny bit.

“I need you to pardon the Malfoys.” I said levelly.

Kingsleys eyes nearly bugged out of his skull and he swallowed roughly.

“Well… Harry, I know I said anything, but that's a tall order I mean Lucius… He’s done some terri-” I cut him off here by raising a hand up, palm towards him.

“I don’t know who that is.” I stated, “I need you to pardon Mrs. Malfoy and her son Draco” at this Kingsley’s brows furrowed for a moment, he took a deep breath, laid his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I dropped my gaze and braced myself for disappointment.

“Anything for you Harry.” he said softly, and my eyes shot up to his, he had a twinkle in them so bright it brought an instant smile to my face.

“Really?” I asked, wondering exactly how big of a deal this guy was.

“Really.” he assured me, then stood. “Alright! Work to do, people to see!” he clapped his hands together loudly, making me jump. “Poppy! Goodbye, you get our boy back up to pat as fast as you can. Harry, get well soon. And on behalf of the wizarding world, thank you.” My eyes widened and I opened my mouth, but it was a second before I could form words.

“Well, erm, you’re welcome?” I hated that it sounded like a question, but I smiled at the man anyway as he winked, turned, and left in a flurry of purple robes. I smiled to myself, knowing he would take care of my request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!


	3. Visitors

_I smiled to myself, knowing he would take care of my request._

* * *

 6, May, 1998

* * *

 

As soon as I heard the snick of the door to the hospital Poppy had her wand up in front of me again.

 

“Mr. Potter, I am going to perform a few more diagnostic spells on you, and do everything in my power to bring your memories back to you.” I smiled and once again nodded my consent, and she began to move her wand in a few complicated patterns. After a few seconds a dull yellow light formed and seemed to hover just above my brow, and then quickly vanished. Poppy sighed loudly and did a few more twists and sweeps with her wand, producing a few more fuzzy lights and once a tingling sensation behind my eyes that made me sneeze.

 

“Well, luckily it does not seem to be an Obliviate, but nor is the cause of any physical damage, which is what I was hoping for because that's an easy fix. I think simply being hit by the killing curse has somehow blocked your memories. I would like to believe they’re in there somewhere, Mr. Potter, and that it’s only a matter of time before your body heals itself and you regain them, but I’m afraid there isn't much I can do for you here.” She sighed again, preformed one more flick of her wand and started up again, “This is such uncharted territory we don't know what the norm for surviving the killing curse is, but there are things I can be of assistance for! You’re severely underfed, Mr. Potter, so I want you taking a nutrient potion with every meal, three times a day.” She leveled me with a stern look as if she expected me to argue, but I just smiled and nodded as she waved her wand and a tray of food appeared before me, and a vial of violently pink liquid came soaring into her hand.

 

“I took the liberty of healing any injuries you had while you were asleep, most were minor but…” She paused here and took a deep breath, “I’m afraid there was nothing I could do about the scarring on your face.” I raised my hand to my cheek, lifting my glasses as my fingers brush gently across the new addition to my lightning bolt scar.

 

“Is it healed?” I ask in a quiet voice and she nods, I wave one of my hands and conjure a mirror in front of myself, ignoring her sharp intake of breath as I do so. The scar is no longer red and angry, but a thin white line that looks remarkably like real lightning. Two of the many branches extend through my eyebrow and towards my eye, one ending on my eyelid but the other traveling across it, starting up again below my eye and traveling about halfway to my mouth, he pupil on this eye is larger than the other one and makes my eye appear a dark forest green compared to the curse-color of my left.

 

“Will the pupil return to normal?” I ask, prodding at a few of the lines that travel down the side of my face and returning my glasses to their proper place, Poppy smiles at me, and nods hesitantly.

 

“I do believe so. I’ve put in an order for Eye Elixir from St. Mungos, and the owl delivering it should be here today, but with the time it took since the injury I’m afraid it won't ever be quite the same. You may notice a temporary decrease in your quality of vision every so often. If you do let me know straight away and I can supply you with more Eye Elixir.” I nod my understanding and my lip quirks up on one side.

 

“It’ll be such a shame to lose my perfect vision” I say, my words lightly colored with sarcasm and I swear I see Poppy roll her eyes. I chuckle and begin to dig into my food, waving my hand to dispel the mirror.

 

“Mr. Potter.” Poppy says sharply, “how long have you been able to perform wandless magic?”

 

I look up at her and blink slowly, then look down at my hands.

 

“I, erm, don't know. Do I not usually do that?” I ask, wondering if this is abnormal for me. “Maybe you can ask Ron and Hermione? Actually, I’d like to talk with them too.” I suggest and Poppy nods, quickly sending off her silvery porcupine with a message again. I return to my meal as she strides off, the click of her shoes echoing through the hall. I pull the cork off of the potion and raise it to my nose to smell it. It smells quite fruity and I shrug before downing it.  

* * *

 

It’s a few hours later when the door to the hospital opens again, I look up from the book Poppy provided for me to see Ron and Hermione poke their heads in and look around. They both smile and open to door fully to come in and walk over to me. Hermione perches on the side of my bed and Ron pulls up a chair, flopping heavily into it with a grunt. I reach my hand out to Hermione and she takes it, her smile brightening as we entwine our fingers and she glances to the book I’m reading. _Hogwarts: A History._ Ron also looks at it and rolls his eyes, shooting her a look as she looks smugly down on him.

 

“Good book?” She asks innocently, and I know I’m missing something.

 

“Yes, it’s rather fascinating…” I say hesitantly as Ron bursts into laughter, quickly followed by a giggle from Hermione.

 

“I’ve been trying to get you to read that book for the past six years.” She says, her giggles subsiding, “who knew all I had to do was wipe your memory.” I snort at this, and set the book aside.

 

“Well, as soon as I’m allowed to leave my bed I’d love to see this enchanted ceiling.” I say, and Hermione nods. “Do you mind filling in some details that aren’t covered in a history book?” I ask, giving Hermione's hand a light squeeze.

 

“Of course!” They chorus together and I smile.

 

“What’s the date?” I ask, deciding to get my bearings before diving into the harder more personal questions

 

“May 5th, 1998.” Hermione answers

 

“I know this is Hogwarts,” I say, gesturing towards the book, “And that we’re in scotland. Do we go to school here?” Ron nods slowly and he’s the one to answer me this time.

 

“We did, it would have been our last year this year but the three of us have been on the run together.” my eyebrows raise at this and he answers my silent question. “We were in hiding, you were prophesied to be the only one who could bring down V-Voldemort, and there were some magical artifacts we needed to collect in order to kill him.” I nod at this, noticing his stumble over the name.

 

“Voldemort is that man with the snake?” I ask, a bit of a sneer touching my lips at the use of the word “man”. Hermione nods, and sighs.

 

“He was the most powerful Dark wizard our history has ever seen.”

 

“And they expected a seventeen year old to bring him down?” I ask, incredulous. Hermione and Ron both nod and Ron claps me on the back.

 

“But you did it, mate!” he says, a grin blooming across his face. I can't help but smile in return, I can see the friendship between us.

 

“How did we all become friends?” I ask, and then add “You two are the only ones who have come to see me.” Hermione snorts and Ron rolls his eyes.

 

“Trust me mate, there’s a mob of people who are dying to see you. Madam Pomfrey is only letting the two of us in here for now so you’re not overwhelmed.”

 

“We met in first year-” Hermione starts, but I interrupt her.

 

“Is Draco here?” I ask and both of their mouths fall open. Hermione snaps hers shut quickly but Ron continues to gape at me like I’ve just told him I could fly. you can fly my brain supplies, and the sensation of gripping solid wood and speeding through the air washes over me, making me smile. Hermione’s sharp voice breaks this train of thought.”

 

“ _Draco??_ ” she shrieks, “ _Draco Malfoy?_ ” and I nod.

 

“And his mother, if she's here as well.” I add. “I need to thank her.” realization flashes across her face and Ron snaps his mouth shut.

 

“Sorry mate, just never thought you’d _want_ to see the git. I forgot his mom saved you.” I nod again

 

“And I’ve asked for them to be pardoned.” I add. May as well tell them everything. Both of their eyes slide shut for a second before Hermione's open.

 

“I doubt that's going to happen. Malfoys a death eater.” Hermione says calmly

 

“But she saved me.” I said pointedly and Hermione shakes her head

 

“No, no. Sorry, Draco Malfoy. His mother isn't as far as anyone knows, all the death eaters have a tattoo that marks them as such and she doesn’t have one.” she pauses for a breath “I’m sure if you insist she saved you she can get pardoned, but I doubt Malfoy will.” I frown at this, I don’t know why it’s so important to me for him to be pardoned but I can’t shake it. The worried tone of his mother’s voice when she asked me if he was alive rings through my mind.

 

“Harry,” Ron starts, bringing me out of my memory, “you hate the ferret!” I frown at this.

“I do?” I ask and both Hermione and Ron nod.

“You and Malfoy have a bit of a...” she hesitates here “rivalry.” And I nod.

“That’s okay. I don’t care.” I say, my voice hard and firm. No room for the argument I can feel coming. “What’s the point of losing all my memories if I don’t get a blank slate?” They both look at me as if I’m crazy but I don’t care. If I’m going to be re-evaluating my world I’m going to try my best to put schoolyard rivalries behind me.

“What exactly do you remember?” Hermione asks me softly. I think about this for a second and try and organize my thoughts.

“I think it’s mostly impressions and instincts at this point.” I say, thinking about the strange sensations that have run over me. “I can tell who I trust I think. I know you two are my friends, and not just because of how you act. I can feel it. And I know I saved someone from a from a fire, but I don’t know why but I think it was Draco.” I looked to them and they both nodded in consent that I did in fact do this. I nod as well and my mouth quirks up a bit.

“Well I can’t hate him that much then, can I?” I ask and Ron lets loose a snort loud enough to make me start a bit. “I only think it was him because when his mom asked me if he was alive I had the impression of a fire and fear and someone holding me as if their life depended on it. I guess it did.” My smile turns wistful at this and Hermione heaves a sigh.

“To answer your earlier question, yes Malfoy is still here. His mother is as well, the ministry holding cells are full and Professor McGonagall offered to keep and eye on them here. I thought it was odd to let them off with such little security, but I’m now guessing Kingsley had something to do with it on your behalf.” She narrows her eyes at me and I give her a half hearted shrug. “We can bring them in for you to thank Mrs. Malfoy but I don’t want you alone with them.” This makes me snort.

“I think I can handle a couple of unarmed people.” I say and hermione once again narrows her eyes at me, I lift the hand not holding Hermione’s and think about the mirror I had conjured earlier and it materialized in front of me. The duos’ mouths once again drop open. “Apparently I can do quite a bit of windless magic.”

“HARRY POTTER.” Hermione is shrieking once again. “Do you even   _know_ what an advanced piece of magic that was?” I shrug again, seeing as this came easily to me I really _don’t_ know how advanced it is. Hermione has a glint in her eye that looks slightly predatory, and it makes me nervous until she voices exactly what is going on in her thoughts.

“I absolutely _need_ to go to the library and do some research on wandless magic.” Ron and I exchange a glance and he immediately begins laughing. I chuckle softly myself, knowing that this must be a regular thing. Hermione cross her arms, releasing my hand, and turns on Ron. “Ronald, just because you don’t have the drive to study important things affecting our best friends life, doesn’t mean we all have to sit back and let things lie.” He puts his hands up in mock surrender and turns to me.

“We’ll let them know you want to see them, if you’re really sure.” I nod once, sharply. He sighs and pushes himself to his feet, waving his wand with a muttered _Tempus_ so that a timepiece appears before him and then fades “Alright. It’s getting late. Do you want us to sleep here?”

“No that’s okay, Poppy is here.” Eyebrows raise at my use of her given name but the surprise is quickly shaken off. “Come back tomorrow and tell me about my life?” I give them a sideways smile at this.

“Of course, we’ll be here right after breakfast.” Hermione answers with a smile and reached over to give my hand one last squeeze. Ron placed his hand on my shoulder and then they’re both gone, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I close my eyes and try and remember something.

 _Anything_.

* * *

 

I awake as the first tendrils of dawn creep their way in through the windows and sit myself up in bed. There’s a tray beside me and I quickly wolf down the eggs bacon and toast on it, clearly kept hot with a warming charm, and then down the pink potion and take a few sips of too-weak tea.

I feel restless. I glance around the room, no sign of Poppy yet so I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand. Expecting myself to be shaky I keep a hand out to steady myself if I need it, but I’m surprisingly solid and a do a few stretches to test myself. I feel fantastic! I lightly jog in place for a second and then do a few jumping jacks. It feels as though I’ve been carrying a burden and it’s finally lifted off my shoulders. I grin and move to the middle of the room, and start pushing myself in earnest.

I had lost track of time, but I have a decent sweat worked up and I’m in the middle of a set of push-ups when the hospital door is opened and I’m greeted with Poppy’s shout of dismay.

“Mr. Potter! What on earth do you think you’re doing?!” I quickly jump to my feet and my eyes land on her shocked and affronted face, which is blurry since I'm not wearing my glasses, I grab them from where I had discarded them on the foot of my bed and shove them on, and then my gaze travels behind her to the wide eyes of a tall blond man who looks to be about my age, and a petite woman with cascading golden locks of hair in an intricate twist on her head. I look down at myself, feeling exposed. I had shed my shirt about half way through my impromptu workout and am only in some low slung pajama pants. I feel my face color and my eyes return to Poppy.

“I’m sorry Poppy I, erm, felt really good this morning and just needed to get my blood pumping.” I feel my cheeks darken further and I scramble to pull my discarded T-shirt over my head, but not before the blond man’s eyes drag up and down my form and one side of his lips quirks up. I’m still panting slightly and I have to straighten my glasses again as they’re knocked askew by my shirt. I hold my hand out first to the blonde woman, still looking at me in shock.

 

“Harry Potter.” I say, forcing my breathing to even out, and the man rolls his eyes as if this is obvious. My cheeks darken further and I curse myself internally. _Why am I so flustered?_ She takes my hand lightly and offers me a smile.

 

“Narcissa Malfoy.” She says, and her voice is light and melodic. My breath wooshes out of my lungs in a huff as my eyes widen and fix on hers in recognition. Before I know what I’m doing I’ve pulled her against my chest in a hug and I’m wrapping my arms around her shoulders. “Oh!” she exclaims as I do this.

 

“You saved my life. Thank you.” I feel ridiculous tears build up and I blink them away before they can spill. I inhale deeply, her motherly scent washing over me before I take a step back and smile sheepishly at her. “Sorry.” I said and my eyes flick over to the man I now assume to be Draco. He’s looking at me, stunned, his mouth slightly open and his brows are almost to his hairline. I hold my hand out to him.

 

“Harry Potter.” I say, even though I know he knows, _you go to school together_ my mind supplies. He looks at my hand and his brows creep up further, though he snaps his mouth closed. I see some emotion flicker across his face that I don't recognize but he quickly schools all of his features into an impassive mask and hesitantly reaches for my hand, like he thinks it’s going to burn him or I’m going to yank it away at the last second.

 

“Draco Malfoy.” he says as he grips it and gives it two firm shakes, I grin at him as we release hands and shock once again returns to his features. All of a sudden the image of the wand I found in my jacket when I woke appears in my mind.

 

“Oh!” I say, clap my hands together once, and bound over to my bed, practically skidding to a stop as I snatch my jacket and fish around the inside pocket. I am careful to remove only the darker of the two wands, not the one that once belonged to Voldemort. I return to the still-shocked faces of the Malfoys and the beaming one of Poppy and I hold up the wand. “Is this yours?” I ask and Draco’s eyes bulge, and his fingers twitch towards it.

 

“Yes..” He replied, his voice thick. I smile again and hold it out to him, base first, his eyes return to mine and they look wetter than they should.

 

“Here, take it!” I say as he makes no move to take it from me. Hesitantly his hand raises and just his fingertips brush it as if he's making sure he can really touch it. As soon as he wraps his slender fingers around it I let go and look to Mrs. Malfoy so I can pretend I didn't notice the single tear that drips down his cheek. “You saved my life. Thank you again. I’ve asked Kingsley to pardon the two of you, but if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask me. I’m in your debt.” at this her bright blue eyes fill with tears and she pretends to brush hair away from her face to wipe one away. She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off.

 

“You did that?” Draco’s voice is quiet, unbelieving, and filled with longing. Like he just can't let himself believe its true, but I nod.

 

“Your mother saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren’t for her. It was the least I could do. But like I said, if you need anything else…” I trail off here not really sure what else to say. Mrs. Malfoy is smiling softly at me, and she had reached out and entwined her fingers with Draco’s. Poppy chose this time to clear her throat and cast a _Tempus_.

 

“Well dears, I think you best be off before you miss breakfast!” she says, and herds the speechless Malfoys out the door, both sets of eyes staying on me until it shuts behind them. She then turns to me with a soft expression on her face. “What you did for those two is going to change their life.” She tells me, I grin and sweep her up into my arms, dragging her into a dance down the middle of the room. She goes along with it for a moment and then sternly plants her feet. “Mr. Potter! If you do not return to bed this instant so help me I’ll put a _Petrificus_ on you and levitate you there myself!” Her voice is hard but the dusting of pink high on her cheeks ruins the effect somewhat. I decide not to push my luck, cast a quick cleaning charm to wick away the sweat, and settle myself in bed with a book. Poppy comes by a minute later to make sure I'm actually resting and I send her a wink to which she sighs at and turns away, but not before I see the smile on her lips.

* * *

 

I looked up from my book some time later as the door to the hospital opened and Ron and Hermione strode in. I gave them a smile and a little wave as I marked my place and closed the book to set it on my night stand. The title, _Moste Potente Potions_ gleamed up at me as the gold leaf caught the light. As soon as Hermione sat down on my bed she picked it up, glanced at the title, threw back her head, and laughed. I stared at her, wondering what was so funny, and looked at Ron as she passed the book to him, not able to string together a sentence through her laughter.

 

“Another book she's been trying to get me to read?” I ask and Ron shakes his head.

 

“This ones a story from our second year here, let’s start at the first, yeah?” I raise my eyebrows, wondering what on earth a group of twelve year olds were doing with a book full of nasty potions such as this one. I’m also beginning to wonder if the books Poppy is providing are meant to jog my memory. Ron hands me the book and I run my fingers over the cover, trying to bring forwards one of those sensations. An uncomfortable tingle runs across my skin, and I wonder if I was daft enough to actually try one of these potions on myself. Some of the images I had run across while reading were beyond gruesome and I shuddered and placed the book back onto the nightstand. By this time hermione had stopped laughing, took a deep breath, and addressed me.

 

“You grew up raised by muggle relatives, in a town called Little Whinging. You never told us much about your life before Hogwarts, but we do know they were the worst sort of people.” She furrows her brow for a moment then produces a small beaded bag I hadn’t noticed until now, she stuck her hand inside further than what the outside of the bag would allow for and pulls out two things. She hands them to me, one is a picture of a square house with a perfectly tended garden and manicured lawn. I quickly put this aside as it stirs an uncomfortable feeling in my gut and I wonder what exactly “the worst sort” entails. The next item is a tattered envelope with a red seal, I flip it over and in neat handwriting is

 

 

 

> Mr. H. Potter
> 
> The cupboard under the stairs
> 
> 4 Privet Drive
> 
> Little Whinging
> 
> Surrey

 

My breath catches in my throat as I read the second line, and I get the impression of a small dark space and an empty feeling in my stomach, even though I’ve eaten only a couple hours ago. I look up to Hermione and she looks back at me with a sad look in her eyes. I lay the envelope on top of the picture, with the address face down and nod for her to continue.

 

“Hagrid came to get you and took you into the wizarding village Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, where he also bought you an owl, Hedwig.” She pulls another picture out and hands it to me, a beautiful snowy owl untucks her head from a wing and blinks sleepily before tucking it back under, and the picture starts over again. An overwhelming sense of loss hits me and I whisper to Hermione quietly.

 

“She’s dead.” I look up and my suspicion is confirmed with a nod, and then Ron speaks up, making me jump as I had forgotten he was even there.

 

“Bloody smart bird, that one.” He says and nods, almost to himself. “Never met another like her.” and I smile, and then another question pops into my mind.

 

“Hagrid?”

 

“He’s a teacher here, the one who carried you back to the castle from the forest.” Hermione supplies and I nod again.

 

“This is where I come in!” says Ron, and claps his hands once, and then proceeds to tell me about our train ride, and then the sorting ceremony. He gets a bit sheepish when he get to his bullying of Hermione and why she was in the bathroom when a troll was loose in the castle. Hermione chimed in a few times about what had happened in the bathroom, since she was mostly watching and had a good view of us attacking the thing. I was laughing at this point, imagining three eleven year olds facing off against a troll, amazed by our tactics and success with such limited spell knowledge, and bewildered by the schools lack of security.

 

Eventually the two of them get to the part where Snape’s potions led me through the fire, and then the details got hazy. Apparently I didn’t talk about much about what happened to me in there, but they knew the basic details about what had happened. Hermione cast a _Tempus_ when they got to the part where we got on the train home, gave Ron a nod, and he launched into our second year at Hogwarts. I almost couldn't believe Ron and my poor decision making. Stealing his parents car! Why didn’t we just wait by it and have them take us?! And then I was floored when it was revealed that we in fact did make and ingest a potion from Moste Potente Potions and then laughed uproariously at Hermione’s hair being from a cat, which she flushed prettily about and laughed along with us, not seemingly bothered by how amused I was.

  
When we got to the part of the story where I was once again on my own the details got hazy again, I wondered why I didn’t tell them about the goings on of my solo adventures, and made a vow to do so in the future. _Blank slate_ I thought again and smiled. Ron suggested I talk to the portrait of the headmaster at the time because I likely told him more than them and I agreed easily. They got to the end of second year, said their goodbyes, and said they would visit again after dinner. As soon as they left my lunch popped into existence beside me and I dug in happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'm happy to hear suggestions and even things you want to see happen I may take into consideration ;)


	4. An Impressive Bit of Magic

7, May, 1998

* * *

 

After I had eaten Poppy came over to me once more, did a few spells on me, and then summoned a new vial, this one with a bit of rubber sticking out of the top rather than a cork. Poppy squeezed the sides of the rubber part and then let go of it, pulling it out so that the dropper on the other end of it appeared out of the bottle.

 

“This is the Eye Elixir! I’m going to need to put it in twice a day, and after you are to spend at least five minutes with your eye closed.” she explained as a drop of the thick looking milky liquid slid down the dropper and into the bottle. “I’m going to keep your eye open, we need two drops.” I nodded my consent, tilted my head back and suppressed my flinch as the dropper hovered half an inch from my eye and Poppy’s other hand spread my eyelids, a drop slowly made its way towards me, reminding me of the consistency of molasses. After two drops had been successfully placed in my eye Poppy instructed me to close it and that she would tell me when it was time to open it. I sat with my eyes closed thinking over all the details of the tales Ron and Hermione told me, trying to make a connection with my own memories.

 

After a minute of getting nowhere my thoughts unconsciously drift to thoughts of white-blonde hair and long slender fingers, brushing mine as I passed them a wand, and then my imagination took over. I imagine those long fingers traveling up my arm, dancing across my and chest brushing against a collar bone, undoing the top button of my shirt…

 

“Mr. Potter, you may open your eyes now” Poppy’s voice jerks me into consciousness and only then do I realise I had fallen asleep. I slowly open my eyes, half expecting my right one to be glued shut but it slides open with ease and I offer Poppy a smile, pushing the strange dream out of my mind completely. “Lumos!” she says, and a light shines across my face, focused on my injured eye. Poppy lets out a sigh of relief and gives me a smile, and I wonder if she was less confident in my eye returning to normal than she let on.

 

“Looking good?” I ask and she nods, murmuring a _nox._ “Thank you, Poppy.” I say, and I smile at her again.

 

“It is my job, Mr. Potter.” she says, but her cheeks tinge pink for a moment and I wonder if students usually thank her. “Now, after this morning's inadvisable activities I suggest you take a nap.” I grin at her as she shakes her head and bustles off. I yawn and decide to take her advice as I slide down my bed to rest my head on my pillow.

 

* * *

 

I awake to a silver shape hovering above my bed, and quickly shove my glasses on my face. The Jack Russell Terrier opened its mouth and Ron’s voice emerged.

 

“We had a problem with a few members of the clean up crew, and we’ve been asked to help, so we won't be coming along after dinner, but we’ll be by after breakfast tomorrow. Sorry mate!” His voice sounds worried and I sigh, concerned about what have could gone wrong. I sit up fully as Poppy appears in the room and I wonder idly if she has wards set up on me so she knows when I’m awake or it’s just a natural sixth sense from being a Mediwitch for so long.

 

“Poppy, do you know what happened with the clean up crew?” I ask as soon as she's beside my bed.

 

“Right now everyone is focusing on clearing the rubble, so that we know exactly how extensive the damage is, and one of the people helping vanished a large chuck that was supporting the ceiling,” at this I suck in a deep breath, but she gives me a small smile to reassure me. “No one is hurt, but there are a few people trapped in a corridor while they work out a way to clear the blockage without causing more damage.” I nod in understanding.

 

“Can I help?” I ask, fidgeting slightly. I know I’ve been on bed rest for barley any time at all, considering,  and I haven’t _exactly_ stuck to it either but I’m feeling restless already. Poppy purses her lips and narrows her eyes at me.

 

“It goes against my mode of operations, Mr. Potter, but I think you could be of some help and suppose you could try.” I smile brightly and she holds up her hand to stop me from getting out of bed right away. “I want to run a few more tests first. You seem to be in perfectly fine physical condition, and magically you’ve surpassed anything I’ve seen in a long time, but I need to assess your memory in a little more detail.” I nod in consent and she pulls her wand out. Giving it a few decisive swishes before she puts it away again.

 

“I want to know if you remember any spells, I haven’t seen you use a wand yet and everything else has been non-verbal, so I’m going to list of some spells and charms and I want you to tell me what they do.” I nod once more and she begins.

 

“Accio.”

 

“Summoning Charm.” I reply easily

 

“Aguamenti.”

 

“Produces water.”

 

“Immobulus”

 

“Freezing charm.”

 

“Can you tell me the incantation for the Blasting Curse?”

 

“Confringo.” I reply easily, wondering why this is so easy for me when none of my actual memories are present, and the questioning continues along these lines for a few minutes, I have trouble with a few but Poppy didn’t seem to think it was a problem. _I bet Hermione would have known them._ I think to myself, and am mildly surprised by the thought, but pleased that it seemed to be as close to a personal detail as I’ve gotten.

 

“Alright Mr. Potter, I’m going to inform Professor McGonagall that I’ve approved your helping, while I do so why don't you change into some proper clothes.” She swishes her wand and a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, socks and worn trainers come soaring over to us, with another swish the clothes are folded neatly at the foot of my bed, and the shoes are beside me on the floor. She strides off, closing the privacy screen behind her with a flick of her wand. I change quickly, frowning at the too-big clothes, but wave my hand over them and they resize swifty. _New clothes is first on the list as soon as I can leave_ I muse. As soon as I’m dressed I start fidgeting immediately, my eyes drift to the jacket I had discarded on my first night here, which is folded neatly and tucked under the bed. I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot until I make up my mind, and pick it up. I reach into the pocket and my fingers brush against the slender length of wood. I can feel the vibrations run through my body, as if I’ve just stroked a purring cat, and I can feel the wands _pleasure_ at being handled. I shuddered at the odd sensation but wrap my fingers around the wand and pull it out, dropping the jacket along with the material still bundled inside it to the floor again, kicking it under the bed. I hear Poppy outside of the privacy barrier and I push the wand into my back pocket as I shift it aside and walk over to her. She gestures for me to follow her and I comply, practically bouncing with the excitement of getting to explore the castle

 

* * *

 

I followed Poppy for what felt like a good twenty minutes, with me waving excitedly at any wide-eyed person we happened to pass in the halls as they stared at me dumbfoundedly. I also stopped a few times to chat with a portrait, and marvel at the moving stair cases; At one point we passed a portrait of a large woman dressed in layers of draped fabric and a fleeting feeling of recognition passed through me, and Poppy explained that she was the door to the Gryffindor common room when I asked. We finally reached our destination and though there are quite a few people the first thing that caught my eye was the fiery mop of hair I knew to be Ron’s. He looked over to me, caught my eye, raised his eyebrows and grinned at me enthusiastically.

 

“Hey!” He exclaimed, striding over to me and clapping me on the back. “Can’t believe Madam Pomfrey let you out!” Poppy lifted her nose at this.

 

“He is in exceptional health, especially given his situation, and I happen to know from experience keeping this one in bed is nearly impossible. Figured a job would do him some good. I expect you to walk him back to the Hospital Wing no later than eight o'clock, Mr. Weasley.” She paused for a moment, fishing around in a pocket and turning to me. She produced the familiar pink potion and handed it to me. “Take this with dinner, and if you feel fatigued please return, no matter if it is not eight yet.” She leaves me with a stern look before striding off and I grin at Ron. He gives a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes or relieve the tension in his eyes as I slide the potion into my pocket, and then shepards me over to where a few witches and wizards are working, some holding up a magical barrier against the ceiling and come levitating large pieces of rubble away, but none of them notice me behind them. I survey the scene and don’t see Hermione anywhere, and wonder if that is the source of tension in Ron’s brow and posture.

 

Ron gives me a brief explanation of the process they are using and sets to work, walking over to where the group of people are hacking away at the rubble bit by bit. I take the wand out of my pocket and feel it thrum at my touch, I close my eyes for a split second and let the power wash over me. When I open my eyes again I feel like my mind is clearer than it has been since I woke up in the forest, and I can feel my magic coursing around me, begging to be unleashed. I take a moment to feel the energy of it, concentrating on pulling it into a condensed ball. My vision condenses as well and the people working around me blur out of focus, and instead of seeing the pile of rubble before me I can envision what it should be. I inhale as deeply as I can and on my exhale I allow my wand to guide me into the motions that it wants and push my magic out. I’m so lost in this action for a few minutes I don't see every single witch and wizard in turn drop their arms and turn to face me mouths gaping, including Ron. When my vision clears I take another deep breath and I blink as I take in the scene before me.

 

The group of witches and wizards working on the cave in are all gaping at me, and the rubble is not only cleared but the section of ceiling is whole and repaired. I can now see Hermione and a group of five others who were on the other side of the wall, blinking in confusion, before their eyes land on me with my wand arm still outstretched and awe replaces the confusion. I drop it to my side and use my other hand to wave cheerily at Hermione, and she returns my wave in a sort of daze before snapping into focus, her eyes zeroing in on my wand, and she strides quickly over to me. I open my mouth to greet her but she cuts me off.

 

“Follow me.” She says and walks right past me, Ron now on her heels and I shrug, give another cheery wave at all the dumb struck people still staring at me, and bound over to her, the same bounce in my step as before. I can hear the noise pick up behind us immediately as people start talking excitedly among themselves, but it cuts off as Hermione pushes us into an empty classroom, slams the door, and erects a very strong privacy ward. She turns to me, her face disbelieving and she opens her mouth to say something but Ron beats her to it.

 

“That's the bloody Elder Wand.” he says, directed mostly to Hermione, who nods.

 

“Honestly with everything going on I completely forgot about it.” She crosses her arms and looks very cross with herself, “I can’t believe I was so _thick!”_

 

I give her a coy smile.

 

“Don’t worry Hermione, I forgot about it too!” Ron guffaws at this and Hermione puts a hand over her mouth to hide a smile.

 

“Well! That was a very impressive bit of magic…” she says and Ron rolls his eyes.

 

“Understatement of the century, ‘Mione. It would have taken us _ages_ to clear all that if Wonder Boy here didn’t show up.” he jerks his thumb towards me and I frown at this.

 

“Don’t call me that.” I mutter, and apparently something about that is funny because they share a look and dissolve into giggles. My frown deepens until Ron stops laughing and claps me on the back to say.

 

“At least some things never change.” and my frown dissolves.

 

“Back to the matter at hand, Ronald.” Hermione says in a chastising voice, even though she is just now recovering herself, and then addresses me. “The Elder Wand was a big part of us being on the run last year.”

 

“One of the magical artifacts I needed to defeat snakey?” I ask, my brow furrowing, and earning a snort from Ron at the name. “But the only reason I got it was because he had it…”

 

“No, no. Not one of those, but it was something that we stumbled across in a book Dumbledore left me in his will…” She went on explain the Hallows, and something clicked, but I waited for her to finish her tale before I asked my question.

 

“Do I have the cloak?” I ask, a wave of recognition washing though me and making me think of the material bunched up in my jacket. Ron frowned and Hermione sighed.

 

“Last we know you did, you had it when we got to the castle on the eve of battle, but we haven’t actively looked for it. For all we know it could be lost in the forest or destroyed in the fire.” I shook my head at this.

 

“I think it’s in the hospital wing, there’s something bunched up in my jacket but I never looked to see what it is, but I have a feeling about it like how I knew the other wand I had was Draco’s.” Ron’s frown deepened and Hermione’s eyebrow twitches at Draco’s name “I know it important, otherwise I wouldn’t have stashed it, I just forgot to check what it was.” Hermione raises her hand to her brow and presses the middle of her forehead as she closes her eyes and gives an exasperated sigh, I can hear her mutter something along the lines of _had it the whole time…_ at the same time ron mutters “Draco…” under his breath and I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot.

 

“Sorry.” I say, and take a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut for a second. I suddenly feel exhausted and defeated, and when I open them again Hermione has dropped her hand and looks affronted with herself.

 

“Not your fault, Harry. Don’t worry. No harm done, honestly. It's probably a good thing you didn't realize what it was before you had permission from Madam Pomfrey to leave the hospital wing or you’d be sneaking out in the dead of night and getting lost.” I grin at this, knowing it was true. “Just be careful, the last thing we need is news getting out what wand that is. Don’t tell anyone where you got it, just say you pulled it off the snatchers that caught us while we were on the run.” my brow furrows at this and she heaves another sigh. “We _will_ give you a full explanation, but let us get through your Hogwarts years first.”

 

“Yeah, you won't believe fourth year!” Ron chimes in and I groan, with my record in my first two school years I can’t even imagine what could be coming. Hermione gives me a soft smile, pulls her wild hair into a pile on top of her head and taps it with her wand so that it stays in place, but a few tendrils fall down to frame her face and curl at the base of her neck as soon as she takes her hand holding it up anyway. “I’ll tell you about third on the way to dinner, so that we stay in order.” He says and launches into the story of our thirteen year old selves as Hermione leads us through the maze of hallways and staircases to the Great Hall. It takes us quite a few minutes and he finishes up his tale by the time we get to our destination. As soon as we walk into the hall my eyes are drawn to the ceiling, growing wide with awe.

 

“Woah!” I start, my eyes sweeping across the dusky sky “This is incredi-” my sentiments are cut off and the air is knocked out of me and I find my arms full of a red blur.

 

“Harry! I’m so happy you’re here!” the red haired girl in my arms practically squeals as she looks up at me, her eyes shining. I recognize the hair color as distinctly Weasley and smile at her as I take an awkward step away from her, pulling up the memory of her name from the things Ron and Hermione have told me.

 

“Good to see you, Ginny.” I say, unsure of myself as tears start spilling over onto her cheeks.

 

“Oh, Harry. You remember…?” She trails off uncertainty, her eyes landing on Ron who shakes his head slightly and she takes a step back, a rueful smile on her lips as more tears start to flow. I shift from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the situation, before I find myself surrounded by two more pairs of arms and more red hair.

 

“Harry!” a rich voice sounds in my right ear

 

“So glad to see you! We’ve been-” from my left,

 

“Worried sick! Madam Pomfrey won't let us in-”

 

“To see you! Your own family! Can you-”

 

“Believe that?!”

 

My head is spinning from switching who I’m listening to so rapidly but a huge grin spreads across my face.

 

“Fred and George!” I say, as they pull themselves off me, “Which ones which?” I ask, looking between them, they have identical mischievous grins.

 

“He’s Fred!” the one on my left says, and then the other one pipes up,

 

“And He’s George!” I narrow my eyes at the two of them glaring purposefully, not quite believing them, and they exchange a look then laugh heartily for a second. “You got us.” the one on my right says

 

“We may have switched for the day.”

 

“Or the hour.”

 

“Who knows who we’ll be later!” I shake my head, bemused, as I follow the group over to one of the tables. As we sit I realize that the one I think is George is missing an ear, and my brow furrows. I finger my wand for a second and wonder if there’s anything I can do about that, it somehow feel important that the twins have their veil of anonymity and I make a mental note to corner them when I can. I drop the wand and pull the pink potion from my pocket instead, uncorking it and swiftly downing the contents before noticing Hermione and Ron doing the same with a slightly less violently colored potion... Being on the run must have taken a lot out of us, I feel better even after a few short days but I’m much shorter than any of the other students my age, closer to Ginny’s height than anyone else, and I can feel the outline of my ribs and spine, despite being lightly muscled. I start to load up my plate as I contemplate my thin wrists and knobby knees, letting the conversation around me lull into a background noise. I study Ron’s form briefly, he's a bit thin but tall and more muscular than I am, and then I look at Hermione as well. It’s the same for her, a bit thin but she has a healthy glow to her that I’m missing and her wrists are delicate but not as fragile looking as mine are.

 

I shake out of my contemplation and start to eat, looking around the hall as I do so. I catch Professor McGonagalls eye as my eyes sweep over the staff table and she gives me a tight smile and lifts her goblet in a slight salute from her spot in the middle. I return the smile and mimic the action, taking a long drink. I return my attention to the table and try and follow the conversations as best I can. Hermione is chatting with a light haired boy about a book called _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ , debating the potency of peeling a _shrivelfig_ versus juicing it. I switched my attention to Ron and Ginny, who were debating the lineup for a team called _Wimbourne Wasps_ and I grew bored of this quickly as well, turning my attention to George and Fred’s conversation which was being conducted in harsh whispers, and George was using a muggle pen to scribble notes down in a small leather-bound notebook. As soon as they noticed I was watching them they gave me matching smiles and quickly started eating instead of what I can only assume was plotting their next havoc. I smiled as I finished my dinner and stretched my arms above my head. At this time more people had started filing in the great hall and I began people-watching, not missing almost everyone’s eyes landing on me and the whispers and not-so-subtle pointing that ensued after people caught sight of me. I sighed and was about to turn back to the conversations at my table when a shock of ice-blond hair caught my eye and I gave Draco a cheerful wave when I caught his eye. His face was carefully expressionless as he waved back at me, but I could see the glint of surprised amusement in his eyes and I grinned to myself. When my attention did turn back to the table it was eerily quiet and four pairs of shocked eyes were trained on me. Fred, George, Ginny and the light haired boy Hermione had been talking to were all staring in disbelief and I shrugged nonchalantly and changed the subject, not feeling like explaining myself.

 

“Would someone mind walking me back to the Hospital? I’m starting to feel pretty exhausted.” Ron and Hermione both nodded and then began to quickly finish their food when Fred and George stood up, shaking their heads at the pair.

 

“Don’t worry, you two. We’re-”

“Already done eating, and we don't mind some-”

 

“Quality time with our little brother.” They said as they vaulted over to my side of the table and each swung an arm around my shoulders. Their careless behavior eliciting a gasp and a glare from Hermione and a chuckle from Ron, who nodded and waved a little wave goodbye.

 

“Hermione and I will come by after breakfast tomorrow to tell you about Fourth Year.”

 

“Oooh fourth year!” Fred exclaimed, and began pushing me towards the door, I follow, grateful they're willing to not press the subject everyone clearly wanted to. 

 

“When our little harry fought a ferocious beast!” George continued and I snorted

 

“What year have I not gotten into some sort of fight with a ferocious beast?” I ask, not really knowing if I wanted the answer.

 

“Well, first year was our lovely possessed Defence teacher, and then-”

 

“That nasty snake in your second….” George continues and I nod, though I’m thinking _nasty snake_ is a bit of an understatement, even though Ron and Hermione couldn’t tell me exactly how big it had been.

“The Grim in your third, though that didn’t turn out so bad. Although I guess you also had to deal with the friendly neighborhood werewolf..”

“A dragon and Mr. Voldy himself in fourth…” My eyebrows shot up at this but I still didn’t interrupt.

“Then there was The Toad in fifth, along with your little ministry break in.” My head started spinning at this point. _A toad? A break in??_

“Then you went on that insane mission with Dumbledore and at the very least faced an army of infiri, Merlin knows what else, sixth.” I had stopped walking at this point, my eyes wide and I raked a hand through my hair.

 

“And then a year on the run, who knows what you got up to!” George finished with a grin.

 

“How on earth am I still kicking?” I ask and they burst into laughter, wrapping their arms around my shoulders again as we start walking.

“Your guess is as-”

 

“Good as ours, little brother. Horrible luck-”

 

“Getting yourself into all of these situations.”

 

“But fantastic luck getting out of them.”

 

We walk the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing chatting about less heavy subjects, and I pull them to a stop right outside the doors instead of going in.

 

“I want to try something.” I say vaguely, as I pull out my wand and train it on George. His eyebrows shoot up and he exchanges a look with Fred but doesn’t flinch or argue. At his nod of consent I summon my magic again, swirling it around myself and pulling it into a tight ball in my core. I inhale deeply, my vision tunneling again as I focus on my desired result. I exhale, letting the wand guide my movements as I push my power down my arm and out of my wand. This time when my vision comes into focus Fred has his hand over his mouth, tears in his eyes, and I feel a bit faint. I blink hard and shake my head but that only makes me dizzy and I sway dangerously on my feet. “That should help your mischief.” I say as they each grab an arm to support my weight and guide me to in through the doors and to my bed. I kick off my shoes and crawl in, the last thing I see is Fred conjuring a mirror and I hear a sob break out of George.

 

“Thank you…” is the last thing I hear before darkness takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah yes, Harry fixes things. Leave a comment and let me know what you think so far!


	5. Orchideous!

_“Thank you…” is the last thing I hear before darkness takes over._

* * *

 8, May, 1998

* * *

 

 The next morning is much the same, I rise early and stretch before doing various calisthenics until I’ve worked up a sweat, but I’m careful to keep an eye on the time so Poppy doesnt catch me. By the time she comes around with breakfast and my nutrient potion I’m sitting in bed reading _Magicking Your Inner Creature: A Guide to Animagus Transformation_ and I am enraptured with it. When she sets the tray down on my lap I flip to a page and show her the moving picture of a lean man transforming into a jackrabbit.

 

“Do you know anyone who can do this?” I ask, thoroughly excited by the idea, and Poppy furrows her brow.

 

“How did that slip in here…” She mutters to herself, and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Yes, I know people who can do the transformation. Minerva being one of them, and your father and his band of merry troublemakers being the some of others.” My eyes widen at this.

 

“My dad could do this?” I ask stunned, my eyes returning to the looping image of the jackrabbit. “What was he?” my voice sounds faint even to my own ears and Poppy gives me a smile.

 

“A stag.” She answers simply, then tugs the book from me. “You may continue to read this, but eat first.” I begin to protest but a sharp look makes me think twice, uncork my potion and down it before turning to my food. Poppy wanders away and I finish my entire meal in record time, so that I can return to the book. I'm so wrapped up in studying the process that I don’t hear my friends come in and walk to my bed until Hermione lets out a chuckle and my attention snaps up to her.

 

“Of course you’re reading an animagus book. I think coming back from the Inbetween made you a Seer.” Ron snorts at this and rolls his eyes. “The books we’ve come into you reading have been in order to what year they pertain to. My eyes widen and I snap the book closed.

 

“I'm not, am I?” I ask, my eyes darting between to the two and Ron snorts again and shakes his head.

 

“No, mate don’t worry, none of that.” I deflate, a bit disappointed. “But it does have to do with our third year. I’ll start from the beginning.”  I listen intently as Ron retells the adventures of the thirteen year old Golden Trio as he deemed us, I laugh as Hermione colors prettily when Ron retells what he labels The Slap and take her hand in one of mine. She gives it a squeeze and then takes the story over when Ron’s knowledge of the events ran dry and the two of us had run off on our own.

 

By the time she was done, including a long winded rant about animal rights, Poppy had come over with my Eye Elixir and they both stand up to leave. I wave them down and Ron sits back down but Hermione Hesitates and looks to Poppy for confirmation that they can stay.

 

“Of course deary, he just needs to spend a few minutes with his eye closed.”

 

“Yeah, there’s no way you guys are getting away without telling me about Fourth Year.” Poppy scowls at the memory but Hermione smiles and takes her spot facing me on my bed. Poppy then prys my eye open and the dropper hovers above it, two drops later I recline against my pillows with my eyes shut and let the story of dragons, mermaids, yule balls, and mazes wash over me.

 

* * *

 When I’m jerked awake by a noise I hadn’t realized I had even fallen asleep, I remember the duo finishing fourth year, and then instead of lingering on discussing my horrible graveyard experience like I thought they might Hermione launched into yet another speech about dragons and animal rights, and that must have lulled me to sleep. I blink my eyes open and fumble around for my glasses before looking around the room to find the source of the noise. I can see Poppy fussing over someone in the bed next to mine but her body is obscuring my view, I hear her talking softly to the newcomer until a familiar voice interrupts her.

 

“I’m _fine!_ ” The aristocratic tone snaps, making Poppy chuckle and take a step back.

 

“Just stay in bed, and behave.” She said, and then turned a wary eye on me. “And you behave as well, Mr. Potter.” She says before walking away and my eyes land on the person in the bed next to me.

 

“Draco?” I ask, surprised. Last I heard they weren’t letting anyone in here except at my request and I know that he had been on the other side so it surprises me they let him stay with me. “What happened?” I sit up further and he sneers at me, turning away.

 

“It doesn’t concern you, Potter. And stop calling me Draco.” A moment of panic shoots through me as he says that.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry! That's not your name is it, this whole time-” He holds up a hand, cutting me off.

 

“Yes, it’s my name. I just don’t want _you_ calling me by my given name.” He lowers his hand and levels a glare at me with his icy blue-grey eyes. “My mother may have gone sweet on you but I still don’t like you.” He sticks his nose in the air haughtily and I giggle, my hand shooting up to cover my mouth but I can’t stop the laugher.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” I apologize after I rein myself in. “They told me I didn’t like you, I just couldn’t imagine it. I do now though.” I grin at him and give another chortle as his eyes turn incredulous and his long fingers twist the sheets, even this anxious tick is graceful and I watch his fingers for a second before I snap myself out of it. He turns away and I can see the resolve set in his features. _Going to ignore me then, huh?_ I think to myself.

 

“Have you heard about all the shenanigans I’ve gotten into?” I ask, trying to break the silence and he scoffs elegantly.

 

“Yes, Potter, I know a detailed recollection of all the rules you’ve broken in this Morgana-forsaken school.” He says snootily and I laugh again.

 

“Well, if that is indeed the case, did you know I know where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?” I ask in a light conversational tone, and his head snaps to the side to look at me. “If you tell me why you’re in here I may wait until you can leave and take you along when I go to explore it.” His eyes widen and I can see the excited gleam in them.

 

“Pretty manipulative for a Gryffindork.” he mutters and then heaves a deep breath, and I can see his resolve on his face. “I was hexed, and no I don’t know by whom. Technically I’m fine, nothing an Oculus Potion couldn’t fix, but I can’t carry my wand with me and so they’re putting me in here where no one can get to me.” My brow furrows as I try and remember what curse needs the Oculus Potion to reverse, and I snap my fingers in triumph as it comes to me.

 

“Someone used a Conjunctivitis on you? That's nasty.” Draco’s brows raise and he gives a slight nod.

 

“Seems like when you got the memories knocked out of you they replaced it with some second year knowledge.” He snipes at me, and I chuckle again, but this seems to just irritate him further.

 

“Yeah, I can’t seem to remember any details but my spell knowledge is intact.” I cast a non-verbal and wandless Orchideous, the first spell that doesn’t cause damage that pops into my head and Draco’s mouth falls open in shock. I levitate the wreath of tiny white flowers and larger purple ones over to his bed, dropping it on his lap.

 

“Merlin, Potter. I knew you were powerful, but wandless magic?” I smirk at him and this action seems to knock him even more off balance. He traces his fingers over the petals of one of the purple flowers and I cast it again, wondering if I’ll get different flowers. This time it’s a mixture of deep orange, light yellow and white in a more bouquet style arrangement and I smile, doing it once again. I laugh at the sprig of lavender that materializes, and levitate both of these over to Draco’s bed as well. He’s staring at me like I’m some sort of animal he’s never seen before.

 

“Do you want to see how many I can make at once?” I ask, reaching for my wand, curious.

 

“You don’t need to show off for my benefit, Potter.” He snaps, but I can see the curiosity mirrored on his face.

 

“I just have no idea what my limits are yet, I’m still stretching my wings so to say.” He narrows his eyes at me, but then gives a slight nod.

 

I close my eyes, letting the thrum of magic emanating from my wand pull me into itself as I swirl my magic around me and begin to condense it into my core once more. I hear Draco’s sharp intake of breath but I don’t open my eyes, as I invision every kind of flower I possibly can, some I’m not even sure really exist. I raise my wand, my eyes snapping open as I trace it in a circle pointed into the middle of the room, but my vision is tunneled with the power coursing through me and I don’t really see the room.

 

“Orchideous!” I chant, pushing as much of my power into the first verbal spell I’ve used since waking up. I take another deep breath and shake my head to clear my vision, then look at the foot of my bed to see if I managed a bigger arrangement. As soon as i take in my surroundings I double over in laughter, and I can hear the disgruntled shouting of Poppy from her office.

 

The _entire_ Hospital Wing is absolutely _covered_ in various types of flowers, there isn't a space of floor, bed, or side table not draped and decorated in colorful bursts. As soon as I get my laughter under control I turn towards Draco to ask him what he thinks, and my laughter redoubles. Perched on his head is a perfect crown of calla lilies, light pink Camellias, and Daffodils, making him look like some sort of Fairy Prince, and his face is the image of shock, eyes wide and mouth open. Tears start to stream down my face as I roar with laughter, unable to stop. Every time I think I have a grasp on myself I glance up at him, frozen with that expression, it returns as hard as before. After a few minutes I have a cramp in my side, and hiccups, but I manage to control myself for good, and I can now hear Poppy shouting from her office.

 

“Potter! I know this is your doing and I am not pleased! What on earth-” She cuts off with a curse and comes into view, wading through the sea of flowers.

 

“Merlin, Potter…” Draco’s voice comes from beside me in such a faint whisper I’m not even sure I really heard him, but then his voice raises. “That was _fantastic!_ I can’t believe you just did that!” There’s a light in his eyes now that makes my stomach flutter and I can feel my face heat and color.

 

“I honestly didn’t think-” I’m cut off by the stern voice of Professor Mcgonagall.

 

“Clearly, Mr. Potter, you’re going to have to start using that brain of yours, if this is the result of not thinking.” She is striding over to me with a stern look on her face, levitating bunches of flowers out of her way to create a path. Her eyes fix on mine and my face flushes darker. “There is a flower arrangement decorating every bedside table throughout the entire castle, in the arms of every single suit of armor, and various other places. And your friend Ms. Lovegood has taken to putting permanent sticking and everlasting charms on the ones she deems worthy of such treatment. Which I might add, is most.” I drop my gaze, partially in shame but partially to hide my smile from her. Ron and Hermione mentioned Luna to me in passing and I can’t wait to “meet” her.

 

“I am really sorry, Professor, I honestly didn’t know it would be on such a big scale. I just wanted to see what I could do.” I meet her gaze again, and her features soften minutely.

 

“Very well, but I’m putting you on clean up duty. You may leave the bedside flowers, but the Hospital wing must be completely cleaned, and I don’t want to stumble across any more toilet-bowl bouquets. Do try and see to the suits of armor first though, before Ms. Lovegood makes all of them have a permanent attachment.” Her gaze flicks over to Draco, landing on the crown of flowers he still wears, and i swear her lips twitch into a tight smile for a split second. “And take Mr. Malfoy with you as a guide, so you don’t get lost. You may keep a few _arrangements_ by each of your beds to liven them up a bit.” I smile at her and Poppy huffs angrily from the foot of my bed. I close my eyes, concentrate, and wave my wand in a sweeping motion, vanishing all the flowers besides the first three that I conjured and the ones perched on Draco’s head. Professor McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose at my casual display of magic.

 

“What are we going to do with you…” She mutters under her breath and Poppy snorts and storms off. McGonagall follows her example and sweeps from the wing. As soon as she's gone I turn to Draco and grin.

 

“That was pretty cool, huh?” I say and he huffs out a breathy laugh. “Lets go help Luna stick and preserve those flowers, eh?” I suggest, and very subtly send a wandless sticking charm at the crown, he rolls his eyes at me.

 

“Do you ever follow instructions?” He asks, poking his nose up in the air again, but the effect is ruined somewhat by the flowers.

 

“As far as I know, no, I don't.” I offer and hop lithley out of bed. Draco slides out of his and yanks the privacy barrier between us closed to change. I chuckle and undress, slipping into some fresh clothes and resizing them like I did the last set. I walk out of my bed area, leaving the barrier open as I leave and shoving my wand into my pocket. He takes quite a few minutes longer than I do and when he emerges I set off towards the door, throwing a wink behind me at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” I say, copying his drawl. He scoffs.

 

“Potter, I’m going to lead you into the deepest bits of the dungeon and leave you there. Good luck getting back on your own.” I give a hearty laugh at this which makes him scowl, and set off in earnest.

 

* * *

  
  
We worked our way through the corridors, with me vanishing any bouquets I find in odd places such as larger cracks in the stone walls and the sconces that usually hold torches, but putting permanent sticking and preservation charms at the ones in the suit of armors arms. Draco complained loudly every time I did this, and I found myself smiling at his antics and wondering when I should tell him about the crown currently stuck to his head. I set my charm to wear at bed time, and not before, so there isn’t anything he can do about it anyway so I don’t mention it.

 

We surprisingly don’t run into anyone for quite some time as we wander the corridors and classrooms until I’m performing a sticking charm and a set of light and small hands close around my eyes from behind me.

 

“Guess who!” a singsong voice sounds in my ear.

 

“Luna?” I ask, not sure who else would do this to me, and knowing she's wandering around seeking out the suits of armor herself. The hands lift away and I spin around to be greeted by silvery blue eyes and a elated smile. I instinctively wrap my arms around her in a hug and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I can see Draco raise an eyebrow at this action and a smirk tweaks up one side of his mouth. I release Luna but keep one arm around her. I give her a grin and tug a tendril of her hair. She levels me with a suddenly serious look that looks odd on her dreamy face.

 

“I’m very jealous you have deemed Draco worthy of such adornment and not me.” She says, her face serious but her voice still airy. I widen my eyes in an imitation of shock.

 

“I’m so sorry Luna!” I say, my voice high and apologetic. I can feel Draco’s eyes boring into me as I circle my hand over Luna’s head and give her a flower crown as well, hers done in lilacs of various shades that cascade down from the main ring of Freesia. I set it with a mild sticking charm that can be undone easily and a preservation one as well. Luna beams at me and I look up just in time to see Draco’s hand shoot up to head to tug on the crown.

 

“POTTER!” He bellows, which makes me dissolve into giggles and luna to cover her smile with a hand. “Get this off of me _now!_ ” He demands, and I shake my head.

 

“Sorry, I put a time-limit sticking charm on it. You’ll be able to take it off before bed.”

 

“When can I take mine off? I’d rather like to stay a bit longer than today.” Luna says and gives hers a soft tug

 

“You can undo yours at any time, but it won’t come undone on its own. And I set a preservation charm on it so you can wear it as long as you like and it won't wilt or fall apart.” This makes Luna beam up at me.

 

“You may not really remember me, but the wrackspurts have all cleared from you and you know me in here.” She says, her fingers brushing my chest above my heart. I smile at her again, and pull her closer to me, one arm still slung around her shoulders. “I’ve come across quite a few suits of armor I don’t remember preserving the beauty of, that doesn’t happen to be your work as well, does it?” she asks as she waves her wand in a circle around my head and mutters an _Orchideous._ I feel the weight of a crown settle around my head and she mutters a preservation and light sticking charm as well. Draco snorts as I allow her to do this and continues tugging petulantly at his crown, his cheeks tinged with an embarrassed pink.

 

“Indeed it does!” I removed my arm from her shoulders to give her a mock bow. “Professor McGonagall told me to vanish as many as I could before you could get to them, but I decided your cause sounded much more fun and decided to join in.” She beamed at me at this and took my hand, lacing her fingers through mine, I smiled at her in return. Draco’s eyebrow rose again and he started walking down the direction we hadn’t been yet. I look at Luna and we both burst into giggles.

 

We continue on our mission for quite some time before I start to fatigue from all my magic use, and at this point Luna is just tagging along and helping position the bouquets as I apply the preservation and permanent sticking charms.

 

“Dinner?” I suggest, and Luna smiles and nods at me happily, Draco shrugs and pulls at his crown again but doesn't argue, so we make our way to the Great Hall for dinner. As we enter Ron and Hermione give us shocked looks, their eyes lingering over the flowers and then my and Luna’s linked hands. I’m almost to the table they’re sitting at before I turn around to wait for Draco. He hasn’t stepped through the door yet, and I wave him over. I can see him take a deep breath and push himself to start walking, catching up to us just as we sit down. He gives me an incredulous look, and then slides himself into the seat on my other side muttering something about being surrounded by “Gryffindorks” and glaring at Ron and Hermione, as if daring them to say something. They're both staring at his flower crown, eyes darting between the three of us, and Ron’s mouth is gaping, giving us a rather unpleasant view of his half-chewed food, before he starts to speak.

 

“Draco you look like a ponc-”

 

“Shut your mouth, Ronald.” Comes Luna’s sing-song voice, cutting him off, and I twitch my fingers towards first Ron, and then Hermione, making crowns appear on their heads. Hermione's appears made out of Statice and Larkspur, and Rons of Hyacinth and red Carnations, I then send preservation charms at both, the same sticking spell I used on Luna at Hermione, and the same one I used on Draco to Ron. Both of their hands fly up to their heads as soon as they feel the tingle of the preservation spell and I smile at a job well done. I start to serve Luna a plate, and then myself one once she's eating happily. Draco is looking at the duos crowns with a contemplative look on his face before he turns to watch me serve Luna. He raises an eyebrow and I mimic the action.

 

“What, would you like me to serve you as well?” I ask innocently, and ron guffaws. I can see him and Hermione tense, maybe waiting for the fight? But instead Draco narrows his eyes at me and then turns away from me to serve himself, I hear Hermione's relieved sigh as I dig in.

 

“Maybe you should explain the sticking charms?” Luna asks between bites and a look of horror crosses Ron face. I smile innocently again, and explain their charms to them. Ron looks a little less apprehensive, but still a bit irked at the idea. A few more people join our table and conversations are stuck up around me, people giving our crowns confused looks and I hear them as a topic every so often. I let myself be lulled into a relaxed state by the chatter and don't try to focus on it. But as I catch another person mention the flowers I perk up, and idea coming to me.

 

“We need a picture.” I say, my voice rising above the chatter and everyone’s attention turns towards me, a few eyebrows raised here and there. I nod, and stand determined. I look around the table, I’ve picked up most of their names through just listening to conversation, so I can name everyone in our little group. The Weasley twins, Ginny, and Luna are sitting on my side to my left, Draco, Seamus and Dean to my right. Across from me is Ron, next to him on his right is Hermione and then Neville, one of the Patil sisters, Blaise Zabini, and Hannah Abbott. To Ron’s left is the other Patil sister, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Ernie Macmillan. I wave my wand over everyone and flowers start materializing over everyone's heads. They each have a different one with unique flowers, and they all break into chatter about them, the girls sounding excited and the men generally disgruntled, though I sweat I hear Dean call Seamus’ cute and see Seamus flush. I decide to bypass the sticking charms on everyone except the twins, I send a slightly stronger one their way than the one I used on Draco and Ron. They should last for about 48 hours and add I a preservation charm so they won't wilt from being slept on. Luna stands up and wanders to the staff table, talks with one of the staff members I haven’t met yet, and he claps his hands together and with a grin hops down from his chair. The short wizard follows Luna happily over to the table and she smiles at me dreamily.

 

“Harry, this is the Ravenclaw head of house, Professor Flitwick.” She introduces him and I hold out my hand for him to shake, which he does merrily.

 

“Look at you all!” He exclaims in a squeaky voice, clapping his hands together again. “Now this is a perfect example of inter-house unity. Good work, Mr. Potter!” I flush lightly at the praise and start directing everyone into places for the picture, trying to spread out the houses as much as I can so we’re as mixed up as we can be, and then take my place between Draco and Luna, slinging an arm around each of them. Draco stiffens at first but then shoots me a haughty look and relaxes slightly. Professor Flitwick produces a camera, and after everyone is in position he says;

 

“Say Pixie!” He says, and everyone complies, yelling “Pixie!” out as loud as they can, and then everyone dissolves into laughter as Ginny’s flower crown falls off, landing on Hannah Abbotts lap and scaring her so badly she slips off the bench and lands on the floor, laughing along with everyone else. Flitwick laughs as well and Neville helps her to her feet, she blushes and brushes off her skirt, straightening her crown and thanking him. I stand up, smiling at the scene and all of my friends before exhaustion really takes hold and I feel my eyelids grow heavy. A hand wraps around my bicep and I look up to see Draco’s face looking down at me, a blank mask in place.

 

“Let’s get you to bed.” He says, his voice neutral and aloof. I nod, not willing to put up a fight, and let him guide me away, sending a wave at all my friends still laughing around the table. Hermione and Ron both frown but send waves back at me, and Luna skips to catch up. I feel Draco stiffen as she gets up next to us to take my hand, and he drops his away from me to put some distance between them, only relaxing when he's a few feet away from her. I frown at this but decide not to think too hard on it right now. We walk the distance from the Great Hall to the Hospital Wing listening to Luna’s idle chatter about magical animals I’m not sure actually exist or not. Luna comes into the Hospital wing with us, waits outside the privacy barrier while I change, and then opens up the one between the beds when Draco is done as well.

 

“If you don’t keep this open, it won't be a slumber party.” she explains with a smile, and twirling her wand she creates a patch of stars above the beds. I smile fondly at her, and climb into bed. Poppy comes over before my eyes slide shut, and put my Eye Elixir in, complaining that I fell asleep before she could yesterday. I close my eyes and Luna climbs up into bed next to me, causing Poppy to make an outraged sound, but Luna says something I don’t quite catch through my sleepy haze, and Draco says something that sounds like an agreement. Poppy huffs and bustles off, and Luna makes herself comfortable. I begin to drift off to the sound of Draco and Luna talking, but I catch a few disjointed words. An apology from Draco, something about a dungeon, and reassurance from Luna. The last thing I hear as I slide all the way into unconsciousness is something that sounds suspiciously like a sniffle from Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have rhyme and reason behind (some of) my flower choices of the crowns, even if its subconscious for our lil Harry. ((The exception being Lilacs for Luna, I just think they would look stunning on her and the website I used to get the meanings says they're about "first love"))  
> I used this website: https://www.flowershopping.com/FlowerMeanings/
> 
> Luna:  
> Freesia-The freesia symbolizes positive energy.  
> Draco:  
> Calla Lily-The long, slender stalk and elegant white flower of this luminous beauty represent nobility. Send this amazing flower to remind someone of their regal nature.  
> Daffodil-This has long been considered the flower of chivalry. Lasting friendship is the more modern message given to this radiant flower.  
> Camellia-The dramatic camellia expresses thankfulness and appreciation  
> Hermione:  
> Statice-These elegant flowers offer the hope for success  
> Larkspur-Unlike any other flower, the radiant larkspur sends the message of appreciation for a friend's uniqueness.  
> Ron:  
> Carnation - Red- These intense flowers represent strength and commitment.  
> Hyacinth-The lovely hyacinth flower represents earnestness and truthfulness.  
> And then Luna gave this to Harry: (even though I don't mention it yet, I will)  
> Pansy-To send a pansy arrangement is the closest thing you can come to sending a hug.  
> Lavender-Gorgeous and fragrant, lavender’s exotic qualities offer the promise of new adventure.  
> Lisianthus-This delightful flower offers calm. Send it to someone dealing with extra stress to help them keep their temporary challenges in perspective.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you have anything you want to see happen, suggestions, bits you especially liked, advice, etc.! This is my first piece of writing ever so comments are very much appreciated!


	6. .:Open:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using this .:for parseltongue:.

_The last thing I hear as I slide all the way into unconsciousness is something that sounds suspiciously like a sniffle from Draco._

* * *

 9, May, 1998

* * *

 

 

I awake late the next morning, accepting my eye drops from Poppy first then and wait the allotted time with my eyes closed before sitting up and shoving my glasses on my face. Draco is already eating breakfast next to me and there’s no sign of Luna anywhere, the only trace of her left behind is the night sky twinkling above our heads.

 

“Morning, Draco.” I say as I stretch, and he stiffens, pausing with a fork full of eggs halfway to his mouth. He sets the fork back down on his plate gently and turns to me.

 

“I asked you not to call me that, Potter.” He says, his brow creasing and a frown flickering across his features.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, I forgot.” I say and pull my breakfast over to me and drink my potion first, Draco giving me a funny look as I do so and then turning back to his breakfast. I wait until his mouth is full before I speak up again. “Should I call you Drey?” I hear him choke as I burst into laughter. As soon as he swallows he turns to me, his eyes glinting like ice.

 

“We aren’t friends, Potter. We’ve done some pretty nasty things to each other. I don’t know what the other two thirds of the Golden Trio told you about me but you were _a prisoner in my house_ for Merlin’s sake. Granger was _tortured_ by my aunt while you were practically a room over. I tried to cast _Crucio_ on you, at school!” I can feel my face pale, and poke at my plate with my fork disinterestedly. “Ridiculous flowers and photographs aside, _we are not friends._ I don't care if Lovegood thinks this is a slumber party, I’m here so that you can keep an eye on me. If it weren’t for your complete ignorance in this whole war I would be locked up in Azkaban right now. Honestly it was foolish of you to stand up for me when you don't even remember me!” By the end of his speech Draco’s usually cool exterior has melted and he’s slightly flushed and yelling. I take a moment to collect my thoughts.

 

“Then tell me about it.” I say, looking back over to him and offering a slight smile. “I am completely ignorant in the war, and I know Ron and Hermione are skirting around the subject and taking as much time as they can telling me about my schooling years so that they don't have to talk about it. Why don’t you tell me your side of things?” His eyes widen at this and get a misty quality to them and I wonder how bad the war was for him, a kid just like me thrown into battle. Did he have a choice? Did anyone ask him what side he wanted to be on? A dozen questions along these lines run through my head and I voice a few while he’s still staring at me, shocked.

 

“Did you choose to be a Death Eater? Did you hold me in your house yourself?” He shakes his head, still bewildered and when he speaks its a faint whisper.

 

“No, no one asked me, I was forced to take the mark when the Dark Lord came to live in my manor.” My eyes widen at this but I hold back the question burning on my tongue so that he continues. “I didn’t capture you or want to keep you prisoner. The snatchers brought you to the Manor in hopes that I would identify you, as Granger had hit you in the face with a stinging hex so that you would be disfigured. I told them it wasn’t you.”

 

“But you knew it was.” I say, not really a question.

 

“Yes, Potter. No one else would be idiotic enough to say the Dark Lords name while there’s a taboo on it. Plus, the green eyes are a dead giveaway.” He says, his voice returning to its usual posh drawl.

 

“Voldemort lived in your house?” I ask, getting to the question I wanted to ask a moment ago. He shuddered visibly.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“That ok, tell me how we met.” I swear he shoots me a grateful look for changing the subject, but its so quick I'm not sure if I imagined it or not.

 

“Well, we met at Madam Malkins for the the first time, but I didn’t get your name so I didn't know you were The-Boy-Who-Lived.” I frown at the name.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Draco smirks, and raises an eyebrow.

 

“My apologies. The-Man-Who-Wouldn’t-Just-Die.” I laugh at this and shake my head. Starting back in on my breakfast. “I sought you out on the train, when I found out that Harry Potter was also starting his first year. I found you and Weasley in a compartment together. I insulted him and you didn’t take it very well. Granted, I was eleven and a complete prat, I would have probably hated myself if I met me.” He sighed and got a far off look.

 

“Weasley laughed at my name, and I said _“You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”_ and you replied _“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.”_ and refused to shake my hand.”

 

“Well, at least that makes all eleven year olds complete prats.” I say with a wince and he scoffs.

 

“Anyway, this started a rivalry between us that lasted until you went and got yourself killed and forgot about it.” I smile, glad he considers the rivalry over at least. “It all came to a point when you found me in a bathroom, crying.” He winced at the last word and then heaved a sigh, sticking his nose up in the air defensively as he continued.

 

“The Dark Lord had given me the mission to kill the headmaster, and let Death Eaters into the school by repairing one half of a set of vanishing cabinets that happened to be in the school. This was the year after I was forced to take The Mark, and he was holding my Mother hostage as leverage over me. My father was in Azkaban at this point, but there was no love lost there, he knew I would do anything for Mother. So I fixed it. I couldn’t go through with killing the headmaster though.” He shuddered again. “But Professor Snape, who was my god father and the potions master here at school, had taken an Unbreakable Vow to protect me. Knowing the Dark Lord would kill me if I failed he took it upon himself to carry out my task, we were both tortured for our troubles, but it saved my life, along with Mothers.”

 

“Anyway, all of the responsibility was weighing me down and I had a breakdown in a bathroom. You found me, I think you were following me most of the year under the suspicion I had taken The Mark, and we fought. I tried to _Crucio_ you, and you defended yourself with a Sectumsempra. I don’t think you knew what the curse did, as your Saving People Thing probably wouldn’t let you _actually_ try and kill me, but I nearly died.” I inhale sharply at this and he sends me a warning look. “Professor Snape came and saved me just in time, and that was that.”

 

“I can’t believe I did that…” I say in a faint whisper. “No wonder you don’t want to be my friend.” He turns his icy gaze on me again and I shrink back from it.

 

“I tried to use an Unforgivable on you. I don’t think we _can_ be friends, even if you don't remember it.” His careful wording doesn’t get past my attention. It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ to be my friend. “As soon as your memories come back I’m sure you’ll be back to hating me and yourself for associating with me. We have too much history, we’re too volatile.” I stay silent and he sighs again.

 

“During the war, after Death Eaters took over Hogwarts and you had to go into hiding, doing Morgana knows what, I didn’t hear anything about you. The search was in full swing for Muggleborns and your trio. Springtime you were captured, and taken to the Manor. I was summoned to identify you, but I lied. I never wanted the Dark Lord to win, the world would be in ruins if he had. I hoped that if I said I didn’t know who you were I would buy you some time to escape. It didn’t work, my _dear aunt_ Bellatrix tortured Granger, and finally you escaped with the aid of a house elf, along with the goblin Griphook, Mr. Ollivander, and…” He trails off here, giving me a wary look. “Lovegood.” I blink in surprise.

 

“Luna was a prisoner? Is that what you were apologizing for last night?” He stiffens at this.

 

“You heard that?” he asks, his voice carefully neutral and his face going into the blank mask he uses, but I shake my head.

 

“Not any details, I was in between awake and asleep. I just thought it sounded like an apology.” He nods, relaxing a bit.

 

“Yes, that's what I was apologizing for. There wasn’t anything I could do for her. I brought extra meals when I could and we would talk but I feel so guilty being associated with that horrible time in her life. I’m glad you got her out.” I smile at him.

 

“Okay, what about the fire?” I ask and his eyebrows raise.

 

“You remember that?”

 

“Not really, when your mother asked if you were alive I kind of got the impression of it but I don’t have any real memories.” I explain and he nods.

 

“Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and I corned you and the other members of the Golden Trio in the room of requirement, Vincent cast Fiendfyre.” I wince at this and Draco send me a meaningful look. “Vincent died, but the rest of us got out on brooms.”

 

“Did you participate in the war?” I ask and he shakes his head.

 

“That was it. I waited in the corridor for the Fiendfyre to consume itself and I… Hid in the room of requirement.” He looks almost bashful at this.

 

“You did the right thing. If you started attacking Death Eaters both sides would have been after you and you wouldn't have lasted a minute.”

 

“Thank you so much for your faith in my abilities.” He drawls and I laugh, not fooled by the cool shell he projects.

 

“Is that everything?” I ask, standing up and striding over to his bed as he nods. I extended my hand to him and he flinches away from me at first and then stares at it, confused. “I’d still like to be friends, if you think you can manage it. I don’t remember anything and I know I did some horrible things to you, and maybe if I had shaken your hand on the train we could have been friends all along and you could have stayed out of Voldemort’s grasp. If you think you can give me a second chance, I’d love to have it.” His eyes meet mine and I can see the sheen of unshed tears.

 

“I think it wouldn’t be so much a second chance for you, as it would be for me.” He says, his voice slightly rough, and shakes my hand.

 

“Great!” I say and clap my hands together. “Now that we’re friends you _have_ to let me call you Draco, and you have to call me Harry.” he sneers at this but doesn’t argue. I stretch my arms above my head and take my shirt off, throwing it on my bed. I hear his shark intake of breath as he sees my bare back but I ignore it. My front is covered in scars and I can only imagine that the back is too. I throw my glasses down on the bed as well and walk to the middle of the room to do my usual exercises.

 

“Give me a shout if you see Poppy coming, yeah? She’ll yell at me for not “Resting the proper amount to promote healing, Mr. Potter.”” I say, mimicking her voice. Draco chuckles and agrees, picking up a book.

 

* * *

 

After lunch Hermione and Ron come by to tell me about my Fifth Year, glancing over at Draco as they get to the part about the Inquisitorial Quad and I catch him wince but he doesn’t comment. After they finish they have to go, its not quite dinner yet and I’m feeling restless so I turn to Draco.

 

“Do you know where Moaning Myrtles bathroom is?” I ask and he gives me a skeptical look.

 

“Yes, I do.” I grin and jump out of bed, already dressed all I have to do is slide my trainers on.

 

“Let’s go!” His eyebrows raise.

 

“You want me to go to a girls’ bathroom with you.” He says, sticking his nose in the air. I nod happily and he sighs. “Alright.”

 

“I want to try something first.” I say and he cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Last time you said that the entire castle got covered in flora.” I laugh at this

 

“That's true, hopefully nothing drastic will happen this time.” I close my eyes and pull up my happiest memory. Professor Flitwick taking a picture of everyone in their flower crowns. Laughter all around me, my arms around Luna and Draco. I pull my magic forward and cast my spell.

 

“Expecto Patronum!” I say with force as I open my eyes and a silver animal materialized in front of me. My mouth drops open and Draco’s eyebrows raise again.

 

“That not a stag.” He points out and I shoot him a dirty look.

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” I snap and his brows furrow.

 

“Sherlock?” he says, confused. This makes me laugh and I shake my head as I turn back to the animal staring at me with moon-like eyes. I cock my head at it and it mimics the gesture.

 

"Muggle thing." I mutter, and sigh. “Maybe its because I can’t remember my parents anymore. They're not as special to me as they once were so I’m not mimicking my Dad’s animagus form anymore.” Surprise colors Draco’s features.

 

“Your dad was an animagus? That's an impressive skill.” I smile and nod.

 

“I’m going to do it too, you should do it with me.” he gives me a look I can't read and I look back at my patronus. “What do you think it is, a mountain lion or a panther?” He hums in contemplation and walks around it in a circle, its eyes tracking him as he goes.

 

“Based on the size I would guess a Panther, and I think there's some light spots on the rump which is more typical on a Panther.” I nod and smile, and then direct my message towards it.

 

“Go to Poppy. Say: I’m going to go cause trouble and Draco has to come with me so that I don’t get lost.” Draco scoffs at me. “We’ll eat in the Great Hall again, don’t wait up!” I swish my wand and the Panther stands and bounds off in the direction of Poppy.

 

“She's going to think we’re actually causing trouble somewhere.” Draco warns me "We’re in for an earful when we get back.” I smirk at him

 

“Who says we aren’t?” I say and take off, walking quickly out the doors before Poppy can come stop us.

 

* * *

 

I let Draco lead me to the bathroom in question and he hesitates at the door. I roll my eyes at him, push past and head inside, walking towards the sinks. I trace my fingers along the sides of the faucets while Draco watches with his arms crossed.

 

“Potter, what one earth-” I cut him off by raising my hand as I find what I’m looking for. I trace my fingers along the small snake, and speak

 

“Open.”

 

Nothing happened. Draco heaves a sigh.

 

“Usually to turn a sink on you turn the handles, not tell it to open.” I wave my hand at him to shut him up and close my eyes. I let the feel of the snake overwhelm my senses and focus just on it, pretending its real.

 

.:Open:. I say again, and take a step back as the sink begins to shift. I turn towards Draco, whos slack jawed, and give a bow.

 

“Welcome, to the Chamber of Secrets.” I say theatrically, rising from my bow.

 

“Merlin.” Draco whispers, his eyes finding me with an expression of awe on his face before he peers down the tunnel. I do the same, frowning at the slide. How would we get out? "It's in a bathroom."

 

.:Stairs:. I command, and the slide shifts into stairs.

 

“You have to teach me how to speak that.” Draco says and I smirk.

 

“If I can, I will, but only if you stop calling me Potter.” I start walking down the stairs. “Or maybe your animagus will be a snake! What’s your patronus?” I ask, looking up to see if he’s following, he is.

 

“I don’t have one. I never learned the spell.”

 

“Well I can certainly teach you that. Ron and Hermione just told me about the DA today, apparently I’m a good teacher.” He lets out an amused huff of breath.

 

“I was in the next bed over, Pott- Harry. I _could_ hear the story.” I grin at the use of my first name, even though he stumbles over it. We reach the bottom of the stairs and my shoes crunch the bones underfoot. I wrinkle my nose and wave my wand to vanish them all, taking the dust in the room away as well while I’m at it. I catch Draco’s eye roll at my action out of the corner of my eye and chuckle, turning my wand on the pile of rubble that Lockhart’s misfire caused. I clear it away, making sure to stabilize the ceiling as I do so, and head off in that direction. We pass the snake skin in the antichamber and I run my fingers along it cautiously, not wanting it to crumble beneath my touch. I glance st Draco to see his reaction to the gigantic skin and he is staring at me with a surreal expression, his fingers brushing along it.

 

“Let’s keep going.” I suggest, my voice coming out as a whisper even though I didn’t consciously lower it. I lead him to the door I assume leads to the main chamber, it’s decorated with two snakes that face each other, mouths open, then bend in a sort of S shape, interlocking at the second bend. The tails then extend towards the door frame on either side, crossing over the seam, before bending back towards the middle, crossing the seam again and intertwining in the middle.

 

.:Open:. I hiss to it and the snakes holding it closed slither apart, their intertwined bodies slowly working free of each other.  As soon as they are free of the other and clear of the seam that is the edge of the door a loud _clunk_ is produced and it swings inward in two halves, one snake on each side. My heart speeds up and I exchange a look with Draco, my face breaking out into a grin at the thrill of an adventure.

 

“Gryffindor.” He mutters under his breath and I laugh as I step through the doorway. My laughter cuts short as my eyes adjust to the cavernous room. Each side of the long hall is lined with statues of snake heads, all with mouths gaping. My breath is caught in my throat as my gaze travels down the long corridor and lands on the giant statue at the end. Draco climbs through the door behind me and sucks in a deep breath, his eyes going wide and setting immediately on the carcass at the base of the statue. We share another look and make our way down, as soon as I banish the inch or so of water that covers the walkway for some reason so that we don’t get our shoes wet. As we near the beast my breathing quickens and my hand darts out to grasp onto Draco’s sleeve like a child trying to gain comfort from his mother. Luckily Draco doesn’t comment on my sudden clinginess and just lets me use him as a lifeline.

 

“I can’t believe this thing bit me.” I hear myself say as we near the snake and drop his sleeve to reach my fingers out to touch it.

 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Draco says, turning his body away from the the snake and towards me. “I think you accidentally just said this thing _bit_ you. I knew you killed it, but you can’t survive a bite from a Basilisk.” I chuckle and roll up my right sleeve, exposing the silvery star-burst scar right below the crook of my elbow.

 

“I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat, and as the snake opened its mouth to bite me I pushed it through the roof of her mouth.” I trace my fingers over the scar lightly as I explain. “Unlucky for me she managed to get a fang in my arm. Fawkes, Dumbledore’s Phoenix, cried on it for me and I healed. Good as new!” I look at the long silver line that starts just below my Basilisk scar and continues to my wrist and shudder, then I pull my sleeve back down my arm and look up at Draco, who’s looking at me with a bewildered expression and slowly shaking his head.

 

“The-Man-Who-Wouldn’t-Just-Die.” He says and his eyes return to the snake. I laugh darkly at this and reach my hand out once more to lay it on the scales. It’s perfectly preserved, the scales a deep green under my fingers as I trail them along the side of the snake. I wonder how long the thing is, my eyes trailing down the body, it has to be around fifty feet long. I make my way up to the head and peer inside its mouth. It has a few teeth missing, and its eyes are damaged beyond usefulness, but I wonder if it could be of any use. I trail my fingers along the scales once more, walking back towards where Draco is prodding at it with the tip of a boot, not quite willing to touch it, when my fingers trace a particularly large scale I dig the tips under the edge and pull. It takes some effort but a second later I have a shimmering scale about half the size of my palm loose and I tuck it into my pocket. I pull off six or seven more of various sizes, ranging from the large one I pulled off first to the size of my thumb nail. I look up to see Draco watching me.

 

“May I?” He gestures towards the scales in my hand and then to the snake. “Basilisk scales are incredibly rare and valuable in potion making.”

 

“Of course! Take as many as you like.” He gives me a soft smile and my stomach flutters uncomfortably. He pulls off three medium sized scales and tucks them into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. I drop mine in my jeans pocket and look around the room. “Do you think this is it, or are there living chambers around here somewhere?” Draco looks around as well, his brow furrowing.

 

“I would think there would be some sort of living arrangement, I was hoping a library as well. Any books kept here would be an incredible discovery.”

 

“Well, from what Ron and Hermione told me, I think the snake came out of the statues mouth, maybe there’s a network of rooms behind it and not just the Basilisk’s nest.” Draco nods, running his fingers over the snake one last time now that he worked up the courage to touch it, and we start off towards the statue. Once at the base I look to one side of the statue and Draco looks to the other. Finding nothing we come together in front of it.

 

“Maybe tell it to open?” Draco suggests and I nod.

 

.:Open:. The command rolls of of my tongue and I can see Draco shiver next to me, theres the sound of grinding rock as a staircase appears, starting at the base in front of the statue and curling around its legs to the left before disappearing behind.

 

“Sorry, I know that can be creepy. It just sounds like english to me but from what Ron tells me it can be really off putting.”  I say as I mount the stairs.

 

“Not creepy at all, actually. There isn’t much I wouldn’t give for such an amazing ability.” I flush at this comment and turn myself forward so he doesn’t see. At the top of the staircase there’s another door, this one with a handle. I press down on the latch to open it but it doesn’t budge. I frown and cast a wandless Alohomora at it but it still doesn’t open. I hum quietly to myself, take a step back and switch to parseltongue again.

 

.:Unlock:. I try, and a soft click is produced. I grin at Draco and open the door.

 

As soon as I pass the threshold a fire ignites in the hearth, directly across from the door we enter by, and casts the room into a soft orange glow. I look around, impressed. There's a few pieces of furniture in front of the fire. A couch, a loveseat and two armchairs, all done in a rich green material and none showing any signs of age or wear. A coffee table is places in the middle of them, in front of the fire, and there's a large desk along the wall to the right. They’re both done is a rich dark wood, along with the chair placed behind the desk. There are also a few doors, all in a similar dark wood, one behind and a bit to the right of the desk, and then two more along the left wall. The room is spacious and a plush green and silver rug covers most of the dark flagstone floor. I point at the door behind the desk.

 

“I’d bet that the library.” I say and chuckle as Draco immediately strides over at a fast pace. I wander over to the seating area, impressed at the intricate preserving and dust-repelling charms everything has on it. I’m distracted by Draco making a hissing noise, and look up to see him with his arms crossed across his chest. I laugh silently to myself as I walk over. “Locked?” I ask and he jumps a bit at my sudden appearance.

 

“Yes, I tried to copy what you said to the other doors but it didn’t work.”

 

“Well, it depends on if it had a handle or not I think. To get in here I said “unlock” but to open the chamber and get through the snake door you have to say “Open”.” He nods in understanding.

 

“I want to try, will you tell something else to unlock so that I can hear it again?”

 

“Sure.” I say with a smile as I pick up a box on the desk that had a tiny padlock on the front.

 

.:Unlock:. I command and it clicks open. Draco turns to the door and makes a hissing noise that does nothing. I try very hard not to laugh as I click the padlock shut with my fingers.

 

“Here, let me say it again for you.” I offer and he nods, a mildly frustrated look on his face.

 

.:Unlock:. I say it as slowly as I can this time, and the padlock pops open once more and Draco nods, turning to the door again.

 

.:Unlock:. He says, and a faint click noise comes from the handle. He grins triumphantly and pushes in. I smile to myself, place the box back on the desk, and follow.

 

The room we walk into is indeed the library, towering shelves lining the walls and filling the center or the room, another fireplace with a loveseat and an armchair placed around another coffee table. The rug underneath was a dark mossy green with a shimmery blue foliage based design. There are a few more desks placed around the room, none as big or as ornate as the one in the main room but everything is still the same beautiful dark wood.

 

“Merlin.” Draco says, cutting into the thick silence as he takes in the room. “Imagine if Granger gets her hands on this place.” I snicker and turn back towards the door

 

“Let's look around later, I want to see what the other doors lead to.” Draco doesn’t say anything but I can feel him following me. I stride across the main room to the door on the left, and pull it open. It’s not locked so I don't have to tell it to unlock and I take a step inside. It’s a decently sized bathroom, with a shower two sinks and a toilet, all done in white and blue tile. I turn the tap on one of the sinks and it runs right away, swiftly warming up. “Hot water works.” I say as I turn it off and turn towards him.

 

“I guess that makes the other door the bedroom.” he says and leaves the bathroom, I follow and he pulls the door open. It is indeed the bedroom, a large bed in dark wood with rich green coverings stands in the middle against the far wall, a table on wither side. There are two more doors on the right and one against the back wall. Draco opens the door on the back wall and I open the one closest to it.

 

“Closet.” I inform him.

 

“This one as well.”

 

“Who would need two closets?” I ask, my brow furrowing. Draco gives me a look like I’m missing something obvious.

 

“Obviously Slytherin had a partner. He did father children after all.” I blink at this and feel rather thick for a second.

 

“Oh.” Is all I manage to say. Draco rolls his eyes and opens the last door. Its an ensuite bathroom, similar in layout and color to the other one with a shower, two sinks again, a toilet, but it extends further back and theres a bathtub the size of a small pool nestled into the ground. I raise an appreciative eyebrow and head back into the main room. “I think we’re going to have to move in.” I say in as serious of a tone as I can muster and Draco scoffs at me. I grin at him.

 

“Really, this place is quite nice. We’ll have to at least bring Luna down for a slumber party.” I cast a tempus to check the time. “For now though we better get going, we’ve been down here for a couple hours.” He agrees and we make our way out, with me teaching him how to say “Open” in parseltongue on our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment to let me know what you think so far!


	7. Damsel In Distress

9, May, 1998

* * *

When we arrive in the great hall all of the other students staying over the summer to help with repairs are sitting at one of the tables chatting idly and draco and I slide in between Luna and Hannah. I greet everyone by name as I serve myself, Blaise and Daphne both give me mildly surprised looks but greet me in return, although by my surname. Just as I'm about to dig in a hand appears and drops my nutrient potion next to my plate. I turn around to receive a glare from Poppy as she huff and turns to stalk off. I chuckle, uncork my potion, and down it.

 

“What was that all about, mate?” Ron asks and I look up to see his surprised expression and Hermione tracking Poppy across the room.

 

“Ah, Draco and I snuck out and I only sent her a patronus letting her know we were exploring.” Eyebrows shoot up all around the table, but Luna smiles jovially up at me. Draco laughs once and rolls his eyes.

 

““ _Poppy, we’re going to go cause trouble.”_ is not the same as “exploring”, you know.” Ron lets out a guffaw at this and Hermione narrows her eyes at me.

 

“I just wanted to see the Chamber of Secrets.” I said, and a loud clattering noise comes from the end of the table as Ginny knocks over her Pumpkin juice, making me wince. “Oh, sorry Ginny.” I say and she gives me a smile, even though her face is pale, and _Tergeos_ the mess. I look back to Ron and Hermione who are staring at me with wide eyes.

 

“You took the ferret to the Chamber?” Ron practically shouts and Draco and I both stiffen at the insult.

 

“Yes, I did. I bribed him into telling how he landed himself in the hospital wing by offering to take him into the Chamber in return.” Hermione’s face is losing its color and her usual rich umber skin taking on an ashen look, but she looks down at her plate and starts moving her food around instead of making a scene. Daphne has a glint to her eye and I can see her mouth twitch upward before she also returns to her meal, taking a deep drink from her goblet that I assume is to hide a smile. Blaise and the Weasley twins are downright snickering from their spots at the opposite end of the table from Ginny. Ron’s face is steadily getting redder by the second and he opens his mouth to yell at me some more before Hermione elbows him in the side, hard. I turn to Luna, readily accepting a look from Ron that clearly says “We’re not done talking about this.”

 

“There’s a bedroom with a huge bed I think we can spell into a few smaller ones, it’ll be the perfect place for another slumber party.” Luna grins at me and her eyes glisten suspiciously for a second before she closes her eyes and rests her head on my shoulder, the flowers still adorning her head tickling my neck. I see Ginny glaring at Luna and the twins burst out laughing.

 

“Harry, you dog!” Fred says

 

“Only a few days back into Hogwarts and you’ve already made a move!” George chimes in, wiping away a tear. Ron is gaping at me again, this time his face void of color, and Hermione’s is flushed. I can feel my own face start to heat, as the other males at the table start to make crude comments, besides Draco who is rigid and silent beside me.

 

“No, I didn’t mean-”

 

“Harry knows I’m gay.” Luna says casually and though I didn’t actually I nod along. The twins are still laughing but the teasing quiets down.

 

“Oh.” I hear from a few different people, Ron and Hermione included. Draco gives her an appraising look and his stiff posture relaxes ever so slightly. Ginny has stopped glaring and has her head cocked to one side as she studies Luna. I can feel that my face is still red and I poke around at my food for a minute before abandoning it for pudding. I serve Luna some before myself and the Weasley twins make another comment and are reduced to laughter once more, but this time I think I might have heard the slightest snicker from Draco. When I glance at him The Mask, as I’ve deemed it, is firmly in place and he's eating mashed potatoes gracefully.

 

The meal continues on with everyone chatting amiably, after a little while I turn to Draco and catch his eye.

 

“Ready to go back?” I ask and he nods and stands, I stand as well and then my eye is caught by Hermione doing the same.  

 

“I’d like to walk you back, if that's alright.” She said but her tone doesnt broke any room for argument. Ron starts to stand and she places a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head a tiny bit and I roll my eyes at her lack of subtlety. Draco sees this and one corner of his mouth twitches upwards for a second. I bid everyone goodnight and the three of us head to the door. We walk the entire way to the Hospital Wing in a heavy silence. When we reach the doors to the Hospital I open it for Draco and he nods his thanks and disappears inside, I hesitate before turning to Hermione.

 

“Coming in?” I ask, though I know she won't and that she just wanted to catch me alone. Confirming my suspicions she shakes her head and places her hand on my forearm. I drop the door so that it swings closed and snicks shut quietly. I heave a sigh, guessing a lecture is coming my way.

 

“Draco is not your friend.” She said, crossing her arms defensively across her chest and shifting her weight to one foot, cocking a hip.

 

“Funny, he said the same thing.” My voice sounds cold to even my own ears and her eyes flash.

 

“You two have done some pretty nasty things to each other.” amusement cuts through my annoyance.

 

“He said that too, funny enough.” I can see her annoyance increase at this.

 

“He would be locked up in azkaban if it weren’t for you, rightfully too!” I can’t help the laugh that escapes me and she uncrosses her arms to put her fists on her hips. “He can’t have said that too!” She cries.

 

“He did. And he told me everything that happened between us.” Hermione snorts in disbelief and I sigh. “I know what happened at the manor, I know about the Sectumsempra, he told me about our interactions in school. He’s the only one that's told me anything about the war at all!” I can practically feel my blood heating up and I forcibly lower my voice.

 

“Look, he told me his side of the story and I think he deserves a second chance. He was just a kid, just like me, forced into a war that he didn’t want to be in. We can’t judge him for doing the things that he did because his family members life is at stake, or else you would have to judge me for dragging everyone to the Ministry for Sirius. And I’m fully aware that you sugar coated what happened while we were there, I saw the look on Ron’s face.”

 

“Harry…” She starts but I cut her off.

 

“Has he been anything but civil to you since the war? Even friendly?”

 

“He's just using you. He thinks he can befriend you in the time between now and his trial, get on your good side so you’ll help him.” I cross my arms at this.

 

“I’ve already asked Kingsley to pardon him, there's really not a lot more that I can do. It's not like if he was a git to me I would revoke it, he didn’t even want to be friendly with me until I told him to tell me his side of the story.”

 

“He could be lying!” she exclaims and I swear she's about to stomp one of her feet.

 

“He could be, but there wouldn’t be a point. It’s not like telling me how much we hated each other is going to put him in a better light. I can’t even testify at his trial, _I don’t remember anything!_ If he wants to be my friend and I want to be his I don’t see why you can’t just support that, we’ve fought in a _war_ ‘Moine. I _died._ It really puts things into perspective, and I think we can use all the friends we can get. If this ends badly with us hexing eachother, so be it. I think I can stand up on my own to him.” To drive my point home I twirl my finger in a circular motion, creating a bouquet of yellow roses. She catches it as it materializes and cradles it in her arms. She looks up from her flowers into my eyes. “He’s changed, we’re not kids anymore.” she nods

 

“You’re right. I shouldn't hold his past against him. We were in a war. All the petty insults exchanged as children are just that. But I don’t want him sneering at me and calling me _mudblood_ because of who my parents are.” I nod.

 

“That's fair. I’ll warn him once, if he slips up hex him. He’ll learn.” She laughs and wipes her eyes.

 

“You’re too good for this world, Harry Potter.” She says, shaking her head.

 

“I just believe in second chances. I got one, didn’t I? I get to start all over, it would be unwise to let a rivalry I can’t even remember get in the way of my life. Professor McGonagall is letting us stay for another year, is she not?” I ask, remembering that as one of the topics at a meal time. Hermione nods and sniffs. “If everyone is friendly it’s going to be much smoother. We’re building the foundation of how everyone is going to treat each other. When people see me and Draco being friendly, don’t you think they’ll follow my lead?” She nods and I give her a cocky smirk.

 

“I mean, I am a hero. The-Man-Who-Won't-Just-Die.” she smacks me with the flowers, causing a few petals to flutter to the ground, but gives an honest laugh and I wrap an arm around her shoulders. “Talk to Ron for me, eh? I don’t think I can stand to see anymore of his half-chewed food as his mouth gapes at me.” This pulls another laugh from Hermione and she steps away, patting my arm.

 

“I’ll talk to him. Give him a week to wrap his head around it, it takes him a bit longer to…” She pauses, searching for the right word. “Process.” I snort.

 

“That's a nice way of putting it, after what you said about fourth year.” She shrugs

 

“He can be a bit thick.” She covers her mouth with a hand to hide a smile and her cheeks color.

 

“Goodnight, Hermione.”

 

“Goodnight, Harry.” She says and waves before turning away.

 

“Oh!” I say and she stops and turns back, a questioning look on her face. I pull the door open and step halfway in.

 

“The Chamber’s library is _swarming_ with rare and ancient books. Hundreds, thousands even.” I let the door close behind me just as I catch the glint in her eye and a huge smile making its way across her features. I make my way over to my bed just in time to see the covers rustling on Draco’s. I look at him, he has a book open on his lap but it’s one I know he finished yesterday.

 

“Eavesdropping is a crime, y’know.” I say with a smirk, and he has the decency to color slightly, snapping his book shut.

 

“I had a hunch about what Granger would say. I just wanted to know how you would react.” He sticks his nose up in the air and I kick off my shoes. “You reacted in the typical Gryffindor way, all emotion and no tact.” I laugh at this and remove my shirt, and start with the buttons on my jeans. He colors a little more and looks away as I take them off and pull my pajamas on. After I settle into my bed and pick up a book he turns back towards me, his face more open than I’ve ever seen it.

 

“Thank you. For sticking up for me. I really am turning over a new leaf, I won’t call Granger that word. Or any other muggleborn for that matter.” my eyes widen at this display of sincerity and emotion and then The Mask slides smoothly into place. “Not that I needed you to defend my honor, Pot- Harry. I’m not a damsel in distress.” I chuckle and turn back to my book. I can tell he’s uncomfortable and figure he’d be better off if we don’t continue the heavy conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

After a little while Poppy comes by to give me my eyedrops, and not quite tired enough to sleep but unable to read while I have to keep my eyes closed I let my mind wander and start talking about whatever pops into my head.

 

“Do you think we’ll stay in our houses?” I ask and hear Draco close his book softly.

 

“No, I doubt it. There’s not really room in the existing dorms. They’ll probably stick us wherever they can fit us. Two to an unused teachers quarters, that kind of thing.” I hum in contemplation.

 

“We should build a tower. It wouldn’t do for the whole unity thing to spread us all out. A tower with boys’ and girls’ dorms and a common room where we can all spend time together. It’ll be better for moral that way anyway.” The sound of Draco settling in bed is the only noise for a few moments before he speaks again, his voice soft.

 

“That's a good idea, Harry.” my eyes almost snap open at the compliment, almost not believing it came from him. “You should run it by McGonagall tomorrow, it about time we pitch in a bit I think. I’m allowed my wand if its for restoration and you’re supervising me.” I smile and nod.

 

“Should we ask the others if they’re okay with it?”

 

“No, I say we just run it by McGonagall. If we run it by this group and the rest who are coming on the train catch wind of it and _don’t_ agree we’ll never hear the end of it. Pansy can be a nightmare.”

 

“Pansy is one of the slytherins not here?” I ask and there’s a moment of silence

 

“Yes. Your friends won’t be kindly to her either, so maybe we can talk to McGonagall about having only two to a room and making sure her and Granger aren’t roomies.”

 

“Very thoughtful, Draco, that's a good idea. Why don’t they like her?” I hear a sigh and know he doesn’t want to tell me. Bracing myself for the worst I hold my breath.

 

“When the Dark Lord was looking for you, he said he would spare everyone else if you came into the forest alone. She tried to hand you over.” I can hear trepidation in his voice, like he's expecting me to start ranting and raving like a madman.

 

“Oh, is that all?” I say and hear his breath woosh out in a huff.

 

“ _Is that all?”_ He parrots.

 

“Well you said tried, not that she did. I think that if I heard that, with my Saving People Thing, I probably went on my own free will to spare lives.” Draco gives a throaty chuckle that makes my skin buzz for a second before I shift my position to throw it off.

 

“Yes, I suppose that's true. You’ll have to ask the other members of the Golden Trio.”

 

“If they ever stop stalling and tell me about the war, that is.” He scoffs and shifts in his bed again.

 

“Yes, if they ever get around to it. They need to just cast the metaphorical _Episkey_ and get it over with.”

 

“Rip it off like a band-aid.” I agree.

 

“Muggle thing?” He asks and I laugh.

 

“Yeah, same saying, no magic. It’s a little sticky bit of material you put on a wound to keep it clean while it heals.”

 

“Why do you remember that kind of stuff?” I crinkle my nose at the question, one I’ve tried to not think on too hard.

 

“I don’t know. It’s like all of my knowledge is here but I have no memories of actual events or people. If you asked me who taught me to cast a _Patronus_ before Ron and Hermione told me about third year, I would have no idea, but as you saw I can cast it just fine.” I yawn, feeling myself start to drift.

 

“I wonder if you’ll ever get your memories back.”

 

“Me too, Draco. Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning goes very much the same as the past few days. I wake early, exercise, receive my eye drops and eat breakfast. As soon as Draco and I are done eating we dress and I send a patronus to Professor McGonagall.

 

“Go to Professor McGonagall. Say: Draco and I had an idea, can you spare a minute to talk?” we only have to wait about a minute before a silvery housecat curls itself around my ankles and Professor McGonagall’s voice emerges.

 

“Of course, Mr. Potter. Feel free to come by my office now. Mr. Malfoy, it’s the headmistress’ office now. I am quite fond of your namesake.” My brow furrows and Draco chuckles but doesn’t explain. We walk together through the corridors, chatting about nothing of consequence and Draco becoming impatient with me quite a few times as I stop to converse with portraits. When we reach our destination Draco faces the gargoyles who stand sentry.

 

“Dragons.” He says, and they leap aside. _Ah, password._ We make our way up the stairs, and Draco knocks at the door at the top.

 

“Enter.” McGonagall’s voice calls from inside and he pushes the door open.

 

“Are congratulations in order?” Draco asks, his voice smooth.

 

“I am the newly appointed Headmistress, so I believe yes. But no need to butter me up to get what you want Mr. Malfoy. Tea?” I grin at her and she flashes a tiny smile in return.

 

“Yes please.” I say, and Draco does the same. Professor McGonagall serves us tea and I gratefully take a sip. _I guess I have to think of her as Headmistress McGonagall now._ I think to myself and the woman in question clears her throat.

 

“Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but why are you here boys?” She asks, taking a sip of her own tea. Draco speaks up before I can.

 

“We were talking about our influence on inter-house unity and as we were on the subject we wondered what our living situations will be like once school starts, or earlier if it’s deemed suitable for us to leave the Hospital Wing. We would like to propose the idea of a joint living space for all the eighth year students, seperate boys’ and girls’ dormitories, two students to a room, and a shared common room space.” McGonagall's eyebrows steadily rise throughout the entire speech and her sets her tea down on the desk.

 

“That's a fantastic idea, the only problem is we do not have a space that can currently house all of you.” Draco nods and I speak up this time.

 

“We would like to be put in charge of it, we can find a suitable tower and use expansion charms and make it work. Working together we should have it done in no time flat, we would just need to have a list of returning students so we know how many rooms to make.” Headmistress McGonagall graces us with a rare full-blown smile.

 

“I’ll bring it out now, you can get started right away. I’m impressed gentleman, this is a fantastic idea. I’m going to leave it to you to pair people how you see fit since between the two of you know the students’ better than I do at this point. Be smart about it, would you?” She rummages around in a drawer for a moment and produces a sheet of parchment and Draco’s wand. We both nod and I grin at her, feeling excited at the idea of having something to work on. Draco accepts his wand with a reverent look and I take the list of students from her, we say our goodbyes and head out the staircase.

 

* * *

 

 

We wander the castle for some time before agreeing on an unused tower to remodel, right now it’s just a circular room with one set of stairs upward, I think it must have been a classroom at one point. Standing in the center of it I unfold the parchment.

 

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas,  Neville Longbottom

Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil

 

Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein

Padma Patil, Morag MacDougal

 

Ernie Macmillan, Wayne Hopkins

Hannah Abbott, Megan Jones

 

Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott

Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson

 

“Do we sepates everyone by house, or just most people?” I ask eyeing the list. “I’d like to keep Dean and Seamus together.” Draco chuckles.

 

“Lets mix it up some, but we don’t need to stick to it one hundred percent.”

 

“Dean and Seamus, Morag and Megan, Ron and Blaise…” He gives me a look at this

 

“You don’t want to room with Weasley?”

 

“Do you think McGonagall would allow that, after we just preached inter-house unity?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. He chuckles again.

 

“Touché.”

 

“Is there anyone in particular you want to room with?” he eyes the list and then shakes his head. “Together?” he gives me a calculating look.

 

“Yes, I suppose that would be tolerable.” He drawls and I laugh.

 

We spend the next half hour debating pairings and finally finalize the list.

 

Ron Weasley & Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom & Theodore Nott

Terry Boot & Wayne Hopkins, Ernie Macmillan & Anthony Goldstein

 

Hermione Granger & Daphne Greengrass, Parvati Patil & Tracey Davis

Megan Jones & Morag MacDougal Hannah Abbott & Pansy Parkinson

Padma Patil & Millicent Bulstrode

 

“Great!” I grin at the parchment we’ve written everything on. “Lets get started!”

 

“Two halfs, a girls’ side and a boys side?” Draco asks me, and I nod.

 

“Let’s do the boys first, then we can move out of the Hospital Wing.” I suggest and Draco nods. We debate for a short while trying to decide how to create the staircase, deciding fairly quickly that a _Capacious Extremis_ would do for the rooms themselves. Once we finally agree on that we then debate how to do the stairs. The one at the back of the room starts halfway into the room on the left and curves along the wall ending the back, directly across from the main door, creating a quarter circle. We finally agreed on keeping it and making a second to mirror it on the right so that it creates a half circle, but to expand the room and put a wall in between the stairs and the common room so that there’s an archway on either side leading to a stairwell.

 

Since the stairs exist on the left already we decide to start on the right so that we can make them match as well as we can.

 

“Let’s start with the stairs themselves, then we can create a wall between us and them, and then we can use an expansion charm on the room to make it a bit bigger.” Draco says, taking his wand out from the inner pocket of his jacket. I notice the tag inside as he does this, _Giorgio Armani_ , and my eyebrows raise. A muggle brand, and an expensive one too. He notices my surprise and gives me a smug smirk but doesn’t comment or explain. I shake my head, drawing my wand out of my pocket, we stand facing the right wall, I draw up my power into my core and we intone the incantation together, focusing our intent on how we want the stairs to look.

 

“Partum Tribunalis!” A soft white glow emanates from our wands and we move them in synchronized movements, tracing the direction of where we want the stairs to go, with them materializing as we go. It’s like we had done this a thousand times before, our bodies, magic and even our breathing in perfect harmony. It takes a minute or two to trace our way all the way up to the back center of the room, and by the time we get there Draco’s breathing becomes labored and he’s breaking out in a sweat, I keep my focus but as soon as we end the spell and I turn to him.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask, concerned as he pulls a handkerchief from his pocket, wipes his brow, and then discards the leather garment, revealing a soft grey long sleeve underneath.

 

“Fine, that's just a lot of magical energy, creating such a large structure, even with the castle loaning its magic to help out.” I blink at this and tilt my head.

 

“It does that?”

 

“Yes, the castle has ancient magic woven into the walls to help out any renovations that need to be done. Since it’s a school the founders decided it was important to be able to change it if ever the need arose. The room of requirement is a great example of this, it produces whatever you need. It’s likely that it’s the room they used to do the ritual and the magic is condensed there.” I hum in understanding before turning back to the stairs to inspect them and compare them to the other staircase.

 

“This looks really good!” I say, smiling. I then cast a tempus, we spent a few hours arguing over spells and layout and I’m beginning to get hungry. “Why don’t you go grab us some lunch, and I’ll work on the wall and expansion charms?” He nods and heads out the door. I get an idea just as he leaves and stick my head out after him.

 

“And keep an eye out for a good portrait to put as our door!” he waves a hand to show that he heard me and I get to work.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Draco has returned, levitating a selection of food behind him, I’ve finished the expansion charm on the common room, created three floors, so that two bedrooms can go on each, and had started on the second bedroom to the first floor. Draco’s eyes widen when he sees how much I’ve done and I just shrug.

 

“Magic comes easy to me now.” I say, in explanation. “I think we can finish the first floor today, and the other two tomorrow, then start on the girls’ the day after, and then it’ll take another day to furnish it I think.” We make our way down to the common room and Draco conjured a small table with two chairs and lowers our meal in front of us. I hum in appreciation and take a huge bite of a meat pie.

 

“We should get one of the girls’ to help us furnish their rooms, give it a more feminine look. Maybe Daphne?” I say after finishing my bite. Draco gives me the slightest smile.

 

“That's a wonderful idea. I think we should also do some research into password-locking spells so that each room has their own.” I nod and stab a carrot with my fork.

 

“Smart idea, I bet we can find something in the library.”

 

The meal continues with us throwing ideas back and forth about furnishing and colors, and then we head upstairs to finish up the first floor. With Draco helping we end up finishing the second floor as well, deciding to put one bathroom on each floor instead of one for each room.

 

“Great hall for dinner?” I ask as we put the finishing touches on the last room for the night. “And then maybe we can go by the library before we head back to the Hospital Wing.”

 

“That sounds fine.” Draco agrees as he slides back into his leather jacket.

* * *

 

We’re some of the first people to get to the Great Hall, with only Hannah, Neville and Ernie sitting together. I sit across from them and Draco slides in next to me, easily falling into a conversation about potions with Ernie that I couldn’t follow. I found myself just listening to the voices around me without hearing the words, letting Dracos cool drawl lull me into a passive state, drinking my potion and letting myself eat on autopilot. I hear him give a half-hearted chuckle at something Ernie says and think about all the conversations we’ve had. He's never actually _laughed_ it’s just been a chuckle here or there, and I hum to myself, deep in thought. I stop listening to everyone talking and let his voice wash through me, I’ve finished eating and I’m leaning back, looking up at the stars twinkling on the ceiling of the great hall but not really seeing it, just listening to Draco’s melodic voice until a sharper one breaks me out of my trance.

 

“Harry!” My eyes snap to Hermione, who is now sitting next to me, the look on her face suggesting she's been trying to get my attention for the last few minutes, I glance around the table to see it now full.

 

“Sorry, ‘Mione. Lost in thought.”

 

“Clearly.” She huffed. “Where were you all day? Ron and I came to the Hospital wing before lunch to tell you about Sixth year, but you weren’t there and Madam Pomfrey had no idea where you went.”

 

“Ah… Draco and I had a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall and then were working on a special project.” Her eyebrows raise at this and she opens her mouth to ask before I cut her off. “It’s a surprise! So don’t bother asking, my lips are sealed.” I mimic zipping my lips closed and all the purebloods at the table besides Draco look at me like I had lost it at the action.

 

“Muggle thing.” Draco says coolly, and Ron narrows his eyes at him, everyone else looks sort of surprised but he just lifts one shoulder minutely in an almost-shrug and then continued in his haughtiest tone. “I’ve discovered that if Potter is doing something even more peculiar than usual it’s usually due to his… Upbringing.” He says the last word in an unsure tone and his eyes flicker to the empty potion bottle that held my nutrient potion. I choose to ignore this for now and laugh loudly, making a couple of people jump.

 

“Wow, Draco, you really _bit the bullet_ on that one, it almost sounded like you were defending me!” Draco scoffs and turns away from me, Hermione starts giggling beside me.

 

“A penny for your thought, Malfoy.” She says, and I laugh as he furrows his brow.

 

“You really hit the nail on the head, though!” I say, barely managing to force it out through my laughter.

 

“I like the cut of your jib!” She manages to say. The purebloods are looking at us now like we’re crazy and Hermione and I are leaning against each other, laughing so hard tears begin to leak out of the corners of her eyes. Seamus and Dean are both chuckling as well, Hannah is whispering explanations to Neville, and Tracey is shaking her head with a large smile. Draco sticks his nose in the air, something he does when he's feeling defensive I’ve realized, and shoots me a look.

 

“That's the last time I stand up for you, then.” He drawls.

 

“Aw, Draco. That's a really hard pill to swallow.” I say, giving him an innocent look that's ruined by Tracey finally breaking into laughter. Draco shifts his glare to her now instead of me, and Hermione wipes her eyes as she controls her laughter. Draco rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t seem to be genuinely angry. The conversation starts to drift in different directs and I space out for a bit longer before turning to Draco. “Library?” I can hear Ron choke on his food but I ignore him, he hasn’t said a word to me since my chat with Hermione and I’m determined to let him come to me.

 

“Alright.” He says and when I turn to say goodbye to everyone Hermione is looking at me with wide eyes.

 

“The Chamber library?” I can tell she wants to be invited by her tone.

 

“Ah, actually no. Just the school one, we need to find a particular spell for our project.” I explain. “Come with us? We’ll use a privacy bubble if we need to discuss details.” She grins at me, pecks Ron on the cheek and bounces out of her seat.

 

“I’d love to! I need to do some research on restoration spells, we’re working on the third floor right now and-” her voice dulls to a drone as she talks about the work they're doing, and then Draco mentions his theory on the Room of Requirement and they begin discussing that as well. When we reach the library we separate into different directions, I find a few promising books and then make my way over to where Draco is sitting, I fall gracelessly into the seat and Draco rolls his eyes. I flash him a grin and open the book on top of my pile, skimming the contents first and then flipping to the chapter I think would be helpful. Hermione comes over a few minutes later with a tower of books and takes a seat, burying her nose in a book. None of us talk for nearly an hour save Draco and I quietly pointing out relevant sections in books for the other to read, before Draco makes a triumphant noise and shoves a book under my nose.

 

“Here. This is what we need.” My gaze flicks up to his face and he has the biggest smile I’ve seen yet and his eyes are glinting happily. I feel my breath halt and clear my throat as I look back down at the book. I skim the excerpt and then look up to him and nod.

 

“Perfect.” I say, mirroring his smile and then turning to Hermione. “We found what we needed, Hermione.” I say, bringing her attention back to us.

 

“Great!” She says, and casts a tempus. “I should get going too, it’s getting late.” She gathers up her books, sending a few back to the shelves with a flick of her wand, bids us goodnight and leaves. I send the rest of the books back with a twitch of my hand and Draco tucks the book under his arm as we leave as well.

 

When we get back to our beds Draco closes the privacy barrier to change, and when i'm finished and in bed Poppy gives me my eyedrops. Right before I drift off I hear the barrier swish open again.

 

“Wouldn’t be a slumber party if it was closed.” I hear Draco say and smile before I fall completely into slumber.

 

* * *

The morning routine is the same, breakfast, eyedrops, potion. Then we head up to the seventh floor to work on our tower. We manage to finish the rest of the boys dorm _and_ do the entire girls before breaking for lunch, working together making everything so much faster than anticipated. We decide to eat lunch in the Great Hall and head down, chatting idly about furniture choices. We eat with the rest of the students who happen to be there, Ron, Hermione, Theo, and Morag the only ones who aren’t there. I chat happily to the rest of the students and when we’re done eating I turn to Daphne.

 

“Daphne, would you mind coming with us? We need you help with something.” Her eyes widen and she places her hand over her chest.

 

“Me?” she squeaks and Draco snickers. I wink and hold out my hand to help her to her feet. She exchanges a look with Tracey, takes my hand and gets to her feet. Smoothing her skirt as soon as she's upright. Draco snickers again, and I shoot him a questioning look. He shakes his head and strides off, Daphne and I trailing behind.

 

When we get to the tower Daphne looks around, wide eyed.

 

“This didn’t used to look like this.” She says, Draco rolls his eyes and I laugh.

 

“No, this is what we’ve been working on.” Draco says and she turns wide eyes at him.

 

“The two of you did this? Expansion charms are incredibly difficult. Where do the doors go?”

 

I point to the one on the right. “That's going to be the boys’ dorm,” and then to the one on the left. “and that one will be the girls. The boys’ is three stories high, two rooms and a bathroom on each floor, and two boys to a room. The girls is also three stories, with just one room on the top floor.”

 

“You and Granger are rooming together, would you like to pick your room?” Draco asks. She thinks about it for a moment and then answers.

 

“Top floor. Private bathroom.” She grins and Draco nods.

 

“Lets start there then!” I say and bound up the stairs excitedly, opening the door and brandishing my wand in preparation. 

 

We spend the next two hours furnishing the girls’ dorm, with Daphne directing us what to do. When we finish we bids us goodbye and leaves with a stern warning from me not to tell anyone. I head up to the top floor and conjure a plaque, using a permanent sticking charm to fasten it to the door.

 

“Draco!” I call down the stairs “Come help me, I have crap handwriting and I’d put money on yours being all sorts of frilly!” I can hear him huff but he comes up anyway.

 

“I have _elegant_ handwriting, Harry. Not frilly.” I chuckle and head down the flight to conjure plaques for the rest of the doors as he writes _“Daphne Greengrass & Hermione Granger” _ in decidedly frilly handwriting.

 

The second floor is _“Padma Patil & Millicent Bulstrode” _ and _“Parvati Patil & Tracey Davis” _ which leaves _“Megan Jones & Morag MacDougal” _ and _“Hannah Abbott & Pansy Parkinson” _ on the first. We do the same on the boys side, arguing for a minute on what floor we would be on before I conceded to be on the first. We decide to share our floor with Ron and Blaise, putting the _“Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas” _ and the _“Neville Longbottom & Theodore Nott” _ plaques on the doors on the second floor, leaving _“Terry Boot & Wayne Hopkins” _ and _“Ernie Macmillan & Anthony Goldstein” _for the top floor. We then set to casting the password charm on all of the doors in the girls’ dormitory since theirs was finished and calling it a night.

 

Exhausted from using so much magic we quickly eat and head back to the Hospital Wing, doing our nightly routine and falling asleep almost instantly.

 

* * *

 

After our morning routine we head back up and start furnishing the boys’ rooms. I insist on queen beds for each person, pointing out that the rooms are plenty big enough and I don’t mind the extra magic expenditure. He agrees, easily, and I think he’s relieved. Other than the size we copy the look of the standard Hogwarts four-posters. We do each of the bedspreads in a toned-down version of the persons house color on the top floor, not knowing the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs very well and figuring they could always change it. We include side tables for each bed, desks with chairs, and I add a fireplace with two armchairs to each of the rooms as a second thought. We continue to do this to the second floor, furnishing the room, and choosing colors we think will suit the occupants. I give Neville a earthy green and brown bed and Draco does blue and white for Theo. Dean gets a red and tan bedspread, and a muted orange and grey one for Seamus. Draco’s eyes widen when I conjure a bed for ron and its the violent orange of the Chudley Cannons and shakes head.

 

“That is an atrocity.” He says to me and I laugh.

 

“Maybe so, but he’ll love it.” I shrug and conjure a bed for Blaise, which Draco charms a rich purple.

 

When we get to our room I conjure my bed in a rich green and a peacock blue, Draco’s is a silver that matches his eyes with blue accents. When we finish we put the password charms on all the doors and head down to dinner, arguing about what our password should be the whole way.


	8. Iola

11, May, 1998

* * *

 

 

“No, I don’t like that one.” I say as we sit down at the table in the Great Hall, too absorbed in our conversation to take note of the other people. “I still like Melofors.”

 

“I told you it can’t be a spell, with your wandless nonsense what if you accidentally cast it?”

 

“Then your head will turn into a pumpkin, and I’ll laugh my arse off.” I begin serving myself some food while Draco scowls at me and someone clears their throat, causing us to snap back into reality and look up.

 

“What are you two talking about?” Fred asks.

 

“We’re coming up with a safeword.” Draco says evenly, and I spit the mouthful of pumpkin juice I had just taken all over my plate, feeling my face turn red. Fred and George start howling in laughter, Hermione’s cheeks tinge slightly pink and Ron is choking on a bit of sausage. Hermione claps him on the back, hard, and he splutters for a moment longer before staring at me, mouth gaping. I feel myself turn even redder.

 

“Draco!” I scold him and he snickers, then takes one look at my face and actually _laughs._

 

“Harry, you’re as red as a virgin on her bonding night, don’t be such a prude, I was only kidding!” My face heats further, the flush spreading down my neck.

 

“Well I am-” I begin to snap before I cut off, a cold feeling spreading through my veins. _Am I?_ I look to Hermione with wide eyes and she covers her mouth in an attempt to hide her amusement before she starts laughing as well, not giving me an answer. Ron joins in after a second and I’m stuck there, flushed with embarrassment as the others start to filter in, taking in my red face and the group of laughing people around me and giving me questioning looks. I can’t meet their eyes, I just down my potion and start to eat the food on my plate. Soon Draco stops laughing and puts a hand on my arm. Tingles shoot up from where his skin bushes mine, since the sleeves of my Weasley sweater are pushed up past my elbows. He winks at me and starts to put food on his plate as well. If my face wasn’t already flaming I’m sure I would have blushed.

 

Luna comes in last, takes her usual seat next to me and peers curiously into my red face.

 

“Oh, how unfortunate. I was hoping the subject of Harry’s virginal status would have come up in private.” She says airily, and reaches for the pudding first. This causes the twins to howl in laughter and I give up on eating to cover my face with my hands.

 

“Luuunaaaa.” I whine and she shoots me a smile, I don’t even know how she knows what we were talking about. Soon the laughter dies and Hermione is the first to speak up.

 

“So, what _were_ you talking about?” She asks.

 

“I have half a mind to not tell you a thing.” I say petulantly and cross my arms, but then Draco speaks up.

 

“If everyone wants to meet here for breakfast the surprise will be ready by then, and you can find out for yourselves.” This seems to appease her and sparks curiosity in everyone else. I sigh and continue my meal, but I can still feel the heat in my cheeks.

* * *

 

We end up going on a portrait search after dinner, with permission from the Headmistress to use any one, and to let her know which one we decide on so she can move it and turn it into the door. I think about all of the portraits I’ve stopped to talk with but can't come up with any that stuck with me as memorable. I wander the halls, striking up conversation with a few portraits before I come to a woman in a beautiful violet dress, cascading dark hair and shining grey eyes. I learn that her name is Iola Hitchens and she’s witty and friendly. I explain what we’re looking for and her face transforms into a huge grin and she readily agrees, saying she would be happy to help. Draco and I had parted ways to look but I can hear him talking to a portrait not too far.

 

“Draco!” I call “I found one!” He comes over and as soon as he gets close enough to recognize her she smirks.

 

“You would pick this one, of the hundred of portraits in Hogwarts.” He says with his smirk still in place. “Iola Hitchens, née Black, am I correct?” he asks and her eyebrows raise at my sharp intake of breath.

 

“Yes, that's me.” She answers carefully.

 

“My mother is a Black.” he says and my head snaps to him.

 

“She is?” He nods and I think about this for a second.

 

“Did you know that I’m the Black heir?” I ask him and this time his eyes widen. Iola gives a tinkling laugh.

 

“I had no idea! I was struck of the family tree for marrying a muggle, so I do admit I didn’t keep up with it, but I did see the three Black sisters last generation here.” She peers carefully at Draco’s face. “Narcissa?” She asks and he nods.

 

“Andromeda was disowned for the same reason as you, and Aunt Bella died…” He glances at me with a closed off expression and I furrow my brow.

 

“She’s the one who hurt Hermione, yeah?” I ask and he nods and takes a deep breath.

 

“Also the woman who was standing with the Dark Lord at the end.” _Ah._ I put my hand on his shoulder.

 

“You’re not your family, Draco.” I say. Iola’s eyes are shining.

 

“Also, did you know that you’re the godfather to the youngest Black blood?” Draco asks me and I stiffen.

 

“No, I had no idea. Who’s kid?”

 

“Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks, Andromeda’s daughter. Both deceased.” I frown at that, no one had told me Remus had died. “Teddy, the baby, is with Andromeda.” I hum in thought.

 

“Died in the battle?” I ask and Draco nods. “No one told me. I don’t even know how many we lost.”

 

“Fifty.” His answer is short and I know he wants to change the subject, but doesn’t want to ask me to remain in the dark so he lets me ask.

 

“Well. Iola, do you still want to help out?” I ask, taking pity on his discomfort and changing the subject, I’ll bring it up again when we’re in private. She smiles brightly at me.

 

“I would love to, Harry.” I smile and take my wand out, casting a nonverbal patronus.

 

“Go to Headmistress McGonagall. Say: Iola Hitchens is willing to help us, she's on the Second floor corridor near the stairs. Thank you!” My panther stretches leisurely and then bounds off to deliver its message. “Now that's done let’s go decorate the common room and get to bed.” I suggest and Draco nods.

 

We walk in silence, but I break it as soon as we get inside the common room.

 

“Purple and copper?” I ask and he surveys the room with a thoughtful expression and then nods. We set to work, and soon the room has a fireplace, multiple overstuffed chairs, couches, tables, a few bookshelves and desks with wooden chairs in a nice dark wood. All of the chairs and couches are a lovely dark eggplant color with copper accents to brighten them up. I start moving my wand in a rounded “4” shape multiple times and a plush rug in a shimmery copper color begins to weave itself on the floor in front of the fireplace, spreading under the group of chairs and loveseats in front of it. We turn towards each other when we finish and Draco gives me another rare grin, and I can’t help but to grin back. “We need an animal mascot.” I say and he takes on a contemplative look.

 

“A Blast-Ended Skrewt.” he says with a straight face and I snort before we both dissolve into laughter. Now that it’s not at my expense I can appreciate Draco’s rich laugh and it sends a warmth down my spine.

 

“How about a unicorn?” I ask when we’ve collected ourselves and he looks thoughtful.

 

“I think that would suit very well.” We raise our wands, exchange a glance raise our wands together. We spin a tapestry of a purple shield above the fireplace with a shimmering copper unicorn rearing up on its back legs out of magic, a thrumming noise spreading out throughout the room as we do so. “A name too?” He asks and I cock my head.

 

“Equorum?” I suggest,  and he smiles softly at me causing the warm feeling his laughter gave me to grow.

 

“That's wonderful, I think.” I raise my wand and add a copper banner going across the unicorn’s hind legs and Draco raises his to write the new name on it in purple. I raise my wand again and the words “non scholae, sed vitae discimus” appear below the banner and Draco chuckles. “Very witty.”

 

“I try.” I say with a smile. We take one last look around the room, making sure everything looks perfect and head back to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

 

The next morning I wake up at my regular early hour and exercise while Draco reads a letter, accept my eyedrops from Poppy and shove my potion in my pocket. Draco eyeballs it again with a critical look and I roll my eyes. I can feel him wanting to ask a question about it but don’t push it, knowing he will when he’s ready. We continue our conversation about passwords on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sit down between the Weasley twins, who are turned away from each other, each talking to the person on either side of them, and Draco takes the seat across from me. Luna sits down next to him, and he stiffens momentarily before forcing himself to relax and striking up a conversation with her. The rest of the students file in and start eating, and when Ginny sits on her other side I get their attention, along with the twins.

 

“Ginny, Fred, George, Luna? I just wanted to let you know that the surprise is for the eighth years but you guys are welcome to check it out.” Fred and George both nod in understanding and agree to coming.

 

“I’d love to see it, Harry.” Luna says with a smile and Ginny nods too. Breakfast continues quickly after that, everyone rushing to get through it in anticipation or the surprise. Hermione speculates about what it could be out loud but never really gets close. I smile at her and listen to her musings as I finish eating.

 

“Ready?” I ask the table in general after glancing around and not seeing anyone actively eating. There's a mutual sound of agreement and as everyone is standing up to leave a silvery cat bounds into sight and sits itself in front of me. The Headmistress’ voice comes from it when it opens its mouth.

 

“Wonderful job boys, I doubt I could have done it better myself, and certainly not half as quickly. The password is _“Pallida”_ which you may change, just inform me when and if you do so. No need to tell me the secondary passwords, but maybe create a secondary emergency override in your spellwork.” I grin, and Hermione looks like she's about to burst with curiosity, her fingers are drumming on her leg and she's biting her lip. I exchange a look with Ron and we both chuckle.

 

“Follow me!” I say and everyone does, Draco walking by my side. We climb the stairs with everyone talking in rushed excited tones behind us, and when we reach Iola’s portrait Hermione gasps.

 

“This hasn’t always been here!” She exclaims, and I’m guessing she knows the password is to get in. I decide to be slightly mean and prolong the moment.

 

“Hello Iola, how was the move?” I ask and her eyes glint mischievously.

 

“Quite pleasant, thank you. I don’t make it a habit to wander the castle so it was lovely to see all of the improvements on my way up.

 

“Did you notice the flowers?” She gives a lovely tinkling laugh at this.

 

“I did! Your doing, I presume?” she asks and I nod, offering a grin in her direction. Before I can say anything else Hermione snaps at me.

 

“Quit stalling!” I laugh again and Draco chuckles.

 

“Pallida.” I say to Iola and there’s a faint click and she swings inward, I step back, gesturing the group ahead of me, and Iola waves daintily at everyone as they step through the doorway. After everyone is through I give Iola a wink and pass through the threshold myself, reveling in the shocked silence of everyone. As soon as I’m all the way through Draco turns to me and gives me his trademark smirk, and I smile back, a tight feeling in my chest I chalk up to being nervous about everyone liking the new dorms. As everyone takes in their surroundings, even Daphne looking shocked, I begin to shift my weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the drawn out silence. I look at Draco to see if he’s feeling as restless as I am, and he’s standing with his arms crossed across his chest and a smug expression, drinking in the atmosphere. After another long minute that seemly takes an eternity Hermione spins to face us.

 

“The two of you did this? A common room space for us? That's so thoughtful…” She finally breaks the silence, and Dracos smug look increases even more.

 

“Actually, there's a girls and a boys dormitory as well. We spent the last couple days creating it with space-expansion charms and conjuring furniture.” Draco drawls, inspecting his fingernails as he does. Everyone is looking at us now and I can’t help but to grin as I start to explain. “The castles charms are set to help create these things of course, so the quality should be satisfactory.”

 

“There are two sides, girls to the left and boys to the right. Each room has a password enchantment on the door and a two foot privacy bubble around it, anyone outside of which will not hear you say your password. They are all currently unset, to set one both occupants must touch their wand to the plaque with your names and one of you has to say it out loud. There are three floors and two rooms to a floor, two people to a room.” I level Ron and Hermione with a look at this point. “The stairs to the girls dorm are not enchanted to turn into a slide when a boy enters, please be respectful of your roomates and don't forget privacy charms!” Hermione’s face goes red and the Weasley twins start laughing and poking fun at Ron.

 

“If it’s okay with everyone living here I think underclassmen should be able to visit if we do desire.” Draco continues my speech and gestures to Ginny and Luna at this point “And we can have set up a system to decide on a new password once a month.” There was the general sound of a murmured agreement, and  Draco nods happily at this, conjuring a tall clear jar with a lid on a hinge.

 

“I will set enchantments on this so that it will work along the same lines as the Goblet of Fire in our fourth year, write your suggestion on it and on the first of each month it will supply us with a new password. Each month It will select a password and destroy the rest, only eighth years will be able to enter something in it, and I ask you to not enter something that has already been used.” He says, setting the jar on the mantle of the fireplace. Everyone agrees again and wait for more. “Now, go check out your rooms, some of you are rooming with people who are arriving on the train so don’t be surprised if your roommate isn’t here yet.” Grins broke out over the crowd and everyone hurried off to go check out the new living quarters, only leaving Luna, Ginny, Draco and the twins behind. Excited shouts echo from up the halls as I make my way over to a loveseat by the fire and settle down into it, Luna settling in next to me. I fiddle with the flowers in her hair for a second, thinking about that day fondly. My eyes drift over to our house symbol and an idea strikes me, I lift my hand slightly and focus my energy until a crown of flowers appears on the unicorns head, decorating him with roses such a dark red they looked black, red, yellow, and white Zinnia, and purple basil leaves. Luna hums in appreciation and I tug affectionately on a flower, the fact that she's still wearing them producing a warm feeling in my chest. I kept mine as well, tucked away in the drawer of my bedside table, I think Draco vanished his as soon as he could get it off though since I haven’t seen hide nor hair of it since that day but for me they were a sign of friendship when I couldn’t remember anything. I see him roll his eyes at my antics but he smiles in my direction afterwards, and I’d like to think he's thinking of that day fondly as well. I let my thoughts drift from here, twirling a lock of Luna’s hair between my fingers and wait for everyone else to come down stairs. I didn’t have to wait long before Parvati and Tracey come back down, talking animatedly together about how excited they were to only have two people to a room.

 

“Everything to your satisfaction, ladies?” Draco asks and they both nod and hop up down excitedly.

 

“When are we all moving in? The quarters they gave us are fine, but this is much nicer!” Parvati asks, a huge grin on her face.

 

“I think we could probably move in today if we’d like to. I can ask the Headmistress now if you’d like.” I say and they both start talking very quickly to each other in a hushed tone.

 

“Yes please.” Tracey says after they finished. “And we want to have a party! The Patil sisters and I can go into hogsmeade and get some drinks, and someone can round up some food from the kitchen and we can have a proper party!” I hum in thought before replying.

 

“Shouldn’t we wait for the other eighth years?” The two girls turn to each other again and resume their hushed whispering, Draco and I exchange an amused look at this.

 

“Let's do both.” Tracey starts

 

“A smaller one now-” Parvati continues, reminding me of the weasley twins.

 

“And we can do a huge one-”

 

“with some of our seventh year friends invited too.” Parvati finishes. And George speaks up.

 

“Is that what it’s like talking to us?” his eyes are on the two girls with an amused glint, and Fred is chuckling madly beside him.

 

“Yes.” Luna, Ginny, Draco and I all chorus, causing both of the twins to start laughing in earnest. I shake my head, and focus on a happy memory. _The night before, Draco and I each in our beds, he’s telling me about adventures he went on as kid. Exploring his ancestral home, finding hidden passageways and secret rooms through bookcases. His voice low and melodic, lulling me into a contented headspace as I let his words wash through me._

 

“Expecto Patronum!” I chant, and my Panther springs from my wand.

 

“Oi!” I hear Ron’s voice from the boys’ dormitory archway. “What the bloody hell happened to your stag?” I look over to him and smile, shrugging.

 

“I guess I’m just not the same person I was before I lost my memory.” I say before turning to the silvery beast. “Go to Headmistress McGonagall. Say: Is it okay if all the eighth years move in today? So far everyone loves it.” and she bounds away. Hermione chooses this moment to rush down the stairs, her hair looking even frizzier with her excitement and reminding me of startled cat, followed by Padma, Hannah, and Daphne.

 

“You two did _all_ of this??” She says, her eyes shining with excitement. Draco preens a bit under the attention and I nod.

 

“There was a room here, with a staircase along the back that lead to a second floor. We created the second staircase, halved the upstairs, and built up from there, but the castle spellwork helped a lot.” I explain. “I don’t think I could have conjured the furniture half as well without it.”

 

“Harry, that's _amazing!_ I can’t believe you did this all in such a short time!” She exclaims, ignoring me for the most part, and then looks contemplative for a second. “I want to talk to you later about your power increase, we should do some tests to discover your boundaries so you don’t hurt yourself thinking you can take on some huge task you can’t.” I agree easily to this as she seats herself on a loveseat, Ron taking the other side of it, as the other eighth year boys start filtering down and joining the seating area.  

 

“Did McGonagall assign the rooms?” Ron asks, looking slightly disappointed.

 

“No, Harry and I decided on them.” Draco says and Rons forehead creases as he looks at me.

 

“Why didn’t we room together?”

 

“We tried to split up the houses as much as we could.” I offer, shrugging. “Dean and Seamus only got to room together because they would be in the others room anyway, and we thought it fairest to not put anyone through that as a roommate.” Dean grins brightly at me at this, slinging an arm around Seamus where they’re snuggled up on one end of a couch, with Tracey and Parvati sitting on the other half, Padma sitting on the floor between their legs.

 

“Thanks for that, mate!” Dean says. “We’ve already transfigured our bed into one!” Everyone groans at this and I bark out a laugh. Seamus’ ears turn pink and he pinches Dean hard in the side. Everyone chats happily about their rooms for a few minutes as I wait for the Headmistress’ patronus. When it finally comes all of the girls have congregated to the floor right in front of the fire and they’re all talking quietly and giggling madly, including Hermione. Ron is watching her with a fond look and the twins are talking about something with Seamus and Dean that I tuned out long ago, when it started getting a bit too _risque_ for me. The cat hovers next to me and delivers its message, gaining everyone's attention.

 

“Please have everyone move in at their leisure, as soon as tonight is perfectly acceptable. Please keep in mind that everyone is helping out with restoration tomorrow after breakfast and that a Hangover Cure takes at least two hours to brew, and we do not stock it in the Hospital Wing.”  A laugh is shared at this, the Patil twins and Tracey leap to their feet and scurry away to buy some firewhiskey from Hogsmeade. I stand up as well.

 

“I’m going to go gather my things from the Hospital Wing.” I say to the group at large, and Draco stands to come as well. Hermione gives me a wave and says she is going to do the same. Draco and I walk out of the main door and strike up our password debate once again.

 

“Open sesame.” I say, after being shot down with all of my suggestions thus far and doing the same to his, he gives me a funny look at this as we push into the Hospital Wing.

 

“Muggle thing?” I nod and he looks thoughtful. “What about .:Open:.?” He asks

 

“Oh, that's perfect! Good job remembering how to say it!” He gives me a smug smirk at this.

 

“Yes, having more than half a brain does have its advantages.” I roll my eyes and punch his shoulder lightly, making him chuckle, before turning to my bed.

 

I don’t have a lot of things, a few sets of clothes, my dirty jacket still kicked under my bed, my flower crown, a money bag with some galleons and sickles in it, and a few books Poppy brought me from the library. I stack everything neatly on the bed, placing my flowers on top of my books, folding my clothes next to them and then going for the jacket last. I pull it out, grab the fabric bunched up inside and yank it out, vanishing the jacket as the silvery fabric comes free. I run my hand over the cloak, the slides right down over it like it’s made out of water and I hum in appreciation. I flip it so it lays over my hand and it vanishes from sight completely. I grin and add it to my stack of clothes, then wave a hand and everything lifts off the bed to hover behind me. I turn around and see Draco has everything in a trunk, which he is now casting a levitation charm on and turning to me. I frown and look at my scant amount of belongings.

 

“I’m going to need to go shopping.” I say mournfully and a smile creeps its way onto Draco’s face.

 

“Finally, a chance to get you out of those rags and into some proper clothes. You’ll have to come with me and I’ll help you pick out some decent things. I’ll need to get new school supplies when the letters go out anyway.” He pauses and seems to think about saything the next part before he heaves a breath and continues. “My trial is next week, Monday the Eighteenth, I got a letter this morning notifying me. If you would like to meet up afterwards we can go into London together.” The _If I go free_ hangs heavily in the air between us and I give him a sad smile.

 

“That sounds perfect, will we have our letters?”

 

“No, they don’t usually go out until late July. But we can get some basic necessities, and maybe ask Headmistress McGonagall for any information on things we need, the sooner we get you a trunk and some new clothes the better.” I nod and we start to head out of the Hospital up to the Eighth Year Tower, carefully maneuvering our things so we don't bump into walls. I spoke the password to Iola, and when we get to our room we both pull out our wands, holding them against the plaque.

 

.:Open:. I hissed and felt the charms go into effect as an orange light emanated softly from each of our wand tips. I took a step back and let Draco go in first, he does and sets his trunk down at the foot of his bed, the one closer to the door. I follow him in, crossing the room to the other bed and lay my things out on top of it. I leave the clothes on the bed and pick up the books and my money pouch, bringing the books to the desk on my side of the room. I pile them neatly there, bringing the animagus transformation book and the pouch back to the bed, placing the book on my bedside table and the pouch in the drawer. I then levitate the ring of flowers to the wall at the head of my bed, positioning it carefully in the center about two feet above the headboard, and send a sticking charm towards it. I put my stack of clothes on one of the armchairs by the fireplace, not really wanting to put them on the floor or make a precarious stack on my bedside table, Draco frowns at me.

 

“Maybe you should owl-order a trunk. Once they see it’s you I'm sure they’ll put a rush on it and could send it in the next few days, if you request a catalogue now it will probably be here by dinner.”

 

“Request it from where?” I ask

 

“The best trunks come from Roberts and Sons, it’s a very fine shop in London, they have the most sturdy expansion charms I’ve come across.” I nod in understanding, ask if I can borrow a quill and some parchment and he tells me how to word my request, making sure that I sign it. “You can borrow my owl to send it as well, I think she’ll be able to get it there faster than a school owl.” He offers as he throws open the window to the left of his desk and whistles loudly out the window. Only a few moment later a Blakiston’s Fish Owl soars in through the open space, and circles once around the room before landing gracefully on the back of Draco’s desk chair. I duck as she flies over me, my eyes going wide at the sheer size of it, likely around two feet tall and stocky.

 

“Oh wow. Thank you, Draco. She’s beautiful.” I walk over slowly and extend my hand out to pet the mottled copper and brown bird, but Draco catches my wrist before I can touch her.

 

“She’s a proud beast, this one.” He says with a fond look towards to bird. “She likes to be stroked but watch yourself. If she feels you’re being condescending she’ll bite you without a second thought.” I chuckle at this. _She’s just like you._  I think to myself before tentatively running the backs of my fingers down her head once. She hoots in appreciation and closes her yellow eyes. I do it once more before drawing my hand back.

 

“Will you take a letter for me?” I ask her, she opens her eyes and gives me an appraising look before slowly sticking out her leg for me. I smile and tie the missave to it. “To Roberts and Sons, please. And they’ll likely give you a reply.” She hoots again and spreads her massive wings to take off, I take a step back so that she has room to stretch. She does another lap around the room, coming so close to me that the wind from her beating her wings mussed my hair into a bigger mess than it usually is, before soaring out the window and I shake my head fondly.

 

“That has got to be the biggest owl I’ve ever seen. What’s her name?”

 

“Eris, she was a gift from my mother the summer after my first year, I just used a family owl during first year but when I saw yours I had to have one myself. That owl was one of a kind. So I begged and pleaded my parents to get something other than the eagle owls we have at home or one of the more common breeds sold at Eyelops.” He smiled wistfully at the memory as he watched her grow smaller as she flew away “We portkeyed to a Russian specialty breeder to buy her, for my twelfth birthday.” Draco closed the window and turned towards me, and his eyes flicked up to my hair, and I push a hand through it in a futile attempt to make it lay flat, imagining the mess it must be from Eris’ strong wind.

 

“We should do something about your hair as well, if you’re going to let me assist in making you presentable we may as well go all the way.”

 

“I was thinking of just growing it out, that way I can just tie it back and not worry about it.” He nods and walks towards me, lifting a hand to the lock of hair tucked behind my ear and yanking on it. I flinch away and cross my arms in front of me, fighting the heat I can feel rising in my cheeks with all my might.

 

“You’ll need to actually brush it if you do that.” He says and chuckles before turning away from me to walk to the door, I lift a hand and fiddle with the piece of hair that's now brushing my cheekbone but I don't move to shove it back again. “Lets go get some food from the kitchens.” He suggests as he pulls the door open and strides out. It takes me a minute to gather myself after that odd interaction and I end up scrambling to catch up with him in the common room.

 

“Do you know where the kitchens are?” He nods slightly and makes an affirmative noise as we open the main door and head out.

 

“Just follow me.” He says and I oblige, following him down staircases and through corridors before he halts in front of a portrait of fruit. He reaches his hand up and dances his fingers over a pear which begins to squirm and giggle. My eyes widen as it transforms into a doorknob and he turns it, looking back to me with a smirk.

 

“I love magic.” I say with a sigh and step through.

* * *

 

We depart from the kitchens, arms loaded with pumpkin pasties, treacle tart and a selection of various sandwiches. I had told Draco what Ron and Hermione told me about Dobby and how he used to work in the Hogwarts kitchens before he died, and in turn Draco is telling me about his experience with the house elf I adopted into the pseudo family I had built myself over the years.

 

“He was a very strange elf, that one. My father's personal elf for only about ten months before you _liberated_ the sorry thing. House elves thrive off of the magical connection to a family, often with elf family lines growing with wizarding ones and growing stronger the longer the line carries on. But every so often you get an elf that just doesn’t… Click. Dobby was with the family since birth, marked then to become my father’s personal elf, since that's what his mother was, and went through the seven years required basic training before apprenticing under his mother for three. He did well under the tutelage of Pibsy for those three years, but as soon as she passed away and Dobby was on his own he began to show his eccentricity. Maybe it had something to do with her death, and maybe he just wasn't right for a magical bind. He wasn’t loyal in the way a house elf should be. My father was going to send him back to training to become a kitchen elf when he was freed.” Draco pauses here to smirk. “I never did get the whole story, my father was very closed off about it. Embarrassed. I knew better than to push him, he isn’t the kindest man and would have disciplined me for asking to cover his folly. Tricked by a twelve year old boy...” I shrug and give him a half-smile and he gives me a short laugh in return and shakes his head. We continue to talk about nothing of importance the rest of the way to the eighth year dormitories.

 

Iola raises her eyebrows at our load of snacks and I shrug as Draco gives her the password. She chuckles and the door swings open. Everyone is sitting around the common room, save the Patil twins and Tracey who must still be in Hogsmeade. Draco and I make our way over to the seats by the fire, setting down the plates full of treats on the coffee table and settling down ourselves. Draco takes an overstuffed chair and I settle on the floor next to the Weasley twins with my back to the fire. I zone out for some time, listening to the conversations humming around me and soaking up as much information as I can. About half an hour later Tracey, Padma and Parvati arrive, Tracey is carrying a four-bottle crate of firewhisky, Parvati and Padma are each carrying a twelve-bottle crate of butterbeer with a small box balanced on top. They all set their crates down on the floor between two of the chairs and each of the twins pick up the small boxes on top of their crates. Padma pulls out a lime green potion and passes the box to her right, Parvati pulls out two of the same color potion, handing one to Tracey and passing the box to her left. They all tuck their potion into a pocket and Tracey grins at my confused look.

 

“Hangover potion.” She explains.

 

“Take it as soon as you wake up-” Padma continues

 

“You’ll thank us.” Parvati finishes. I look around at all the goods they’ve bought. My brow furrows and I stand up.

 

“Will the three of you come with me for a moment?” I ask them and their eyebrows raise but they nod. I gesture them to follow me to my room, ignoring the wolf-whistles from George. .:Open:. I hiss to the door and it unlocks, I stand back so they can come in and leave the door open behind the four of us. I walk over to my bedside table and take out my money bag.

 

“I don’t want to hear any arguments.” I say as I push two galleons into each of their hands. Tracey opens her mouth to argue anyway, holding the gold coin out towards me but I cut her off. “No, don’t want to hear it. You guys can orchestrate and pay for the next party if you’d like, but I would like to get this one. I want to let everyone recuperate from the war without worries for a bit, and that includes financially. All those hangover potions couldn’t have been cheap, and they were very thoughtful.”

 

“But Harry, you gave us the whole new tower so we can all live together, and you defeated You-Know-Who…” Padma says, her brow furrowing. “You’ve done enough.” I shrug and smile at them

 

“I like to do things for people. If you want to repay me let me re-do your flowers, they make me happy.” all three girls burst out in laughter, shaking their heads and stowing the money, Tracey pulls out her wand.

 

“Harry Potter.” Padma starts

 

“You’re too good for this world.” Parvati finishes and I laugh.

 

“Orchideous” Tracey says, tracing her wand in a circle above my head easily. I feel the weight of a ring of flowers settling on my head and I sigh happily, waving my wand so that they have matching rings of yellow roses and fern adorning their heads. We walk back down to the common room together, the girls whispering fiercely between them and Ron snorts when he gets a look at my crown. I shrug and give him a lopsided grin, Draco rolls his eyes and touches his hair nervously, like he's checking to make sure I haven’t stuck more flowers there.

 

“What was that all about?” Hermione asks and I wave my hand dismissively as I sit down on the couch next to her.

 

“Nothing important, can you pass me a-”

 

“He’s lying.” Tracey interrupts my attempt at changing the subject

 

“He insisted on paying-” Parvati continued.

 

“For everything!” Padma went on.

 

“So I’d let the poor sod give you another crown as a thank you.” Tracey added

 

“He loves them!” all three girls chorused and I burst into laughter, the three of them all smirked at me and began passing around the bottles of butterbeer. Fred and George waved at me to catch my attention and pointed at their heads excitedly. I waved a hand at the two of them and crowns of monkey face orchids appeared on their heads. They began to talk in heated whispers among themselves, obviously plotting something. Hermione gives me a fond look and shakes her head, muttering something like _too good for this world_ under her breath. I pinch her arm softly and she gives me a smile. I cast a flower crown onto her head as well, giving her the same Larkspur and Statice as before. She reaches up to brush her fingers along the petals.

 

“Do you consciously choose what flowers to give people?” She asks and I shrug.

 

“Sometimes. I gave the girls all yellow roses because it symbolises friendship. I gave the twins monkey orchids because they needed something on the humorous side.” She smiled and nodded at that “And the rest is kind of instinct I think. Although Luna’s lilacs were conscious as well because she needed something drapey and purple to bring out her eyes and I thought they suited her.” I shot a wink at Luna and she gave me a dreamy smile and tugged lovingly on her flowers in return. Hermione hums, deep in thought.

 

“I’m going to do some research into this, see what the symbolism is behind each flower, and if the subconscious choices mean anything.” She mused, obviously excited at the idea of a new project. “The one you’re wearing now is made of peach roses, which mean appreciation, sincerity and gratitude. I’m guessing it was on purpose from the girls.” I nod in agreement, watching everyone chat and have a good time and finishing my butterbeer. Tracey has opened a bottle and most everyone is passing it around, playing some sort of game. Neville passes me a glass with a good amount of firewhiskey in it and I take a large swallow, enjoying the way it burns. Hermione goes on to talk about the history of flower symbolism and I drown her out, watching as Daphne passes Draco the bottle and asks him a question, quirking her brow. He takes a large swallow instead of answering and flashes her a grin. There’s a dusting of pink high on his cheekbones that's slowly spreading the more he drinks and he’s starting to be more free with his smiles and laughter, I can feel a soft smile on my lips as his rich laugh reverberates through the room and makes my stomach flutter uncomfortably. Suddenly someone is snapping their fingers in front of my face and I snap back to reality, Ron is trying to get my attention.

 

“You were staring at Malfoy, mate.” Ron says and finishes off his glass of firewhisky. Hermione is on her second and she's decidedly flushed, I look down at my glass and finish it as well.

 

“Yeah, he's rather handsome when he laughs, isn’t he?” I say offhandedly and Hermione giggles girlishly. Ron pales and shakes his head, his eyes darting nervously to where Draco is now laughing wholeheartedly at something the Weasley twins are saying, his face flushed and eyes sparkling.

 

“He is.” Hermione agrees and positively _leers_ at me. I can’t hold back my laughter at this and clutch my sides and Hermione starts giggling madly and spills a bit of her drink on herself. Draco looks over to ua at the noise, his eyes still crinkled at the corners and comes over to sit himself next to me, on the armrest of the couch.

 

“What’s so funny over here?” He asks, tipping more firewhisky into my empty glass. Ron groans and gets up, moving to where Dean and Seamus are chatting with Tracey and Ernie.

 

“Hermione has the hots for you.” I say, then hide my face behind my glass as Hermione bursts into renewed laughter.  

 

“That's not-” she gasps for air and calms herself just enough to choke out “You’re the one who called him handsome!” Draco goes red at this and the fluttering feeling returns. I pat him on his knee and smile up at him.

 

“Don’t worry, Draco. We can all be adults about this, I won't make you choose between us.” He looks down at me and gives me the trademark smirk.

 

“There’s hardly a competition.” He says, in all seriousness. I can feel the beginning of a flush under his intense gaze before he turns to Hermione much faster than I thought was possible in his inebriated state and falls to one knee in front of her. She had just started to control her laughter and it starts up new again, her shoulders shaking with it. “Oh Hermione, since the first day I lay eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. When I cast _Densaugeo_ on you it was really only schoolyard bullying, proverbial pigtail pulling. The day you slapped me was the best day of my life, I can still feel the sting when I think back on it. I beg of you, leave your Weasley behind and lets elope.” By the time Draco finishes his over dramatic speech I’ve slid off of my seat from laughing so hard and I’m sitting on the floor, clutching my aching sides. Hermione has tears streaming down her face, and Ron is as red as a tomato. I can hear the rest of the occupants in the room cheering Draco on, clinking their wands on their butterbeer bottles and encouraging a kiss. Draco moves forward like he’s going to kiss Hermione and she shoves him back playfully. He lands on the floor and begins to laugh himself, laying back so that his head is on my lap. He winks at me and I roll my eyes, casting a wandless _Orchideous_ so that his head is topped with a ring of daisies, but foregoing the sticking charm this time. He sighs happily and closes his eyes, his fingers tracing the flowers. I take another drink from my glass, emptying it and Blaise reaches over to fill it for me, making me think that everyone must be making sure it's never empty for long. I mimic Draco’s happy sigh, take a sip and rest my head against the couch cushion.

 

“I’m going to get Hermione to bed.” Ron says, looking down at me as he helps her to her feet. “Don’t drink too much.” I laugh and nod in agreement, and he leaves, practically carrying a still-laughing Hermione up the stairs.

 

“I’m coming to bed in twenty minutes, you better be decent!” Daphne calls after them and the back of Ron’s neck turns red. The party doesn’t last too much longer after that, everyone slowly saying their goodnights and heading to bed. I sway a bit on my feet when I stand as the room lurches violently around me, but Draco puts a steadying hand on my arm and hauls me up the stairs with surprising strength. I thanks him, kick off my shoes and crawl under my covers, vanishing all my clothes with a thought as soon as I’m bundled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iola Hitchens is actually part of the Black Family Tree, I was looking at existing portraits in the Harry Potter universe to get an idea of how I should describe their portrait and while I was looking at the Black Tree it just seemed suitable to use an existing person. (There is some debate on if her name is Iola or Isla, as in an early rendition of JK’s notes it’s Isla, but on the actual tree its Iola so I’m going with that.)
> 
> I know Equorum is the Genitive form of Equus, I thought about using just “Equus” because I kind of like how it sounds like “Equal” but decided against it in the end.
> 
> Todays flower websites: http://www.flowermeaning.com and http://www.sensationalcolor.com/color-for-your-home/colorful-holidays-occasions/meaning-color-roses-768#.WfAo1NenHIU  
> Black Rose- Though true black roses don’t exist, blooms that are the darkest red can look black. Black roses could symbolize rebirth or the beginning of something new.  
> Basil- a symbol of peace in some cultures  
> Zinnia-
> 
> yellow: daily remembrance  
> white: pure goodness  
> red: of the heart, steadfastness, familial ties, like the steady beating of a heart  
> mixed: thinking of an absent friend
> 
> What do you guys think about a POV shift every once in awhile? I think it would be some Harry and then some Draco alternating between the two, but I’m not sure if it would just be unnecessarily confusing.


	9. Draco's Theory

12, May, 1998

* * *

 

I blink my eyes open blearily, confused by the strange surroundings as I push myself into a sitting position and reach to the side table for my glasses. My hand meets a cold glass vial instead and I fumble around for a few moments until giving up and casting a silent _accio_ for them instead. They fly into my hand and I shove them onto my face, and then press my hand against my forehead and groan. I feel like I’ve been run over by a hippogriff, my head throbbing and the vision in my injured eye worse than usual. I look over to the side table and see the lime green potion, snatching it up and downing it quickly. I sigh and the headache disapparates instantly and the stiff ache in my muscles slowly melts away. I still feel exhausted but it's a far cry from how I was feeling before the potion. I yank my bed curtains open and slide out of bed, realising a second too late that I’m not clothed.

 

“Potter!” Draco cries, I whirl around to face him and and actually brings a hand up to cover his eyes, and I can see his cheeks turn pink from behind it.

 

“Ah! Sorry, sorry. I don't even remember undressing, erm I didn’t realize.” I say and frantically accio a towel to wrap around myself. “Covered.” I mutter and I can feel my face heating up drastically. Draco drops his hand and his eyes slide over my chest slowly, I can feel my face heat even further and the flutter in my stomach makes an appearance.

 

“I, er… I’m going to go shower. And then I’m going to get my eyedrops done before breakfast, would you like to come with me?”  I feel the blush go even further down my neck as Draco cocks an eyebrow and his cheeks redden further as well. I close my eyes and press the heel of my palm to my forehead for the second time that morning. “To the Hospital Wing I mean, not the erm... First part…” I don’t even know why I’m so embarrassed right now, I just can't seem to fight of the blood rising in my face and I don’t even wait for an answer, I just spin on my heel and fling open the door and rush in through the one to the washroom, closing it quickly behind me. I lean my back up against the door and close my eyes, inhaling deeply. When I open them again they land on Ron, standing at the sink brushing his teeth, but looking at me with a slightly stunned expression. He spits into the sink and rinses his brush, then straightens and raises an eyebrow at me, I still haven’t moved.

 

“What the hell was that all about?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest. I heave a deep breath and walk over to one of the showers.

 

“Well, I woke up completely starkers-” I start and Ron’s other eyebrow joins the first, a look of such intense trepidation on his face I couldn’t help but mess with him. “And in Draco’s bed!” I say in a stage-whisper. Ron sways where he stands and I think might faint, I cover my mouth with a hand and start chuckling. He drags both hands down his face slowly, his eyes closing and staying that way.

 

“Joking.” He says, and I assume he is asking if its a joke and can’t think of all the words.

 

“Yes. I just gave him an eyeful when I got up and I was embarrassed, I just got so nervous.” Rons expression turns calculating.

 

“Did it have anything to do with your back?” He asks me, and I have a flashback to Draco staring at my back with that horrified expression back in the hospital wing.

 

“No… What’s wrong with my back?” I ask, my voice low and cautious. He rubs the back of his neck with a hand and shifts from foot to foot.

 

“Ah, well… You usually don’t let people see it. I think you use a glamour in the quidditch locker rooms, you’re not usually shy about nudity, so that's the first thing that comes to mind.” I stare at him, open mouthed, and turn quickly in a circle like a dog chasing its own tail like I could see it if I turned fast enough.

 

“Draco has looked at it weird before, in the Hospital. He gave it the same look he gives my nutrient potion… But you and Hermione both take it too, from all the time we spent on the run, so I didn’t think much about it. I just assumed he wondered why I have so many scars…” I pause and gesture down my front “and why I need the extra nutrients…” I realize I’m babbling like an idiot and snap my mouth shut. Ron drags one hand down his face again, and mutters something I don’t quite catch before beginning to speak to me.

 

“Look… You don’t talk about your home life a lot. You came to hogwarts with scars on your back and they only ever got worse, Hermione and I know because you asked her to help you glamour them, after they got bad. Hermione and I are taking basic supplemental potions, for people who went through a short time without enough calories.” He pulls the pink potion out of his pocket, I only now notice the difference in color. Its subtle, but his has an iridescent quality to it, and it’s a rosey pink instead of my violently pink concoction. I can feel my heart hammering against my ribs and I know where he is going with this. “Yours is for… Prolonged malnutrition. The only reason I know this is because Hermione and I spent a lot of time in the Hospital wing with you those first few days and I overheard Madam Pomfrey talking to a healer at St. Mungos through the floo.”

 

“Oh.” Is all I say. I can’t force anything else out. I’m glued to the spot, feeling overwhelmed and scared. Did I really go through that? Why didn’t I tell anyone here at Hogwarts?

 

“Do you want to see?” he asks and then pauses, hesitating “...We think they're from a belt.” I shake my head rapidly, and the action makes me dizzy.

 

“I think I need to just go to Poppy and get my eyedrops…” I say, my voice sounding foreign and distant to my own ears. Ron nods and I get in the shower, soaping and rinsing in record time, trying not to think about the skin that I can’t see. When I finish I go back into the room and sit down on my bed with just my towel around my waist. I can feel myself shaking, see it in my hands. I look down at them, palm up, the calluses on my hands making them look strong and capable. I flip them over to study the scars running across my golden skin, some raised and pink but others old and faded. _I must not tell lies_ stares up at me, glaringly obvious and ugly. I can feel my breath coming in short pants but I also feel detached, and I don’t think there's anything I can do to stop it. All of the weight of not knowing myself crashing down around me, pressing into my shoulders and chest and back so I can’t draw a proper breath. I continue to stare at my shaking hands, my vision starting to tunnel and shake as well. I can hear my blood in my ears, the rushing noise drowning out everything else, I try and pull in a proper breath but it gets caught by the exhale that forces its way out of my body, only to also be brought up short by another jagged inhale that doesn’t give my lungs nearly enough oxygen. Suddenly I’m brought back into focus, a sharp pain lingering on my cheek. I look up into molten silver eyes, see Draco’s hand still raised from when he had slapped me. I pull a deep breath in, it feels like I’ve been under water, starved for air. I exhale loudly and pull another one, trying to calm my racing heart.

 

“Oh.” I say dumbly, once I can speak again, raising a hand to my right cheek to try and soothe the sting. Draco drops his hand and a look of relief crossed his face.

 

“Sorry, Harry. You were having a panic attack. Are you okay?” The concern in his voice helps calm me further, but my hands are still shaking.

 

“Did you know my potion is for prolonged malnutrition?” I ask instead of answering, and look up into his face. He’s kneeling on my bed in front of me and I vaguely wonder how long he was trying to gain my attention. He huffs out a large breath and sits back on his heels.

 

“Yes. I recognize it, I’ve brewed it with Severus before…”

 

“And the scars? Can you tell what they're from?”

 

“Not percicley, no.” He shakes his head slightly. “But I know the pattern.” I nod, feeling overwhelmed still.

 

“I don’t know how to deal with this. Can’t I just start over? So many terrifying things have happened in my life, I honestly don’t even know how I was functioning at all before this. I feel like if I had to live through that all again I would just shut down.” Draco gives me a sad sort of smile and drops into a proper sitting position, crossing his legs fluidly and twisting his fingers in my blanket in a nervous gesture.

 

“Maybe you chose this. People don’t often die and come back, maybe there's nothing wrong with your memory.” I open my mouth to argue this and he hold up a hand to stop me. “Let me finish. No one has any idea what happened to you on the ‘other side’, so to say. Feeling the way you do now about everything you’ve been through, if you were somehow offered a blank slate would you take it? You’ve lost so much in your life, your godfather, your parents, Headmaster Dumbledore, Moody, Dobby, Hedwig. And then to see your friends, family and housemates dying all around you, I know you were close with Lupin and Nymphadora. You’ve lost so much, and maybe knowing your friends would stick by you no matter what you chose to let it all go, let the pain and the sacrifices go.” My eyes are brimming with tears at this point and I’m fighting not to let them spill over.

 

“How could I do that to everyone? Did I even think about how hard it would be on them to have to baby me?” Draco gives his usual posh scoff at this.

 

“You’ve never done a thing in your life for yourself as far as I can tell. I’m guessing you knew they would stick by you and continue being their friend and make new memories. I’m sure you guys had some fantastic times together, but as much as I dislike your Weasel even I can see you three took to each other like a niffler on a pile of galleons. Or maybe because you’ve never done a thing in your life for yourself.” he repeats “Maybe in death you got to.” I start crying in earnest at this, fat tears spilled over my lashes as I wipe them away hastily, but new ones fill their spots quickly and I give up quickly. Draco places a hand on my knee somewhat awkwardly and just sits there quietly while I cry. Less than a minute passes when a knock comes at the door and Draco stands to open it, pulling my bed curtains closed as he leaves me. I bury my face in my hands as he opens the door and I hear voices for a few minutes, but can't hear what they're saying over the sound of my own shuddering breaths. Only a few seconds after the voices stop my curtains are ripped open and I find myself with a face full of bushy hair as Hermione wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her as I feel myself breaking down and sob into her shoulder for a couple of minutes, releasing all of my pent up emotions. After I settle down I take a deep breath and she pulls back from me, her eyes wet as well. I glance up at Draco, who is standing behind Hermione with his arms crossed over his chest and watching. My face heats slightly and I push Hermione back softly, and only then does she take in what I’m wearing. Her cheeks color and I glance down at my lower half, still only clad in a towel. I turn absolutely red.

 

“Hermione! Get out!” I say, practically shoving her off the bed as I yank the curtains closed around me. I hear laughter from Draco and I scowl, and just as I’m about to _accio_ some clothes Draco opens the curtain a smidge and shoves some through. I quickly dress and open the curtain to see Hermione and Draco standing an awkward distance apart, not talking and not doing anything but wait for me. I sigh, wishing their strange comradery from last night had lasted, thinking back onto Draco’s odd flirtatious behavior and wondering vaguely if Hermione is even Draco’s type. He did say he didn’t like my “Weasel” very much but didn’t mention Hermione. I scoot back on my bed so that I’m facing them and pat the spot next to me to invite Hermione to come sit. She does and I gesture questioningly to the other side of me and raise an eyebrow at Draco.

 

“No, thanks Harry. I have to go to the Headmistress to firecall my mother since our fireplaces aren’t connected to the floo.” He rubs his chin thoughtfully. “I wonder if we should? The ones in the bedrooms would be very nice but we might have to get a professional in, and the Headmistress’ permission of course.”

 

“That sounds great, Draco.” I say, and then pause, realizing I haven't seen Narcissa at all since that first day. “Where is your mother?” He cringes at this question.

 

“At the manor, they granted her access to stay there under auror guard to help my father prepare for his trial. We’re pretty certain she’ll get off since she doesn’t bear the dark mark and has your story of helping you.” He rubs his left arm anxiously and now it’s my turn to cringe.

 

“I’ll testify at the trial for her as well. I don’t think they’ll let me at yours since I don’t actually remember anything, but hers I can tell about the Forbidden Forest. I’m sorry there's nothing I could do for you dad.” He waves a hand at this.

 

“Don’t be. Anything that happens will be brought on by his own crimes and actions. No one has made him do a single thing, besides the Dark Lord, but he willingly went into service and housed him in our own home. He deserves whatever he gets, no love lost there.” I nod solemnly and Draco turns and strides out of the room smoothly. Silence settles over the room for a second and I look down at my hands again, not wanting to meet Hermione’s gaze. She places a hand over mine and I entwine my fingers with it.

 

“I brought your eye drops. Ron went down to Madam Pomfrey to get them for you.” I nod and take them from her, looking down at the bottle. The viscous milky liquid slides around slowly in the bottle when I twist it.

 

“Do you know how to do it?” She shakes her head and I slide over to I’m reclined slightly on the pillows. “I’ll hold my eye open, two drops.” She makes an agreeing noise and I hand the bottle to her, putting my thumb and pointer finger on either side of my right eye to spread it open. She drops two drops in and I close my eyes, feeling her settle down beside me.

 

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you more details sooner. This sort of reaction was what I was trying to avoid when I told Ron not to tell you. He doesn’t have a lot of… Finesse.” I grunt, not really knowing just how to respond. “Draco briefed me on his theory, and I think I might agree with him. Maybe after all you’ve been through you just didn’t want to feel that ache of loss anymore. Easier to forget.”

 

“Easier, but was it right? What would Sirius say if I told him I would rather forget all about him? Remus? He and Tonks left _their son_ in my care, and I don't even know them!” I squeeze my eyes closed tighter, and Hermione entwines our fingers again, shuffling closer to me.

 

“It was right for you, Harry, if that's even what happened. I’ve been doing a lot of reading about memory loss and there doesn’t seem to be any logical explanation, I would like to agree with Draco’s idea. And honestly you’re so much happier now, so much more carefree.” She heaves in a huge breath at this and seems to debate something before exhaling it in a long push.

 

“When we were on the run we were hunting magical artifacts called Horcruxes. A witch or wizard can split their soul into two by performing a ritual, and place the piece dislodged from their body into something. Voldemort did this many times, he had a diary, a ring, Salazar Slytherin’s locket, Helga Hufflepuffs goblet, Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem, that huge snake neville offed and…” she pauses here again but I don't open my eyes to look at her face. “You. We think you were an accident, that he had performed the ritual before coming to your house to make you the death needed to create the Horcrux, but when he killed your mother and the blood protection went into effect the two rituals clashed and you found yourself with a bit of his soul. There was some pensive memories found in the Headmaster’s pensive after the battle explaining that you had to die, being a Horcrux, and that it had to be by Voldemort's own hand. I’ve been doing as much research as I can on live Horcruxes, hoping it would lead me to something about your memories, but didn’t have any luck in that department. I do however it has something to do with your magic. The shard of soul was sustaining itself by feeding off of your core, and now that you don’t have that burden you’ve unlocked your full potential. It’s quite fascinating, really. But by the end Voldemort had split his soul in half so many times he was barely even human. I estimate he had a little under one percent of his soul in his original vessel, and the ritual he used to come back in our fourth year may have depleted that even more.” I can feel her bushy hair tickle me as she shakes her head to get out of her tangent.

 

“Whatever choice you did or didn’t make, the weight lifted off of you from removing that darkness, and freeing yourself from your own darkness is immense, and if I had been there with you I would have told you to do it, and so would Ron, and Sirius, and Remus. You’re too good for this world, Harry Potter. Let yourself be selfish every once in awhile, it won't kill you or anyone else. Don’t forget we’re running on speculation at this point, but I think it’s the best theory we have so far, and I believe you got to keep all of your spell knowledge because there's no emotion attached. Just facts, and so everything with emotion got set free, giving you a blank slate without giving you a handicap as well. It’s what you needed.” She goes quiet for a minute and I finally open my eyes, she hands me my glasses and I put them back on. She studies my eyes for a second before pursing her lips. “Cosmetically it only looks a bit better, can you see any better?”

 

“Yeah, it’s almost the same as the other eye now, which isn’t saying much but at least I’m not going to be legally blind.” She nods and traces one of the jagged scars running down the side of my face.

 

“You look quite tough now, with half of your face scarred.” This makes me laugh and I bring up a hand to touch it as well. “There won't be any hiding from reporters though.” I nod and grimace.

 

“They’re going to be bad, aren’t they?”

 

“Yes. Very bad, I think.” She sighs and her voice switches back into lecture mode. “Anyway, part of me wants to think of your memory loss as a way to not only help you but help everyone. If you had a temper and the negative energy like before and all the power and wandless abilities you would have blown the whole castle up the first time you got in a spat with Malfoy.” I can’t help but to chuckle at this.

 

“You’re probably right, maybe I wasn’t being selfish after all.” She rolls her eyes at me and casts a Tempus.

 

“We missed Breakfast. Kitchens, and then we’ll help out with rebuilding the castle?”

 

“Sure.” I say and stash my eyedrops in the bedside table. Hermione talks about books she's been reading and theories she's thought of and discarded pertaining to my memory and magic and practically gushes over expanding on Draco’s theory and talking to madam pomfrey about it. The house elves bring us some porridge, bacon sandwiches and tea, and I tune Hermione out while I eat letting her voice lull me into a meditative state.

 

“How long have you been researching this?” I ask as we exit the kitchen and make our way through the castle.

 

“Since the final battle when you didn't know who I was.” She shudders at that. “It’s not so bad now because you’re still _you_ fundamentally, but at the time I thought we lost you. I was so scared that since you didn’t know who we were you wouldn’t want anything to do with us.” I throw and arm around her shoulder at this and give her a comforting smile, its slightly awkward to walk like this since we’re about the same height but she shuffles closer and puts an arm around my waist and it makes it easier.

 

“Nah, can’t get rid of me that easily.” I say and she laughs, poking me in the side with her free hand. We join up with the groups helping out rebuilding the castle, mostly Hogsmeade residents, teachers, and our group of students plus the twins. Rons there and he gives me a questioning look which relaxes once I smile at him, and claps me on the shoulder. I get put on portrait detail for the first hour and I withdraw my wand, working efficiently and carefully to repair any tears in the canvas or damage done to the frames. After I finish this Ron practically drags me to a huge section of blown up wall and gestures towards my wand.

 

“Can you do your thing here?” I laugh and nod, closing my eyes. The now familiar swirling and rushing of my magic comes easily and I pull and tug on the strands, forcing them to congeal and tighten at my core. I inhale deeply, open my eyes and wave my wand in an arch. The large chunks all rumble and vibrate before lifting off the ground and returning to where they belong and soon I’m looking at a complete wall. Ron grins at me as I wipe a tiny bit of sweat from my brow. “Think you’re up for one or two more? With you helping we’re seriously going to be done in a couple of weeks instead of months.”

 

“Yeah, Ron. Keep showing me things that need help and I’ll tell you when I need a break.” He grins at me and leads me up some stairs and through a corridor. He opens the door to a classroom where the roof has collapsed in on itself and I perform the spell again, and then vanish the few inches of rain water that has collected there. This one is not as hard as the last and I gesture for him to take me to the next. He talks about quidditch as we walk and I pay attention, asking him to brief me on the rules and positions before he goes off about teams and whatnot. I fix another large bit of broken wall and one of the staircases before I start to get that tired feeling in my limbs and there's a sheen of sweat covering my body. I’m somehow dirty as well, even though I didn’t think I physically touched anything.

 

“Okay, I think I could use a breather.” I say and cast a Tempus. It’s almost noon, and probably will be by the time we make it to the great hall. “Lunch? I can probably do a few more after I eat and recharge.” He grins again and bounces on the balls of his feet like an excited child.

 

“I can’t believe you still have the energy to do more!” He shakes his head in disbelief. “You’ve done enough for one day, lets fo flying. You can invite your pet ferret and we can just fly around the grounds.” I roll my eyes at the insulting nickname but nod in agreement.

 

“Sounds wonderful, I don’t have a broom though… Maybe I could borrow a school one?” Ron smacks his forehead at this.

 

“You do! While you were asleep I went to Grimmauld place to collect anything we had left there when we accidentally apparated Yaxley there. He tossed things about a bit but didn’t actually take anything as far as I can tell, it might be worth remodeling the place and putting a new Fidelius over it if you want to live there after school. But I have your broom.” I smile happily, glad to have something that Sirius gave me and enter the great hall. Luna and Draco are the only ones sitting there, already eating, and I sit across from them, Ron sliding in next to me. Draco raises an eyebrow at my appearance.

 

“What were you doing, rebuilding the castle by hand?” I chuckle and use a wandless cleaning spell on myself, before grabbing a meat pie, some mashed potatoes, and peas as well.

 

“Do you want to come fly with us, after lunch?” I ask instead of answering and his eyes light up.

 

“Yes! I’ll have to get my broom though, it’s still in the dungeons I believe.”

 

“I can come with you to grab it while Ron grabs ours, and we can meet outside in thirty minutes?” I look to Ron and he nods Draco starts eating quickly, but still as neatly as ever. I start on my food as well and Ron piles his plate high with anything in his reach before digging in. The others trickle in slowly, all of the teenagers sitting together as usual. The three of us finish eating just as the last person, Ernie, files in and we bid them all goodbye and walk out, with me between the two other boys. They're about the same height, maybe a bit under six feet, and I feel slightly awkward being so short between them but push the silly discomfort aside before I can dwell on the reasoning behind my short stature too long. Ron separates from us with a wave and we head down to the dungeons and follow the maze like twists and turns until Draco stops at a blank piece of wall and says the password.

 

“Salazar.” the door transforms and he pushes it inward.

 

“Isn’t that a bit easy to guess?” I ask and he shrugs.

 

“To make it easy for the people renovating all of the common rooms’ passwords are just the founders first name.” I nod in understanding as Draco walks up a flight of stairs and opens the door to a bedroom, kneeling by one of the beds he reaches under it and pulls out his broom. “When they brought my belongings to the hospital wing they forgot a few things, and I just haven’t bothered to come get them yet.” He gets on his bed now, kneeling facing the headboard, sliding his fingers over it until just about half way before pressing in. I hear a soft _click_ before a square of wood sinks in and then slides down into the wood, revealing a small velvet box. Draco opens it and I can see a delicate ring inside, perfectly crafted into  a chevron shape on one side, with tiny teardrop shaped emeralds set into the silver to come to a point just barely off of the band. My eyebrows raise as Draco removes it, conjures a silver chain to hold it and fastens it around his neck.

 

“Girlfriend, Draco?” I ask, trying not to sound _too_ surprised but he just laughs and shakes his head.

 

“No, no girlfriend. My mother's wedding ring.” He twists it in his fingers fondly. “It was a Black family heirloom and she didn’t want my father to get his hands on it if something were to happen to her, so she gave it to me. Her and my father were forced into an arranged marriage and with her came all of the Black vaults and heirlooms, which my father lorded over and didn’t allow her access to. It’s one of her most precious belongings and so she had a replica made before the wedding, and gave this to me when I turned of age.” I nod in sad understanding and he puts the box in his pocket and gathers his broom. I look his thoughtfully as he turns towards me and gives me a small smile. I open my mouth to say something but he interupts before I have a chance.

 

“Lets go!” he says cheerily, efficiently ending the line of conversation and I turn to follow him back to the entrance hall.

* * *

 

 

Ron is waiting for us with a broom in each hand, he grins at me excitedly as we approach and hands me a broom. I run my fingers over the wood appreciatively and trace the gilded runes on the underside of the handle.

 

“I can’t wait to get you back on that Firebolt, mate. It’s been way too long since you’ve flown.” He says as we start towards to quidditch pitch to change in the locker rooms. “You’ll remember the how to as soon as you’re up, you’re a natural.” I wonder if he can sense my nervousness as he says this.

 

“What if I don’t remember how?” I ask, my voice ever so slightly shaky, but Draco just snorts.

 

“You’ll remember, you got on the quidditch team your first year without ever even having flown before. Even if you don’t remember how you’ll at least be that good.” Ron doesn’t say anything but nods in reluctant agreement and pulls the locker room door open. I wait as he rustles around looking for flying-appropriate clothes for us. Draco goes to a locker labeled with a neat _D. Malfoy_ in silver writing and pulls out a tan pair of loose fitting pants, a simple t-shirt, a green jumper, and some tall boots with knee pads, foregoing the team robes. Ron shoves a similar set of clothes in my hands, in red instead of green and I strip down to my pants and dress. Draco wanders to the opposite side of a row of lockers to dress and Ron catches my eye and rolls his as he pulls his own red jumper over his head before starting on the boots. Draco comes out and I cock my head at his appearance, the jumper is slightly small on him and the sleeves just reach his wrists, I study him without realizing what I’m doing until he catches my eye and arches one eyebrow. I color and turn away, stowing my clothes and shoes in an unmarked locker. I look at Ron and Draco standing, ready to go, an awkward distance apart and wave my hand towards them subtly. The red and green both bleed into the deep purple of our new house and they both look down, Ron grins at me as I do my own uniform and Draco just rolls his eyes before picking up his broom and leaving. I do the same and Ron follows suit as well, and as soon as we’re clear of the bleachers both him and Draco swing a leg over their brooms and push off, soaring about thirty feet up before stopping to wait. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and mimic their actions, swinging a leg over and pushing off the ground firmly.

 

“ _Oh!_ ” I gasp as I soar upwards and I can feel my face break into a giant grin as the wind pushes my hair back and the thrill rushes through me. I pull into a hover the same height as the other two and look at Ron. “This was a _brilliant_ idea!” He laughs and takes off, flying to do a couple of laps around the pitch and I follow, wanting to get used to flying before I got too adventurous. I don’t push hard, just let myself go at a leisurely pace to get comfortable and do a few laps. Draco is circling in the opposite direction, just below us, and I start to pick up speed after my third lap. Just as I’m about to push myself faster a purple blue shoots up from below me, racing past me vertically and almost knocking me off my broom. I laugh at Draco’s antics and take of after him, flattening myself along the handle to gain speed. Just as I’m about to catch up he pulls up, turning the broom in a loop and heads straight down. I halt mine and stare at him wide-eyed as he plummets towards the ground, I’m about to shut my eyes when he pulls up and banks right, neatly going through center goal and zooming another lap around the pitch. I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding in a huff of air, debate for a moment, and point my broom towards the ground, flattening myself once more.

 

 _“Oh!_ ” I say again, and the sounds is stolen by the wind. This is the most exhilarating feeling I’ve ever hard and I start laughing loudly as I plummet towards the ground. I get to just above the goals and pull up, banking left to go through the center one on the opposite side of the pitch from Draco. I soar through, still flattened, and push my broom faster. I’m still laughing like a mad person as I see Ron and Draco both follow me as I leave the pitch completely, shooting towards the glimmer of the lake on the other side of the castle, laughter still bubbling out. God this feels _good._ I haven’t felt this good since I woke up, it’s intoxicating and I love it. I slow down as I reach the middle of the lake, taking up a leisurely pace and Draco soars past me before he slows as well and turns to face me. His face flushed and his hair as mussed as I’ve ever seen it, resisting the urge to laugh at his disheveled appearance I grin at him and then turn to Ron as he catches up as well, also wind-blown and rosy. Movement catches my eye and I can see the giant squids tentacles waving around in the air, creating ripples that extend throughout the lake. I swoop down towards them and dodge as they crash around me, enjoying the game for a moment before the tentacles disappear beneath the surface. I fly back over to the other two, panting and grinning.

 

“I love this.” I say breathlessly and they both laugh, Ron throwing his head back and Draco shaking his.

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Draco says, repeating the muggle phrase I said just four days ago in the hospital wing. I laugh at this and Ron furrows his brow.

 

“What?”

 

“Muggle thing.” We both chorus and this time it’s Ron who rolls his eyes and we both start snickering.

 

“Think I can stand up on this thing?” I ask and lean my weight on my hands in preparation of swinging my feet up onto it, and Draco scoffs at me.

 

“Potter, you are more adept on that thing than you are on your feet, I wouldn’t temp fate.”

 

“My my, _Malfoy_. That almost sounded like a compliment.” I leer at him, emphasizing his last name, and he rolls his eyes. I laugh and shift my weight back to my seat. “Let's take a loop around the castle and head back before the weather turns.” I say, gesturing to some suspicious looking clouds on the horizon. They both nod and Ron sets off, I match my pace to his and revel in the feeling of the wind against my skin. We lap the castle once leisurely and head back down to the changing room.

* * *

 

After we’re all showered and dressed we head back up to the Great Hall for dinner, all of the other teenagers are already settled and we slide into the available seats, I sit between Luna and Ginny, who’s ears turn pink as soon as I do but I ignore it. Ron narrows his eyes at her from across the table as he plops down next to Hermione, and Draco sits between Fred and Padma, who is to Hermione's left. I load up a plate with food and pass it to Luna who happily digs into the pudding first, Draco rolls his eyes at my actions but I ignore him and  make myself one as well. He strikes up a conversation with Fred and soon George joins in and they all get engrossed into their own little world, the twins grilling him for information on potions they want to test to make some new product for their joke shop.

 

“Nice time flying?” Hermione asks after a few minutes and Ron goes into detail about me flying through the Squid’s tentacles. She blanches slightly at this. “Do you know how dangerous that is? It could have knocked you clean off.”

 

“Oh no, he loves it when people come and play with him.” Luna said airily between bites. “You weren’t in any real danger.” I gestured pointedly towards Luna and she gives me a fond smile, Ron snickers and Hermione pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance. The rest of dinner goes on easily and we all head up to the tower together afterwards, I stay outside to chat with Iola for a few minutes before heading in myself. I walk in to everyone lounging in the common room, George attempting to convince Draco to try a Canary Cream. He’s insisting that it doesn’t hurt at all and trying to put one in his hand, Draco is staunchly refusing but laughing at his antics. I shake my head, bid everyone a goodnight and head upstairs, tired from using so much magic today and deciding to go to sleep early. I dress in my night clothes, and pick up my eye drops, realizing I need help to put them in. Wishing I could just do it myself i stalk over to the door and wrench it open, Ron is standing with his hand in the air, about to knock and gives me a stunned expression.

 

“Do you have alert wards up?” He asks, as he strides through the door and I laugh, shutting it behind him.

 

“No, just a coincidence. I needed someone to put my eye drops in for me, since I can’t see well enough to do it myself.” Ron smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand.

 

“I forgot you can see very well, I shouldn’t have let you play with the squid after all.” I wave him off at this.

 

“It's almost normal with my glasses on, I just wouldn't be able to aim the dropper.” Ron nods and hold out his hand for the bottle, and I hand it to him. “Two drops. And then I have to close my eyes for at least five minutes.” He nods and I recline on my bed, holding my eye open. Two drops later and I’m sitting with my eyes closed as Ron fidgets uncomfortably, clearly having come here to talk to me and working up the courage.

 

“You feeling okay, after this morning?” He asks, and I sigh.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think it was just a lot. Have you talked to Hermione about Draco’s theory?”

 

“Briefly. And I just wanted to let you know, that if you did choose this…” He trails off and clears his throat. I tense nervously. “I think it was the right choice.”

 

“Really?” I ask, my voice faint. “I don’t understand how I could do this to everyone.”

 

“Yeah. If you had the chance to start over I think it was the right decision. I know you’ll hate the title but you’re the Saviour of the Wizarding World.” He’s right, I do hate it. I cringe and he laughs. “That's what the papers are saying anyway. But really, if anyone deserves to be happy it’s you, and with everything that happened maybe you just couldn’t be.” He heaves a sigh and I feel him shift on the bed before getting up.

 

“We don’t even know what happened. We may be one hundred percent off base, but if it’s true… It’s okay to let yourself be selfish for once.” He finishes, mimicking Hermione’s earlier words and I hear him leave. I heave a sigh, burying myself under my covers without ever opening my eyes and let sleep take me.


	10. Trial and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~After some _lovely_ comments on chapter 10 I’ve decided to rework it. It’s a bit hit-and-miss for me right now because I’ve never tried to write before. Feel free to leave  _constructive criticism,_ I can definitely use the help!~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> One of the biggest issues was apparently I'm letting off Draco too easily, and for his crimes he should be executed or shipped off to Azkaban! Maybe I'm too picky, but Draco being incarcerated or dead sounds like a very dull Drarry fic indeed, so I will not be following such suggestions. So -spoiler alert!- Draco will be returning to Hogwarts for an 8th year. And honestly, yes, I am aware that Draco did end up positively identifying Hermione and Ron in the manor, but quite frankly I'm going to glaze over it on the pretense that really everyone already knew who she was(due to her picture in the prophet), or else they would have been taken to the Ministry. And once again state that going to prison makes a rather short and uninteresting narrative.

13 May, 1998

* * *

 

I awake to the sound of papers rustling, and a quill scratching. I stretch and sigh, pulling back my bed curtains to see the sky outside is still dark. I cast a tempus and sigh. Almost five in the morning.

 

“What are you doing awake?” I ask and Draco starts before turning to me.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I can do this in the common room.”

 

“Eh, I’m up now. This way I’ll have time to exercise anyway.” I say as I climb out of bed and root around my clothes for a pair of tight fitting grey sweatpants I know I have here somewhere, and Draco goes back to whatever he's up to. I find them and toss them onto my bed, along with a clean t-shirt, and then pause, giving Draco a calculating look. “Do you want to go for a run with me when you’re done?” He turns slowly back to me.

 

“A what?” He questions as his brows creep up his forehead.

 

“A run.” I chuckle and he scoffs loudly

 

“No, thank you.” His tone is clipped and disbelieving, I shrug and dress quickly.

 

“Suit yourself, will you do my eye drops before I go?” I ask, plucking them from where Ron left them the night before. He agrees and after I’ve sat for an appropriate amount of time with my eyes shut I dress and say goodbye to Draco. “See ya!” I just catch just a glimpse of him smiling to himself and shaking his head as I head out the door, working my way quietly down the steps to the common room and exiting.

 

“And where are you off to at this hour?” Iola asks me as I walk through the doorway, one of her eyebrows quirked. I can see Draco got that particular expression from his mother’s side of the family.

 

“Don't worry Iola, I’m not up to anything devious.” I wink and she laughs at me. “No but actually I’m just going for a run. Do you want me to stay and chat? I can always spare some time for you.” I tell her earnestly, but feeling anxious to get going I’m also bouncing on the balls of my feet.

 

“You’re a lot like your mother, you know.” She says softly instead of answering and I freeze. No one has really told me anything about them since I lost my memory.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, she was kind hearted and would do anything for other people, with wit so sharp it could cut you. Your father was quite the troublemaker, and don't get me wrong, from the gossip I’ve heard from the other portraits you’re plenty like him too.” I colour at this and grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. “But your mother used to stop and talk to me and you remind me so much of her. You have her eyes.”

 

“Thank you, Iola.” I whisper and she smiles.

 

“Now get along so that you’re back before breakfast.” I nod and dart down the stairs, my thoughts swirling chaotically, taking the stairs two at a time and walking swiftly onto the grounds. I get a fair distance from the castle and do some stretches, warming up my muscles before taking off at a steady jog.

* * *

 

I walk into the washroom adjoining my room as Ron is brushing his teeth again, and I grin at him.

 

“We’ve _got_ to stop running into each other like this!” I jest and he snorts, and then spits into the sink.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” He asks, looking at me like I’m insane. I look in the mirror and take in my appearance, my usually messy hair is sticking up in absolutely every direction, I have a sheen of sweat and my cheeks are flushed from the cold.

 

“Well, I woke up stark-” Ron makes a strangled noise, holding his hands up in mock surrender and I laugh. “Joking. Went for a run.”

 

“A what?” he asks, a stunned expression on his face and I snicker.

 

“Draco said the same thing. A run, Ron. Exercise. I woke up around five and since it was too early for breakfast I ran.” His shocked expression hasn’t left yet and I snicker again. “You should join me sometime.”

 

“Yeah, right. Leave my comfortable bed at an ungodly hour to go outside in the freezing cold and _run_ .” He shook his head and scoffed. “No, thanks.” I shrug and hang my towel up before undressing and stepping into the shower, I hear him snort and leave the bathroom. I take my time in the shower this time, letting the warmth chase away the cold in my limbs and soothing my aching muscles. After I’ve relaxed and washed I shut the water off and dry myself with my towel, stepping out of the shower and heading back to my room to dress before breakfast. I find the room empty and cast a _tempus_ , Draco is probably at breakfast already. I Dress quickly and head towards the common room. Ron and Hermione are sitting on the loveseat waiting for me and stand as I get there.

 

“You went for a run?” Hermione asks right away and I shrug again.

 

“Talk of the town, eh?” I say as we exit the common room, I wave to Iola on our way out and we head down the stairs.

 

“Just odd is all, it’s new for you.” I shrug.

 

“Everything is new for me.” Ron chuckles at this and Hermione looks worried. I tug on a strand of her curly hair. “No worries, ‘Mione. I feel… Good. Light and energetic, it’s good to have somewhere to put it.” Hermione nods, her curls bouncing around as she does so and she takes the opportunity to yank them into a semi-confined knot above her head, using her wand and a muttered _manere_ to cast a fixing charm that acts as a hair tie. A few strands fall loose immediately anyway and she sighs. I chuckle and pull her to a stop, tapping her head with a finger.

 

“Libero.” I say and her up-do falls loose.

 

“Hey!” She exclaims and starts to pile it upwards again, but I bat her hands away. “May I?” I ask and gesture to her hair, she hesitates for a second, giving me a dubious look, but then after a moment she nods and I set to work. Using a combination of my own skill and a hefty amount of wandless magic I separate her wild hair down the middle and work it into two plaits that end about mid shoulder blade. Ron gapes at me as I work, and after almost fifteen minutes of us standing in the corridor I add a sticking charm to the end of the one I just finished and conjure a mirror. Hermione runs a hand down one of the braids and twirls it in her fingers.

 

“You can braid?” She asks, her eyes wide and happy. I shrug once again.

 

“It was mostly magic, I let it guide me, had to do something to tame that mess. Otherwise I don’t think it would have worked.” She grins at me and rolls her eyes.

 

“Like you’re one to talk about messy hair.” She pulls on a lock of my hair, and I push a hand through it, sighing. She's still grinning at me though and I can't help but to smile back, and Ron runs a hand down one of the plaits.

 

“I didn’t think your hair could ever be tamed, Hermione. Not that I don’t love it the way it usually is, but this is stunning.” She blushes furiously at Ron’s complement and slides her hand into his.

 

“Flowers?” I ask, casting an Orchideous into my open palms and a bouquet of Larkspur materializes, she rolls her eyes at me but doesn’t protest as I snap off a few blossoms and apply them.

 

“Your obsession with flora is also new, Harry.” She comments dryly as I finish weaving a scattering of flowers through the plaits and adding mild sticking and preservation charms.

 

“I just think they're happy. And It was the first spell that came to mind to test my magic, and the results were…” I pause, trying to think if the right word. “Delightful.” She snorts loudly, causing me to grin widely at her and we set off again towards breakfast at a brisk pace, not wanting to be any later than we already are. When we enter the great hall everyone is almost finished but still there, and Ginny gushes excitedly at Hermione's hair style.

 

“You look so feminine!” She exclaims after a minute and Hermione rolls her eyes.

 

“Really its mainly a matter of convenience, there's only so much hair charms will do for my hair since its so thick and wild.” Luna smiles fondly at her, tugging on her own flower crown affectionately. “The flowers are all Harry’s idea, and since he's the first one to be able to wrestle my hair into some semblance of tame I figured I owed him one.” Daphne starts quizzing Hermione on what she’s tried, Hermione starts talking about the yule ball and lists three potions and two charms that she had to use to straighten, flatten, and style it for the night. I lose interest after a short amount of time and focus on my food, pondering my own untamable hair.

* * *

 

The rest of the day goes by quickly, working on repairing the castle, and my catalogue had come so I put in an order for a trunk that suited my needs, with Draco helping me sort out the billing. The next few days follow suit, flying by at record speed, I spend a lot of time repairing damage and a good amount of time flying. Daphne asks me to plait her hair the night after I do Hermione’s and I experiment on her fine golden hair, giving her a crown of sorts with complicated twists and curls bouncing free in just the right places. Hermione is much more practical and has decided to just keep her braids in for now, saying ‘ _they’re perfectly functional for a few days, thank you.’_ so it’s fun to have some creative liberty with Daphne’s. It doesn’t take long for some more of the girls to pounce on me as soon as I return from my run to do their hair for the day and I find myself with Daphne and the Patil twins all pestering me each morning after the night I do Daphnes. Ron jests at my “effeminate” nature but I just laugh along, not really bothered and I’m enjoy the friendships being formed.

 

Sometimes the girls forget that I’m there as I work quietly on their hair and end up gossiping about other students, and teachers, and talking about who they find attractive. Its entertaining, even though I don’t know any of the names they throw around besides the people who are currently at Hogwarts. I make the mistake of interjecting something once, on the third morning while doing Padma’s hair, when someone mentions Luna’s preferences and who they would match-make with her. This startles all the girls and they turn their attentions towards me, the two faces I can see, Parvati and Daphne, have matching predatory grins. A whole new conversations starts, launching into which girls they would matchmake _me_ with, until Blaise is mentioned and they dissolve into a fit of hysterics about _The Prophet_ getting ahold of _that_ information. I can feel my face heating and this only spurs them on further, now going into a list that includes both genders, I don’t comment and don’t interrupt Girl Talk again.

 

“It’s almost like being surrounded by friends.” I said in passing one day while sitting in the common room one afternoon, braiding Luna’s hair into something she called a fishtail and showed me how to do. My comment caused Luna to burst into melodic laughter and for Hermione to sigh and scold me.

 

“You are surrounded by friends, Harry.”

 

“I said something very like that not so very long ago, Harry.” Luna gave me a dopey smile as she said this. “And you were a friend to me then, and now I can return the favor.”

 

After that Luna started joining the hair-braiding ‘ritual’ every morning.

 

Running, breakfast, fixing up the castle and flying take up my days, and at night Hermione and Ron finish up telling me about our schooling years, the three of us spending the evenings in the common room drinking chocolate by the fire and talking about our past. Sometimes Luna joins us, and Draco does once or twice as well, but as his court date draws closer he secludes himself more and more, always dealing with owls and papers and going back and forth to the Headmistress’ office to floo call his mother, I try and be as supportive as I can but there's not a lot I can do.

 

Soon it’s the seventeenth and Draco is hidden away in his room right after dinner. Hermione and I are each seated in an armchair by the fire, reading. I’m doing more research on the animagus transformation, deciding to start gathering the things I need soon so that I can start the month-long process with the mandrake leaf on the next full moon. I find myself re-reading the same paragraph over and over, not really absorbing the reasoning behind why the dew must be kept away from sunlight and feet of all things. I heave a sigh and snap my book closed, causing Hermione to look up at me. She frowns at my troubled expression, marks her place, and gently puts her book aside.

 

“Malfoy?” She asks and I nod.

 

“I can’t help but to worry, I don’t want his life to be taken away from him by a raving madman. Voldemort has taken enough, and Draco is clearly not about to start attacking muggleborns.” I point out, Draco and Hermione had started a tentative acceptance of each other. Not even really acquaintances but they’re both as sharp as a tack and got into a debate one day about the potency difference between belladonna seeds harvested on a new moon versus a waning gibbous that was so complicated and long I had fallen asleep during it, sprawled on the loveseat. They had started talking more easily since, hopefully slowly making their way to friendship. She still didn’t like him very much but she did like having someone who could keep up with her intelligence and thought process. “I just wish I could be there for him. They won't even let me in the courtroom, I wrote to Kingsley.” Hermione fiddled with the end of one of the plaits she's still sporting from the first day, deep in thought.

 

“Well, if it puts your mind at ease I’m on his side.” She says tentatively. “When I go in tomorrow I can honestly testify, under veritaserum, about the events in his manor and how he wasn’t at fault. He could have easily identified you, I know that he knew who you were the moment he saw you. They only recognized you because of my picture in the paper as your ‘known accomplice.’ I know Luna is testifying as well, and doesn’t hold any ill will towards him, since he apparently smuggled food into her while she was being held and took guard duty as much as he could to save her from the other death eaters. Just so we’re clear though, I’m not doing this as a favor to him; just that I want to see justice served correctly. He didn’t identify you when he certainly could have, and I didn’t see him at the battle after the fiend fire, which he didn’t start. He didn’t fight back when we escaped…” She trails off and her eyes meet mine. I nod once, a small smile breaking through my anxiety, and she smiles in return.

 

“Thank you, by the way. I don't think I thanked you when you agreed to testify.” I tell her in a hushed tone.

 

“It’s not like I had much choice. They need my recollection of the events at the Manor.” She rubs her left arm, where I know the silvery mudblood scar remains and gazes off into the distance for a second, before shaking herself out of it and casting a quick _Tempus_ as she pulls her book to herself again and stands, holding a hand out to hoist me to my feet. “They already knew it was me when they brought us in, it’s not like he could have lied to them. Let’s go up and I’ll help you with your eye drops.” I don’t let go of her hand as we walk up to my room, and I hiss the password to get in before opening the door and stepping back to let her enter first. I follow closely behind her and Draco looks up from the chair he's sitting in by the fire. Hermione takes a deep breath before speaking to him.

 

“I know you’re not…” She pauses, taking another deep breath and fiddles with her hair. “You were forced into this. It wouldn’t be right to stand by and watch a fellow student get tried while knowing I could help, I just want to let you know before we go into this tomorrow I’m on your side.”

 

“Ever the brave Gryffindor, Granger.” Draco drawls, but I can see the hint of relief. Hermione rolls her eyes and walks over to my bed, grabbing the eye drops and sitting down, waiting for me.

 

“Let me change, I’ll be right back.” I say as I summon my sleepwear and dart to the bathroom. I go through my night routine swiftly and am in bed with my right eyelid pried open in just a few minutes, Hermione bids me a goodnight when she's done and I slip into sleep to the sound of Draco turning pages in the book he’s reading.

* * *

 

I awake the next morning to the sound of Draco letting Hermione and Ron into the room, and only barely have time to stretch before Hermione opens my hangings and pokes her head through.

 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” I nod and rub the sleep from my eyes.

 

“Should be more careful, next time, never know what I could be up to in here you know.” I say and Hermione snorts, albeit elegantly.

 

“Lets do your eye drops so you can get dressed and ready.” I nod and sit up in my bed as she grabs the Eye Elixir from my bedside table. I dutifully hold my eye open as she drips two drops in and then close my eyes.

 

“I’m going to get dressed, I’ll be back in twenty minutes, will you do something about my hair?”

 

“Of course.” I say and she leaves, placing a chaste kiss on the top of my head before she departs. I sit on my bed with my eyes closed listening to Draco pace around, getting ready, and muttering to himself. I can practically feel the nerves rolling off of him and my stomach twists uncomfortably. By the time I can sit up Draco is scowling at two different sets of robes, one of them a dark hunter green and the other one a coal colour.

 

“The grey one.” I say and he nods, donning it over his white button down and black pants that are tight in all the right places. I tilt my head to the side and admire the shape of his form as he pulls some grey dragonhide knee high boots from his trunk and pulls them on as well, lacing them efficiently and tightly with a tap of his wand. His hair is already immaculately styled, the straight fine locks swept back and up in a perfectly crafted tousle on the top of his head and trimmed short on the sides. He pulls a tie out of his trunk and quickly knots it at his throat, then turns to me, snapping me out of my revery.

 

“Okay?” He asks, uncharacteristically fidgety.

 

“You look great, Draco. Very posh.” He gives me an almost-smile and tightens his tie unnecessarily. I dress quickly, not having to dress up for the trial, I just pull on a pair of jeans a white T-shirt and a hand knit jumper with an _H_ adorning the front. “Are we going into muggle London as well afterwards?” I ask, eyeing his clothes as I pull on shoes. He gives me a once over and frowns, rummaging through his trunk as he replies.

 

“If you need muggle clothes, we can. I can bring something to change into. You could wear what you’re wearing into London, but it won't do for your first outing into the Wizarding World fo you to be dressed like that.” I look down at my jumper as he continues to rummage around before pulling out the same leather jacket I’ve seen him wear, a simple black T-shirt, and a pair of dark-wash jeans. He shrinks them all and puts them in a pocket of his robes. He then returns to his trunk and pulls out a button up shirt, a nondescript black jacket and a dark purple tie. I roll my eyes as he strides over to me, tapping my jeans with his wand to change them into a black material, and hands me the clothes. A knock sounds from the door just as I’m pulling the coat on and after a quick resizing charm I stow my more casual clothes in my pocket. I go and open it for Hermione, who is dressed in elegant black open-front robes with a sensible printed blouse and black skirt to match. She raises her eyebrows at my clothes and I shrug, jerking a thumb towards Draco who smirks in reply. She chuckles at me and I have her sit in front of an armchair before the fire as I begin to twist and wrap her abundant hair into an elegant coif atop her head. It takes a good fifteen minutes to complete the complicated pattern I have going, but I’m grateful for all the practice I’ve been getting, knowing it could have taken much longer. When I finish I summon my wand, slide it into the inside pocket of my borrowed jacket, and we head to the common room to find Luna waiting.

 

“I figured since you are all going as well, I could just tag along with you.” She says dreamily, as I offer an arm to her.

 

“Of course, Luna, wouldn't have it any other way.” She beams at me, and I take in her appearance as she takes my arm. Her hair still in the single french braid I put it in the night before, and still adorned with flowers. Like me she forewent robes and instead is wearing a lilac shift dress that matches the flowers, yellow leggings, a white peacoat, and bright red gingham converse that clash horribly with the dress and her kelly green socks. “You look lovely, by the way.” I tell her and Draco rolls his eyes.

 

“That's very kind, Harry.” she says and I open the common room door for everyone. Iola makes a remark about how dressed up everyone is as we pass through and Draco says something charming in return, making her fein embarrassment. I hardly pay attention to the exchange as Luna talks about the dirigible plum earrings she's sporting, explaining she chose them to enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary, and how she thinks they’ll help the trial.

 

“Will you make me something?” I ask her and hand the earring she took out to show me back to her, on closer inspection I find that they’re beaded, very intricately, and very well done. Luna gives me a huge smile and nods enthusiastically.

 

“Of course, Harry!” She launches into a new speech about butterbeer cork necklaces and other various fruits with magical properties as we reach the Headmistress’ office. The gargoyles guarding spring aside without needing the prompt of a password and we all head up together.

 

Headmistress McGonagall greets our odd little group and passes around a container full of floo powder for us to each take a small handful. Hermione rests a hand lightly on my elbow and gives me a worried little smile, concern creasing her features.

 

“This might be a madhouse, Harry.” She says as she straightens my tie “Just keep your chin up and don’t talk to any reporters. People are going to recognize you right away.” She lifts her hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear, exposing the whole of my scar.

 

“Don’t worry, ‘Mione. I think I can manage.” I try and give her a reassuring smile but I push my hand through my hair nervously. I glance around at our odd little group and smile. Hermione steps through first, and then Luna, and I follow her. “Here goes nothing!” I say mostly to myself, and step into the fireplace, calling for the Ministry of Magic and being whisked away.

* * *

 

I nearly fall flat on my face as I stumble out of the Ministry floo, and probably would have had Hermione not been prepared to catch me.

 

“Oof.” I breathe as the air gets knocked out of me on impact. “Sorry, Hermione.” I say sheepishly and push a hand through my hair again. A few seconds later Draco strides gracefully from the fire, brushing soot off of his lapel as he goes. I roll my eyes and turn towards the cavernous room. Hermione leads the way to the wand check and drops her wand into the bin the receptionist has. She casts a charm over it and speaks in a bored monotone as a piece of parchment fills itself out before her.

 

“Vine wood, ten and three quarters, dragon heartstring, Hermione Granger.” She passes the wand back without looking up and Luna places hers down and the witch repeats the action. “Applewood, nine and a half, unicorn hair, Luna Lovegood.” Luna takes her wand back and I place mine down, Hermione giving me a nervous look.

 

“Elder, fifteen even, thestral hair…” She pauses and looks up, wide eyed, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Harry Potter.” I grin at her sheepishly and she hands me back my wand, her expression awed. Draco places his in front of her and she glances at it, but then back at me before she does the charm for the last time.

 

“Hawthorn, ten even, unicorn hair, Draco Malfoy.” Her stunned expression doesn’t leave as she surveys the group. “As you are here for your own trial, Mr. Malfoy, your wand will be retained here, please collect it upon your departure.” He gives a short nod and we move past the desk together, hearing her hurried whispers to her neighbor as we pass. We’re only halfway to the lift when the first person approaches us, a small elderly witch in gaudy purple robes. She sticks her hand out towards me to shake.

 

“Mr. Potter, my name is Mosag Howle. Thank you for everything.” I shake her hand and a grin breaks out over her face.

 

“Erm..” I say elegantly and Hermione shepards me further towards the lift. I can hear people whispering all around me.

 

“Harry Potter!”

 

“Is it really him?”

 

“He’s with that Malfoy boy. Escorting him, do you think?”

 

“Potter…” I can feel my heartbeat speeding up and I quicken my pace to get to the lift faster, two more people stop me on my way and the voices start to get louder but we make it without too much trouble. Everyone seemed to mostly be shocked that I’m here or busy gossiping about why I’m with Draco. As soon as we get into the lift I slump against the wall.

 

“Leaving is going to be a task.” I say, trying to keep my voice light and conversational.

 

“Yes, they’ll have certainly shaken off some of the wrackspurts by the time we all head back through.” Luna muses and I nod. Hermione and Draco both roll their eyes and Draco straightens his tie again. The lift takes us in a complicated pattern to Leven Ten and we make our way to courtroom nine. I greet the Auror at the door kindly, and attempt to coerce him into letting me in, as he seems a little starstruck.

 

“Hello!” I say cheerily to him and stick out my hand. “Harry Potter.” He shakes it, a dazed look gracing his boyish features.

 

“I know- uh… Milton Kirby.” He chokes out and I smile.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Milton Kirby! I’m just here with my friends,” I gesture to the other three, Hermione is looking like she's not really believing I’m doing this and Draco has The Mask firmly in place. “Do you think I could have a seat inside? I promise I won't cause a disturbance.” I flash him a grin and his cheeks turn pink.

 

“Well, I guess-” He manages to get out before the rather intimidating form of Kingsley comes around the corner, purple robes billowing behind him. He eyes the Auror sharply and I can see him swallow. _Saved by the bell, Kirby._ I think before waving at him, just as cheerily as I greeted Kirby.

 

“Harry, wouldn’t have guessed you’d use your fame to intimidate my employees.” He says, his deep voice thick with amusement.

 

“Hey, worth a shot. Would have worked, too.” Kingsley laughs loudly and glances at Kirby.

 

“Yes, I am aware. That's why as soon as I heard you were here I came.” He crosses his arms. “We do have reasoning behind not allowing spectators at suspected Death Eater trials.” I shrug, nonplussed.

 

“Like I said, worth a shot.” I smirk deviously at Kirby, who flushes, and I wink at him. I think he might pass out and Kingsley obviously thinks the same because he clears his throat and slings an arm over my shoulder, herding me away from the doors.

 

“Well, we don’t want anyone saying we’re playing the favoritism card, so why don’t you follow me to a room you can wait in while your friends go inside.” I turn and wave at everyone, mouthing a “good luck” to Draco, who gives me a slight nod in return but doesn’t let his mask slip. I catch Kirby opening the door for them and watch them step inside before I’m ushered through a seperate door. Its clearly a waiting room, a small brown leather couch against one wall and a table with six chairs in the center. There's a pitcher of water and a few pens on the table. I walk over to the couch and slump into it, sighing, and Kingsley gives me an amused look.

 

“You seem happy. Worried, but happy.” He says as he takes one of the chairs. I shrug and pick at the hem of my borrowed jacket.

 

“I am happy. I’m dead worried about Draco, but I know he’ll pull through alright. But Hogwarts has been great, everyone is really supportive and I like doing the restoration work.”

 

“Yes, Minerva told me you had really come into your own, magically. Are you still planning on attending another year?”

 

“Yes, I think I need to. Magically I’m fine, but there's so much I don’t remember, theory and such. Not to mention potions… I don’t remember a thing about potions. Draco and Hermione keep debating over ingredients and it’s all over my head.” Kingsley laughs at this.

 

“I’m sure anything those two debate is over everyones head.” He casts a tempus and stands. “Well, you know there's always a job for you here if you decide to take me up on it, I can get you into the Auror program on a fast track. Given your experience you’ve seen more action than half the team.”

 

“But I don’t remember it.” I say cheekily and stand to shake his hand, inwardly cringing at the idea of working in such a populated building. “Thank you, though. I haven’t thought that far ahead yet but if I feel like that's what I want once I put some thought into it you’ll get my owl.” He nods, bids me goodbye, and leaves the room to go join the trial.

* * *

 

Almost has hour has passed, but it feels like an eternity. I’ve practically worn a groove in the carpet from pacing nervously, and covered the room in flowers twice, banishing them all as soon as I couldn’t walk anymore. Just when I feel like I can’t take it anymore there is a knock on the door and it swings open gently to reveal a tiny woman with curly brown hair bouncing at chin level and huge hazel eyes magnified slightly by cateye glasses.

 

“Mr. Potter?” she asks timidly and I nod. She pushed her glasses up her nose nervously. “You’ve been requested in the courtroom, would you be ever so kind as to follow me?”

 

“Of course.” I agree and offer her a small smile even as an icy river of fear washes through me. _Why do they need me now when they didn’t before?_ She pushes the door open further and I follow her out, to the door that Kirby is still standing before. I smile at him and he returns it shyly as he opens the door fo us. The woman leads me to the witness chair and my heart rate spikes further. I catch Hermione’s eye and she gives me a reassuring look and a smile, Luna grins from beside her and I turn away to sit down. Draco is seated in a chair in the center of the room, looking as relaxed as possible given the situation and the fact that he’s still employing The Mask. I try and use this to calm myself, there doesn’t seem to be a problem, but it doesn’t really work.

 

There's a portly man with a mustache that curls upwards at the tips russling some papers around, he clears his throat and peers over them at me.

 

“State your full name and place of residence for the court.” He says in a gruff no-nonsense voice.

 

“Harry James Potter.” I say with more confidence and then falter. “I erm… Don’t know where I live.” I glance to my left at Hermione who just shakes her head as a light chuckle comes from a few of the people in the room.

 

“Can we assume Hogwarts, for the time being at the least?” The mustached man asks and I nod. The assistant beside him scrawls something on a piece of parchment and passes it to him. “We have decided to clear the accused, Draco Lucius Malfoy of all charges, _after_ a probationary period, and under a few conditions. We are hoping you will agree to assist in meeting them.” My eyes widen and I fight a smile.

 

“Yes, sir.” He grunts and pulls forth yet another parchment and begins to read from it.

 

“The accused will assist in restoration and renewal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as penance, during this probationary period Mr. Potter, if willing, will act as a probation officer of sorts, Mr. Malfoy is not to leave the castle grounds without being accompanied by Mr. Potter. During this time Mr. Potter will report any unethical magic or physical abuse, including but not limited to, cursing, hexing, harming another being in any way, or initiating a physical altercation. Such behavior will result in an immediate sentence to Azkaban without trial. If no incidents occur before September the first Mr. Malfoy will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete his education. Mr. Potter is under no obligation to also attend, as the staff can act as the de facto warden, but he will need to accompany Mr. Malfoy if he is to leave school grounds.” He shuffles his papers dramatically after he finishes. “Do you, Mr. Potter agree to said terms pertaining to you?” I meet Draco’s eyes and I can now see the anxiety there, the discomfort in letting his freedom depend on me.

 

“I do.” I state easily and he closes his eyes in relief, The Mask momentarily cracked. He snaps back to attention quickly before anyone else has seen.

 

“I, Clifford O’Neil, order Draco Lucius Malfoy to serve three months and fourteen days community service in the manner the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sees fit, under the observation and judgement of Harry James Potter. Furthermore, any infraction of the law during this probationary period will result in imprisonment. Upon completion of said period Draco Lucius Malfoy is to attend a final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, under restriction to not leave the premises without Harry James Potter or another, predetermined, guide. It is also my decree that a fine of one hundred and fifty thousand Galleons be paid in reparations towards the war fund.. Upon completion of the school year all charges will be dropped permanently.” He swings his wand in a downward arch and a loud _bang_ echos from it, sounding just like a muggle gavel, and exits the room swiftly. The room is engulfed in a steady flow of conversation as the witches and wizards present begin to talk and file out as well. I stand up from the witness chair and stride over to Draco, Hermione and Luna making it there before me and Luna gives him a hug. I almost laugh at the stunned look on his face and his arms hang at his sides instead of hugging her in return, but barely refrain.

 

“Looks like you’re my professional babysitter now, Potter.” Draco drawls as Luna releases him, but there's no hint of malice to it.

 

“No, then I’d get paid.” I jest and he rolls his eyes. Narcissa reaches us then, gliding gracefully to Draco’s side with an Auror in tow, and places a hand on his shoulder. The Mask slides into place once more and he dips his head in respect for her.

 

“Mother.” He greets her and she smiles softly.

 

“Draco, darling.” She greets him, her voice low and gentle, with a soft smile and places a hand on his cheek. “I am satisfied with the outcome.” She then turns to me and I reach my hand out to her, palm up. She looks _almost_ shocked for a split second and then schools her features and places her hand in mine. I kiss the back of it chastly and give her a smile.

 

“Lovely to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy.” I say, carefully avoiding looking at her guard. A glint of understanding crosses her features.

 

“Please, _Harry.”_ she coos, emphasizing my name. “No need to be so formal.” She smirks at me as I release her hand and she gathers me into a hug. I resist the urge to burst out laughing as not only the Aurors eyes bug out, but Draco and Hermione’s as well.

 

“Of course, my apologies.” I smile fondly at her as she takes a step back. “Draco is going to take me shopping, because apparently my wardrobe is apparently _abysmal._ ” I mimic Draco’s drawl on the last word and he scowls at me.

 

“Would you care to join us?” I ask and she places a hand over her chest, smiling softly.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your considerate offer, I have so much to do back at the Manor. I do wish you good luck though, you may need it with him in charge.” She laughs her melodic laughter and I chuckle good naturedly. “I’ll bid you adieu now, thank you for keeping an eye on my Draco.” I bow my head to her and Draco kisses her cheek. She thanks each of the girls and then glides off, taking the Auror’s arm as if he were her escort instead of keeping an eye on her. Our little group follows at a slower pace and we claim a lift to ourselves.

 

“Okay. _What?_ ” Draco snaps at me as soon as there's no one within earshot and I laugh loudly, causing him to scowl darkly at me.

 

“Just giving the Auror a show. Have to make them see what _great friends_ your mother is with _The Saviour._ ” Hermione pinches the bridge of her nose and Draco looks at me, dumb-struck.

 

“Seriously?” he asks, his tone softer now. I nod and he huffs out a breath. “Should have been in Slytherin.” He says and crosses his arms, turning to face the front of the lift. I laugh heartily again and cuff him on the shoulder.

 

“I think she does actually like me though, or does now after that stunt.” I say cheerily, bouncing on the balls of my feet, Draco rolls his eyes.

 

“My mother doesn’t like anyone.” He states and shoots a brief glare my way. I shrug and grin, which seems to annoy Draco further, he mutters something under his breath and I sling an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Well, she likes _me,_ so now you can never get rid of me!” I laugh and I can hear both the girls giggling behind me.

 

“That  

 

The door slides open and we step out into the mass of people on the first floor. We get about three strides into the room before the first camera flash goes off, and my smile fades. People all around me are starting to swarm and ask questions, I drop my arm from Draco and subtly push him behind me, disquieted over the negative remarks about him.

 

“Mr. Potter, the Malfoys are known death eaters, how can you side with them?”

 

“Mr. Potter, is it due to your memory loss that you are now associating with the likes of _them?_ ”

 

“Mr. Malfoy, do you or do you not have the Dark Mark?”

 

These questions continued to batter us as we tried to push through the crowd, though getting nowhere. I can feel my temper and anxiety rising and pull my magic around me like a protective shield, I extend it to my companions and push as much energy into it as I can. I hear Draco gasp and Luna gives a tinkling laugh that resonates through the space I’ve created.

 

“ _ENOUGH!”_  I bellow, using a hint of magic to amplify my voice slightly. To my surprise the din quiets and a deathly hush falls over the room. I lower my voice to a sinister timbre to speak again, and I can hear Hermione groan behind me and only now recall her warning not to talk to reporters. “The war is over, there is no ‘us’ and ‘them’. This is a turning point for our community, let’s begin by building a society that doesn’t discriminate. Judge people based on their action, and inaction, not on rumors and hearsay. Do not judge an entire family on the actions of one member, Draco is not his father.” I ignore his wince at this, hoping I didn’t insult him too much. “Now _move._ ” I begin to stride forward, drawing myself up to my (not very impressive) full height and pushing my (fairly impressive) magic out all around me. As soon as the edges begin to lick at someone they step back, one woman gasping loudly and stumbling back, hitting the ground hard. I offer my hand to her and hoist her to her feet, ignoring the brave soul who decided to snap a photograph, and continuing my way to the wand check. I go to the girl who helped us on our way in and pull my magic back as to not scare her. She still stares at me wide-eyed and shocked when I approach though.

 

“Draco Malfoy.” I say shortly and she nods, hurriedly fetching the wand and handing it to Draco. He nods his thanks and we head out, taking the visitors exit to the phone booth on the street above.

 

Hermione pulls off her outer robe in the lift, stuffing it into the small purse she carries and Draco uses a switching charm to change into his muggle appropriate attire. No one says anything until we all stumble out onto the street and Hermione starts laughing.

 

“Harry! I cannot believe you!” she manages to get out through her laughter. “You’re terrifying! Those poor people.” Draco is looking at me appraisingly.

 

“Where did you learn to project your magic like that? It’s so thick you can almost taste it, and with you mad like that it’s almost staggering, I for one was glad it wasn’t directed at me.” I grin and shrug sheepishly.

 

“I just did the opposite of what I usually do, instead of condensing it in my core I just pushed it out to create a shield.”

 

“You _condense_ it?” Hermione squeaks and Draco just frowns and shakes his head. Luna is dreamily looking at the sparse white clouds and seemingly not paying attention.

 

“Well, yeah. To cast the really big stuff like the restoration spells.”

 

“Harry, that’s really advanced. Not a lot of magic folk even have enough of a magical core _to_ condense their magic, let alone without any training.”

 

“Oh.” Is all I manage to say, eloquent as ever.

 

“We better get going, it looks like rain.” Luna says dreamily. I glance up at the sky to see one fluffy cloud drift lazily by, but there's a slight buzzing static to the air as well.

 

“You’re right.” I agree, and Hermione pinches the bridge of her nose as Draco laughs shortly and turns to walk off.

 

“We need to talk about this more, back at the castle.” Hermione says in her best mother-hen tone.

 

“Yeah, that's a good idea.” I agree easily, and offer my arm to her. She rolls her eyes but takes it.

 

“Don’t know when you became such a gentleman, Harry, Malfoy is rubbing off on you.” I chortle at this.

 

“Wow ‘Mione, I do believe you just complimented him.” She pokes me in the side, hard.

 

We walk for a bit, not in any hurry and mostly window shopping. Draco is deep in thought for a few blocks, before he stops abruptly and chuckles darkly to himself, partnering the ominous noise with a shake of his head and a glance towards me. I raise an eyebrow in question and slow to a stop as well. 

 

“Are you aware of why O’Neil chose you to babysit me?” He asked, a sneer forming on his lips. I shake my head, confused, I had assumed Kingsley suggested it. “Apparently no one in the outside world is privy to the new Harry-Forgives-Everything-And-Braids-Everyone’s-Hair concept. He figured making you in charge would be the fastest way to locking me up, it’s likely Kingsley didn’t tell him why he wanted to pardon me, just that he did.” I stare at him, slightly surprised.

 

“Everyone knows we didn’t like each other?” This caused Draco to roll his eyes and turn away from me instead of answering.

 

“Harry, I don’t think there's a soul in the land that the prophet touches who isn't aware of the Potter/Malfoy rivalry, but I do agree that the judge is probably not expecting this to last.” Hermione tells me and I hum thoughtfully, staring at the back of Draco’s head as he walks ahead and pretends he can’t hear us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I enjoyed writing this chapter, I've tried to make some improvements from the first time round but I honestly couldn't bring myself to really toss anything so mostly I've just edited wording and added some things. 
> 
> As for the Galleon amount of the fine, I'm going off a couple of things... The Forbes Fictional Fifteen says Lucius Malfoy is worth £682,335,102 and so that's ʛ182,555,780, and I know it's a lot but I have no idea what a fair amount is and so I'm winging it from there. (If anyone has a suggestion (with a reason) for a different amount I'm not against changing it)
> 
> Also; as I felt sorry for myself and procrastinated working on this I doodled and spent like twenty minutes (of valuable writing time!) drawing Luna so if you're interested: [click](https://pre00.deviantart.net/dbf9/th/pre/i/2017/316/e/6/untitled_by_palegreeneyez-dbti3d3.jpg)


	11. Oh, Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! My apologies for taking practically half a century to update, and it’s a short one too. I have no excuses for you other than the fact it’s just been hard to motivate myself into putting the work in; BUT after writing this chapter inspiration hit and I think I have a general idea of where I want to do with this story now (finally), so hopefully it’ll start to take on a real shape other than the fluffiness its been for the first ten and a half chapters. And I have an ending taking shape in my imagination that I’m really liking so I at least know how I’m going to end it. Wish me luck!

18 May, 1998

* * *

 

 

We make a pitstop at Gringotts first, as soon as Draco realized that muggle money was in order, and I once again get overwhelmed by a crowd as soon as we step into the wizarding village. We eventually made it into the building but I was feeling drained and irritable by the time we did, quickly withdrawing a decent amount of Galleons and exchanging them for pounds. Upon leaving one of the goblins stepped in front of me and gave me a once-over before practically ordering me to come back to sort out my vaults, informing me that the Potter and Black vaults were both in my name and required my immediate attention. I agreed and set up a date to come back in to go over them, the 28th of May, and the goblin nodded sharply at me in farewell before taking his leave. I pull our little group to a halt just outside the doors before we exit and glance around at each of them. I pull out my wand and train it on Luna first, and to her credit she doesn't so much as bat an eyelash, just smiles breezily. I smile back and cast a glamour over her, altering her hair to a mouse brown, changing her fair skin to a slightly more ruddy complexion and resigning to just casting a notice-me-not over her eccentric clothes, some things you just can't glamour over. I next turn to Hermione, lightening her rich skin tone to a tawny that's close to my own skin, and tinge her hair with a more noticeable red so that it’s almost the color of dark wine. Draco narrows his eyes at me when I turn to him, I just roll mine and get to work. I leave his milky skin but give him a generous amount of freckles that make it appear slightly darker and give him a mop of curly honey-colored hair, and shift his distinctive grey-blue eyes to a less interesting grey color. Conjuring a mirror I also alter my skin tone, lightening it a fair amount and turning my hair a chestnut brown. I try to glamour over the scar that graces the side of my face but its opaque at best for the few moments it hangs on before shimmering out of existence. Sighing, I instead lengthen my hair and let it cover as much as it can. Hermione smiles at me apologetically as I vanish the mirror and we head out.

 

Getting out is much easier than going in, I carefully kept the right side of my face as best as I could and no one seemed to really look twice at us, though there were a suspicious amount of people hanging around the entrance to Gringotts and I had a feeling that news of us being here had spread and they were waiting to catch a glimpse.

 

As soon as we get into Muggle London I cancel the glamours, the taxing feeling of keeping up the constant flow of magic tugging at my core uncomfortable and unnecessary outside of the wizarding world, and that's then the ‘fun’ begins. I quickly come to the conclusion that Draco has an ‘on button’ and when activated he turns into a raving loon. It feels like he drags us to every single clothing store in London, forcing me into dressing rooms and tossing clothes over the top of the door with abandon. Luna and Hermione seem to be having a fine time, mainly chatting amongst themselves, though I can tell Hermione is getting progressively more frustrated by Luna’s ramblings about magical creatures Hermione is _positive_ she's just making up, and I’m getting progressively more fed up with people in the stores and on the streets staring at my scar. Finally after we’ve visited half a dozen stores I reach my breaking point.

 

“ _Enough,_ Draco.” I say firmly, as he tries to bring me into yet another store. At this point I have at least one bag from each store shrunken down and stowed somewhere on my person, but at this point I’m going to have to ask Hermione to lend me her purse.

 

“You just need a decent jacket, Harry. Then we can be done.” He says, sticking his nose in the air. I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest.

 

“Lets at least have lunch? I think Hermione is going to bite Luna’s head off if she mentions one more magical property of Gurdyroot.” Draco glances at Hermione then and chuckles softly at the look of mild desperation on her face.

 

“Yes, alright, fair enough.” He concedes and I tap Luna on the shoulder.

 

“What is the recipe for Plimpy soup, again?” I ask, stealing her attention, and Hermione flashes me a grateful look as she flees the conversation to go help Draco find a decent place to eat.

 

* * *

 

After we leave the muggle cafe, that Draco deemed “Nearly inedible” but had eaten everything he ordered, Draco shuffles us into three more stores, and I get not one new jacket but two, and another pair of pants _and then_ declares I need at least two pairs of dress robes and we should pick up my trunk while we’re down here. I sigh and agree, knowing that having some wizarding clothes is a good idea, especially since I’ll be speaking at Mrs. Malfoy’s trial in the near future.

 

“Do you girls want to head back to the castle? You don’t have to stay with us.” I offer with a sigh and a resigned air, and Hermione checks her watch.

 

“Well, I did tell Ron I’d be back before four…” She hesitates looking at me calculatingly. “Are you sure you’ll be alright on your own?” I nod and Hermione looks to Luna.

 

“I can side-apparate you if you’d like to come with me.” Luna beams at her and hold out her arm.

 

“See you back at the castle, don’t stay out too late!” Luna sings as Hermione takes her arm, bids us a quick goodbye and pulls Luna into an alley. With a _crack_ they’re gone and I turn back to Draco.  

 

“Okay, robes, then trunk, and then I say we get a drink.” Draco says and I raise my eyebrows.

 

“Trying to get me drunk on the first date, Draco?” He stiffens and scowls at me briefly.

 

“This isn’t a date, Potter.” I chuckle and start down the road in the direction we were headed. Draco catches up easily on his long legs and holds out an arm. I cock one eyebrow at him mockingly, the scowl returns and I chuckle “The shop I want to go to is a fair ways away, I can apparate us.” He explains. I nod and slide my hand through the space he made for it. He guides us into an alley, so narrow his body pushes up against mine in some places. My stomach twists uncomfortably before the sensation of being passed through a very narrow tube takes over and I chalk it up to an instinctual apprehension towards apparating. As soon as my feet meet solid ground again my knees threaten to buckle and the world sways dangerously around me.

 

“Whoa there, are you okay Harry?” Draco says and steadies me with his free hand, since I’m still clutching to his other arm like a lifeline.

 

“I wasn’t expecting it to feel like that.” I say and gulp down air like a drowning man. “That was very unpleasant.” Draco chuckles lightly.

 

“You get used to it.”  The world steadies and I release Draco from my grip, he gives me a look like expects me to topple over at any second and his hand remains reached out towards me, hovering a few inches away, prepared to catch me. I give him a faint smile and straighten fully, giving him a small shrug.

 

“Let's get this over with.” I say and he rolls his eyes before taking off.

 

Buying robes is not all as simple as it sounds, Draco ushers me into a shop where the young man behind the desk greets him by name, and then catches sight of me and his mouth falls open. It hangs for a seconds before he snaps it closed and ushers us into the back, fawning over me as we go.

 

“Mr. Potter! What an honor it is to meet you, I can't express how honored we are to have you in our store. I’ll have the owner attend to you personally.” He practically pushes me into a seat and rushes off to find the owner, I flush with embarrassment as Draco sniggers at me from a safe distance from the over-excited employee. I shoot him a glare that he pretends not to notice as he flicks through some robes on a rack, supposedly carefully assessing each one.

 

“Mr. Potter!” An incredibly tall and thin middle-aged woman with vibrant yellow hair exclaims as she makes an appearance, turning from around a corner and entering a room with natural grace. I offer a smile and take in her odd appearance; she’s wearing a pair of off-puttingly eccentric robes, the majority of which are white but have black sleeves that flare at the elbow, a wide sash that matches her canary colored hair tied around the waist, and tiny cows lumbering around the hem, occasionally bumping into one another. I stand up and offer my hand, she shakes it and as her hand emerges from her sleeve I can see its covered in tattoos and decorated with at least one ring on each finger. She smiles at me, sweeping her eyes up and down my body. I try, fruitlessly, not to stare at her fashion choices. “Miss Parsons, at your service. What can I do for you today?” I open my mouth to speak but Draco cuts me off immediately.

 

“He needs a set of every-day robes, and a set of formal robes. Everyday robes can be up to interpretation, just make him look good.” I wince, as the image of myself wearing periwinkle colored robes with kittens running around on them, but no one seems to notice or care. “But I think we should make the formal ones on the intimidating side, so probably stick to black for those.” Miss Parsons exclaims happily when she notices him and wraps one arm around Draco in a side-hug as she gives me another once-over.

 

“Lovely to see you, dear. Right, let's take measurements.” She says as she pulls me to a stool, I dutifully stand on it and a tape measure beings to flit around me on its own, taking the measurements. “Would you like to pick them up or shall we owl them?”

 

“If you would owl them, that would be much appreciated.” I say and Draco gives a curt nod when she looks to him for confirmation. I scowl at that, feeling a bit like a child. By the time the measurements are done, I’ve paid, and Draco is done chatting with the peculiar Miss Parsons it’s been almost two hours. I sigh heavily as we finally leave the little shop, rubbing my eyes with one hand. “This is exhausting.” I complain and Draco chortles.

 

“I find it quite relaxing. And I’m a free man now, mostly, shopping is an excellent way to celebrate.” I grunt, not exactly in agreement.

 

Draco apparates us to Roberts and Sons and this doesn’t take long, since I;ve ordered it ahead of time and only have to pay and collect it. I put all of my shrunken shopping bags into it before shrinking the whole thing and stuffing it in a pocket. I thank the man working, and we head out the door.

 

“Do you want to go to a bar, or grab a bite to eat too?” Draco asks me.

 

“Just a drink is fine with me, we can stop by the kitchens once we get back to the castle.”

 

“Alright, muggle or wizarding?” I snort at the question.

 

“Do you have to ask? Being mobbed is not exactly relaxing.” Draco nods and starts walking. “Do you know any muggle bars?” I ask

 

“No, but we’re bound to find something if we just walk for a bit. We can always apparate to the center of the city if it seems like we’re going in the wrong direction.”

 

After a half hour of walking, and Draco vetoing three bars, we find ourselves in a warmly lit bar with bare-brick walls and plush brown leather sofas scattered around in an artful pattern. Mismatched wooden chairs were clustered around tables, a fireplace burned on one wall and the majority of the light came from that and the candles scattered around on tables, though there were a few overhead lights at the bar. A few red upholstered booths were along another wall and a large bookcase was settled behind it, holding more ‘intrigue pieces’ than actual books. Draco and I walk up to the bar, and I can feel eyes raking over us as we do so. The bartender gives us a smile when she gets around to us, placing a coaster in front of each of us.

 

“What can I get you, loves?” I look up at the huge chalk-board behind the bar, sporting the different types of ale they serve here and glance through it as Draco orders something called a Sazerac.

 

“And I’d like a Broken Deal, please.” I say, ordering something called a stout, the short description underneath the name sounds pleasing, _with hints of coffee and smoke_ , and I’m intrigued but the sound of it.

 

“Sure thing.” She says with a wink, before pulling out a pint glass and filling it with a dark rich liquid. She places it in front of me once its full and sets to fixing up Draco’s drink for him, I watch in fascination as she mixes all of the ingredients together in one cup, then takes another frosty one out from under the bar. She pours a green liquid into it, swirling it around so it coats the entire inside of the glass, and dumps the excess. She then strains the other glass into the frosty one and adds a lemon peel, before placing it in front of Draco. “Would you like to leave a card?” she asks sweetly and a confused look crosses Draco’s face. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

 

“No, thank you.” He turns to me and I wave him off with a silent promise to explain later. He seems to understand and turns away.

 

“Seven pound for the beer, and ten for the cocktail then, loves.” I nod and hand over a twenty pound note, she hands me my change and I pick up my drink and head to a booth, Draco in tow.

 

“Thank you.” He says, stiffly and once side of my mouth quirks.

 

“You’re welcome. Least I could do is buy you a drink since you helped me pick out an entire wardrobe.” I take a sip of the dark liquid in front of me and hum happily. “Oh that's very good, would you like to try?” He crinkles his nose at me and I chuckle.

 

“Yes, okay. I’ve never tried an ale before.” He taked the proffered glass and takes a small sip from it, before handing it back with a faintly disgusted look on his face. “Dreadfully plebeian, I’m afraid.” He comments and I laugh.

 

“Yours was _dreadfully_ complicated.” I say, mimicking the way he drawled the word ‘dreadfully.’  He sniffs indignantly and sips his drink elegantly.

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to appreciate the finer nuances, Harry.”

 

We chat for a while, not about anything important, I explain to him what a credit card is and he tells me about how wizarding alcohol varies from muggle, which apparently isn’t much other than some of the ingredients being magical. He mentioned the wine his family owned and distributed, and mused that Luna would probably enjoy Celery and Beetroot wine and explained how our second year professor had mentioned it in one of his nonsense books. We each get another drink, and settle back into the booth to talk some more.

 

“Are you worried about your mother’s trial?” I asked after we had discussed his suspicions about the judge placing him under my judgement some more.

 

“No, not really.” he said, lifting one shoulder in what might have been a shrug. “She really never did anything wrong, and she's got you on her side telling everyone she helped you in the forest.”

 

“She did.”

 

“I know.”

 

We sit in a comfortable silence after this, each sipping our drinks for a few minutes before Draco pulls out a pocket watch from his pocket.

 

“It’s nearly nine.” he says, sounding surprised.

 

“Time flies.” I mutter and finish the last of my beer. “Should we get going, or do you want to stay longer?” I ask

 

“Let's get going.” He say and stands up, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. I stand up too and it feels as if the blood rushes to my head for a moment. I shake it to clear it and Draco snickers.

 

“Bit of a lightweight?” He asks and I grin, shrugging.

 

“Guessing I didn’t have much time for firewhiskey and the like while I was on the run for my life. For all I know last week was my first time drinking.” This doesn’t take the amused look off of Draco’s face and I shake my head at him before heading outside. The cool air smarts a bit as I step out into it but it feels good against my flushed skin. I sigh happily and Draco leads me into an alleyway, I have the urge to make some sort of joke about this but before I can form words he grabs my hand, turns of the spot, and I’m being pushed uncomfortably through a space too small for me.

 

I land roughly outside the gates of Hogwarts, almost going down again but Draco is ready and catches me before heaving me into a firm standing position. We walk together up to the castle,  Draco chats about the students coming back when school starts and how much he can’t wait to see his other friends, the backs of our knuckles brushing occasionally. My gut does the uncomfortable twist again, and is accompanied by a fluttering sensation. I look at him in the low light of the setting sun and admire how the sunlight glints off of his white-blond hair, he turns to me and catches my eye and his eyes crinkle up at the corners when he smiles at me. My breath gets caught in my throat and I return the smile as best I can, he doesn’t seem to notice the internal panic I’m going through at the moment.

 

_Oh. Shit._

* * *

 

That night I dream of a strange out of focus conversation, a woman saying something I can’t understand, a large blonde boy muttering something that I barely catch; _I don’t think you’re a waste of space._ A blurry couple of seconds, and then _you saved my life_ and the hysterical crying of a second woman, the first woman says something else, a handshake and then it fades into nothing. I wake up confused and cold, though I’m still covered with the blanket. I cast a warming charm and it does nothing for me and I think it must just have something to do with the dream. I burrow deep into my covers, pulling my knees up to my chest and thinking about the fuzzy details of the dream. It didn’t seem to mean anything subconsciously and I don’t understand the fuzzy quality of the whole thing. I frown and screw my eyes closed, trying to remember every last detail. When the realization hits I gasp, my breath shuddering and nearly sob-like, my eyes fly open and I sit bolt upright in bed.

 

“Harry?” I hear draco call and I rip my bed curtains open, summoning my glasses and shoving them onto my face roughly. Draco is blinking at me from his bed, half sitting up and pulling the curtains to the side so he can look at me.

 

“I think I remembered something.” I say, breathing roughly. Draco sits up, revealing a shirtless torso and I try not to notice how the covers pool around his waist.

 

“What did you remember?” He asked, his voice slightly nervous.

 

“I don’t know. I think I need to ask Ron and Hermione what my family looks like, I feel like it may have been them.” Draco’s worried look increases and I shake my head, knowing what he's thinking. “No, I think it was saying goodbye? I’m not sure, it’s all so fuzzy.” Draco gets out of bed and walks over to his trunk, rustling around in it for a second before pulling something out. He tosses it over to me and I catch it, it’s a leather bound notebook and I look up at him questioningly.

 

“Write down everything you remember, and we can show it to your friends and then go to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow.” I nod and flip open the books, it’s all nicely lined paper that's clearly muggle.

 

“Why do you have this?” I ask and he shrugs.

 

“Pansy bought it for me. Thought it might help during sixth year, but obviously I never used it. My teenage rebellion was buying muggle things, my father despised it, and Pansy helped out. Usually bought me something muggle for my birthday.” Draco turned up his nose and sneered at me, more hatefully than his usual sneer and the nasty expression stunned me for a second. “ _I don’t know why you insist on bringing this filth into my home, Draco, all muggles are good for is sport and liquor.”_ He drawled in an even more aristocratic voice than he usually uses, and my mouth dropped open slightly. Draco smiled ruefully at me and did the half-shrug thing again.

 

“Not the most pleasant man.” I snort softly at the understatement. I don’t know a lot about Draco’s father, but I do know he’s the reason behind Draco being forced to join the death eaters and that he was an avid follower of Voldemort, and I suspect that Draco is hoping for a long sentence in Azkaban

 

“Sport?” I ask and Draco winced and nodded once, I rub my brow and drop the subject.

 

“Thanks for the book, I’ll write down what I remember and deal with it in the morning.” I cast a _tempus_ and sigh when it reveals two thirty in the morning. Draco hands me a quill and a pot of black ink before settling back into his bed, I set the inkpot on the bedside table, and begin to write down everything I remembered. The cold feeling has gone away now and I’m thankful Draco woke up to help me. I glance over to him and catch him watching me from his bed, I smile and he returns it which causes the stupid butterflies in my stomach to act up  and start battering around. I haven’t quite come to terms with my realization yesterday but now I at least know why I feel like this. My mind wanders to me teasing Draco about getting me drunk on the first date and I fight the blush rising in my cheeks, trying not to dwell on how fast he countered the idea. What would he do if I asked him on a real date? Was being attracted to the same gender even normal in the wizarding world? Before I can get to deep into my train of thought, which I had thoroughly ridden already as I lay in bed trying to sleep earlier in the evening, I turn my attentions back to the journal and finish writing down my dream.

* * *

 

I skip my run the next morning, I’ve taken to setting a quiet alarm charm each night when I go to bed and when my wand began to glow and hum quietly this morning I deactivated it and went straight back to sleep. The sounds of Draco waking up and getting ready rouse me and I pull back the bed curtains a little too roughly, not quite able to relax the frown lines between my brows. Draco gives me a surprised look, opens his mouth to say something, and then thinks again and snaps it closed. I'm grateful for this as I don’t exactly know why I’ve woken up on the wrong side of the bed and don’t exactly feel like explaining myself. I sigh quietly to myself at the thought of having to talk to my friends and Madam Pomfrey, grab a change of clothes, and head to the showers.

 

As soon as I step into the spray of warm water a yawn overtakes me and even though I was hoping the shower would wake me up I can’t quite shake the exhausted feeling and my thoughts are swirling disjointed and confusingly around my mind. Draco? The dream? I can’t quite decide what to panic about more. I grab the shampoo and begin to lather my hair, letting the scent of the soap overtake my senses and I close my eyes to try to clear my mind, focusing on them. Soon my thoughts revolve around the smell of leather, sandalwood, and pepper, and I relax into the mindless actions of my shower.

 

After I dress I go back to my room and grab the journal, eye drops, and my wand before heading over to Hermione’s room and knocking on her door, I can hear some shuffling inside and a moment later Daphne peeks out and then smiles at me cheerfully. I try my best to return it but it feels forced, she steps back to let me in with a grand gesture of her arm.

 

“Harry!” she closes the door behind me and leads me over to a couch decorated generously with silver and green pillows. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Hey, Daphne. Is Hermione around? I need to talk to her.” I ask and recline on the couch, rubbing my left temple.

 

“She's in the common room with Weasley, want me to get them both?”

 

“Ah… Yeah that would be great.” Daphne shoots me a concerned glance and strides smoothly from the room. It’s not long before Ron and Hermione come back in, Hermione’s face already showing concern as she sits next to me. I hand her the journal and ron perches on the arm of the couch to read over her shoulder. Her eyes flit back and forth as she reads the writing and her brow furrows more and more with each line. When her eyes fly up to meet mine and her mouth opens to speak I cut her off.

 

“Have you met my family? The blonde boy is the only one I could focus on but I think it may have been them.” I ask and she looks to Ron.

 

“Yeah, I’ve met him.” Ron says and snorts loudly “The twins slipped him a Ton-Tongue Toffee when we came to get you for the Quidditch World Cup. But yes, that sounds like him.” Hermine hummed thoughtfully while running a finger down the page.

 

“I bet this is when the Order sent the Dursleys away for their protection, after sixth year.” Hermione looks up at me wide-eyed. “I can’t believe you remembered something! This is really big, Harry. You have to tell Madam Pomfrey as well. How do you feel?” I shrug at her question and she narrows her eyes at me.

 

“I feel awful, actually. Tired. Really tired. I don’t think it has anything to do with waking up in the middle of the night, I was only awake for about half an hour.” Ron and Hermione exchange a look and I let my head fall onto the back of the couch and close my eyes.

 

“You should head down to Madam Pomfrey’s now.” Hermione suggests and stands “Ron and I will bring you some breakfast.” I nod and heave myself to my feet, following them out. Everyone has gone to breakfast and the common room is empty as we pass through it, which I am grateful for. It doesn’t take too long to get to the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Ron walk me down and we part ways before I head in. Poppy is bustling around doing what looks like an inventory of supplies, with a quill floating behind her and occasionally scribbling something down as she tells it to. She frowns when she sees me and I give her an apologetic smile as I kick off my shoes and hop onto one of the beds.

 

“I had a dream last night we think is a memory.” I say as soon as she's next to the bed, and hand her the journal and the eye drops. Her eyebrows raise and she opens the book, I place my glasses on the table as she scans it quickly before she nods and prepares the dropper. “Ron confirmed he thinks the boy is my cousin, and Hermione said it’s likely that's when they were relocated by the Order. Maybe we could find out who was there, and confirm with them? I think one of the women must have been an Order member.” I close my eyes after she drips in the drops and she hums in thought.

 

“I believe it was Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle who were in charge of moving them, I’ll inform Minerva and ask her to contact them, Hestia is in and out helping with restoration so it should be easy for you to speak with her.” Poppy offered. “How are you feeling? I’m going to do a few diagnostic spells.” I can hear the swish of her wand and the small noises she makes when a result makes itself known.

 

“Tired, and a little irritable, though that's a bit better now. I mostly just feel exhausted.” She sighs in response and a few minutes pass with only wand-swishing and the murmuring of spells to fill the silence.

 

“I’m getting a potion, I’ll be back in a moment.” She tells me before I hear the swishing of her clothes as she strides off and another minute or so passes before .she returns.

 

“Okay, open your eyes. I want you to try a spell, a patronus should do nicely.” I nod and bring a happy memory into the forefront of my mind before casting. The spell produces a shield-like mist instead of my usual big cat. I frown and end the charm, before focusing my magic into my core and casting again. This time the panther springs from my wand and pads around on the floor at the foot of the bed, searching for danger, before sitting and cocking its head at me in question. I cancel the spell and look to Poppy for an explanation.

 

“I think your magic is drained from fighting to bring your memories back, they're obviously still present and just locked away, so it isn’t as if its an Obliviate. Obliviated memories can be recovered but only by an outside caster, it’s nearly impossible to bring down that magic internally, unless the spell is _dreadfully_ done, by perhaps a first year.” She taps her wand on her palm absentmindedly. “I checked your magical core level and its low, but not dangerously so. I’m going to check it again now.” She makes a complicated swirl with her wand and nods once, though I can’t see anything happen.

 

“Even lower now after the Patronus, to be expected though.” She picks up a fist-sized onion bottle half full of a mauve liquid and a glass from the bedside table, and pours about an inch into the glass. “Dreamless sleep, I’m going to have you sleep for another two hours so your core has time to replenish. This is uncharted territory and we don’t want you becoming sleep-deprived, so take it easy with your magic once you wake up as well.” She places the glass on the bedside table and corks the bottle before sliding it into a pocket.

 

“I’m going to call for some breakfast for you first, and then you can take that.” She narrows her eyes at me pointedly. “All of it.” I chuckle and nod.

 

“Ron and Hermione are bringing me some food, so you don’t have to call for it.” She nods once and retreats and I don't have to wait long for my friends to come back.

 

“Any news?” Hermione asks as she sits on my bed and Ron places a tray of food in front of me.

 

“Magically depleted. Poppy thinks my magic is fighting against the block between my conscious mind and my memories, she says because I had one slip through she doesn’t think its an Obliviate.” I take a bite of eggs and chew thoughtfully. “I’m supposed to sleep for a few more hours and not do a lot of magic today.” Hermione nods and begins talking about the Obliviate spell to fill the silence as I eat. She talks about the theory behind the spell and even goes on a quick tangent about the women who invented it. I try and listen but it’s all a bit over my head, and judging by the glazed look in Ron’s eyes he’s even more behind than I am. We both snap to attention when she veers down a different path though.

 

“I cast it on my parents before we went into hiding, they’re living in Australia now. I would like to go and find them to remove it…”

 

“That's a good idea, ‘Mione. You should go before school.” I tell her and finish the last of what is on my plate before setting it aside and picking up the glass with my potion in it. Ron nods in agreement.

 

“I can come with you, too. I’d like to meet them.” He offers and she smiles fondly at him, taking his hand.

 

“That sounds lovely.” She gives his hand a pat before releasing it and standing, smiling at me gently. “You should get to rest now, before Madam Pomfrey scolds up for keeping you awake. We’ll see you at lunch though, sleep well.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Thank you for breakfast.” I say and Ron nods at me before they leave, hand in  hand, and I drink all of the purple liquid. I lay back and close my eyes, and fall asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Would it be ever so disappointing if I just gloss over Narcissa’s trial? Let me know ;)


	12. Lord

19 May, 1998

* * *

 

When I awake I’m feeling much more myself, Poppy is nowhere to be seen so I gather up my belongings and head back to the eighth year dormitory, not really sure what else to do with myself. I slide the journal into the drawer on my bedside table and pick up my animagus book to flip through the pages, reclining on my bed. I’ve read the whole book through by now, but seeing some of the gruesome illustrations of half-transformed people turn my stomach and have made me nervous to begin the process. There's a small chapter at the back that says meditation can help you get in touch with your animal spirit before hand and that it’s thought to help, but it’s all theory and there's no proof it actually helps, people who meditate beforehand can still botch the transformation. I pick up my wand, I know I’m not supposed to be using a lot of magic today but a quick patronus shouldn’t do any harm.

 

“Expecto Patronum.” I incant and my silvery feline springs forward, turning in a circle on the foot of my bed before sitting down and looking at me inquisitively. I study the form closely, taking in all of the details. It has some color variation in its silvery coat, mainly a dark color but with some lighter spots peeking through, hinting at a classic rosette pattern. The rounded ears are flicking every few seconds and it has a long tail that’s swaying back and forth in an even tempo, when it yawns and I’m greeted with a view of a set of intimidating looking teeth.

 

“I’ll need a name.” I murmur to it, thinking of the story Hermione and Ron told me about our third year and the Mauraders map, with Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. I take in the size of it, studying the paws and how long the tail is before canceling the spell and letting it fade away into a thin mist before dissipating altogether. I pick up my animagus book and decide to pay a visit to the library.

* * *

 

With the amount of people bustling around the castle nowadays to help with the construction, you’d think I wouldn’t manage to get lost. But shortly after leaving the dormitory, figuring I would be able to make my way on my own, I’ve managed to do just that. _I mean, how big could this castle possibly be?_ I’ve been wandering fruitlessly for fifteen minutes now, with no luck. _It would help if I knew what floor it was on._ I think to myself as I turn down another corridor.  I’m contemplating giving up and backtracking my steps back to the dormitory when Hermione trots around the corner in the opposite direction as me and we nearly run right into each other, her hair loose and framing her face wildly, a precariously balanced stack of books in her arms.

 

“Oh, Harry! Glad to see you’re awake.” She greets me with a smile which I return, pleased to have run into her since I know she can help me find where I’m going.

 

“Hullo, ‘Mione.” I say and take half the books she's holding, earning myself a relieved sigh and a grateful look. “Where are you off to?”

 

“The library, I was just returning some books I’ve been reading.” I raise my eyebrows and assess the stack of books. “Mind healing, trying to find anything that might be close to your case.” She supplies and I blink in surprise.

 

“You’re reading these for me?” I ask and she nods, her curls bouncing animatedly with the movement.

 

“Well, yes. I want to be able to help you get your memories back, and now that you had that dream I caught a second wind, so to say. I’ve read through these already and need new ones.” I shake my head and smile at her fondly.

 

“Thank you, Hermione. You really don’t have to do that.” I run the hand not holding the books through my hair and we start to walk together in the direction she was originally headed.

 

“It’s rather fascinating! I think I’m close to something, there's a few cases where magical trauma caused amnesia, usually its short-lived, but I think with you it’s a bit different. The Killing Curse, plus a huge magical surge when the horcrux was killed and your magic wasn’t feeding it anymore. I’m still concerned about it regulating, by the way, you were pretty powerful before but this is a huge shift and I do have to wonder if it’s going to decrease a bit as it settles. Have you have any bouts of accidental magic?” She pasuses I shake my head. “Let me know if you do, and Madam Pomfrey as well. Your magic has always been closely linked to your anger in the past, and I don’t think you’ve really been _angry_ yet.” She trails off and seems to drift into a silent contemplation for a second before she snaps to attention.

 

“Where are you going? Weren’t you going the other way?” I nod and grin sheepishly.

 

“I was looking for the library, figured I would find it eventually or run into someone who could point me in the right direction.” I carefully ignore the flash of what looks like pity that crosses Hermione’s features for a split second before she laughs lightly.

 

“Voluntarily going to the library! Good thing I ran into you. What are you looking for?” I balance the stack of books in one arm so I can work the animagus one from the bottom and show it to her.

 

“I wanted to do some research on Jaguars, that's what I think my patronus is, I know its a black big cat of some sort but I want to make sure and do some research. I want to find my animagus form and usually it’ll be the same as your patronus.” Hermione gave me a mildly disapproving look but didn’t argue outright. “But if you need help I can help you, since you’re doing all of this for me it’s the least I could do…”

 

“No Harry, that's alright. We can study together though if you’d like, it’ll be nice to have some company and that way I can ask you questions if I need to, but I don’t need any help.” I gave her an appraising look, still feeling guilty that she's doing all this research for me. _And I barely know her._ I think before immediately dismissing the thought. Of course I know her, it may not be the same kind of knowledge that she has on me but I feel comfortable and at ease in her company, more than anyone else. Another thought crosses my mind at this point but I share this one, my voice challenging.

 

“Are you sure you should be doing this instead of helping with the castle?” Hermione waved me off dismissively at this question.

 

“No, this is important and they have a lot of people helping out, my efforts are better used in research.” We reached the library at this point and after depositing her read books Hermione pointed me in the right direction and then wandered off in search of her own books. I select a promising book, _Wild Cats,_ and a book on known patronus creatures, just in case; _Studies of the Silver Mist._ I settled in a comfortable chair and started flicking through _Wild Cats_ first. Hermione returns after a short while with a renewed stack of books and a pleased smile, we continue to work in silence until I find something promising, sliding a scrap of parchment Hermione left on the table into the book as a bookmark into the section on _Panthera Onca_. There's a few distinctions that stand out to me, the build and the coat pattern, jaguars having more of a broken up spot pattern where the leopard has a ring, and the Leopard is much leaner. I cast my patronus nonverbally and Hermione nearly falls out of her seat as it springs forth from my wand.

 

“Oh, wow. I haven’t seen it up close yet, it’s beautiful, Harry.” Hermione comments after she composes herself a bit. The big cat flicks its ears towards her and gives her a glance out of the corner of its eye. I smile at her in thanks and flip my book open again to the marked page. Staring hard at the few hints of spots I can see it seems like they’re more broken up than rings, and the body is definitely on the stockier side. I skim the entry on Jaguars quickly, comparing the descriptions to what I see in front of me before reading the Leopard one, just in case. Once satisfied I smile at Hermione, who looks up at the sound of my book snapping closed and the sight of dissipating mist.

 

“Jaguar.” I say confidently and she nods once with a smile before returning to her reading. I pick up one of her books before flipping it open to a random page to skim the contents. I’m greeted with an illustration of a woman laying on the bed with a ghostly echo of her own body hovering above her, titled _Astral Projection_ and a few paragraphs on how extracting the conscious mind from the body can bring clarity and help heal it. I flip the pages until further down in the book and find something a bit more fascinating.

 

> _Patient Twelve suffered severe magical trauma when they were hit with three Dragon Stunners, meant for the Peruvian Vipertooth they were attempting to handle. The force of the stunners rendered Patient Twelve unconscious for twenty eight hours and there was some memory loss, when there were still gaps in the memory after three weeks a Memory Bonding ritual was used to return the rest. Luckily all of the remaining forgotten memories were of the day the accident occured, and thus lessened the risk factor in this experimental ritual._

 

“Hey, ‘Mione?” I look up at Hermione and catch her attention, waving the book in front of me. “Have you read this one?” She glances up at me and then the book and grimaces.

 

“That's one of the ones I mentioned earlier, with the magical trauma. I’ve done some research into the Memory Bond and its risky, basically it weaves the memories of everyone participating into your own existing or blocked ones, so the bigger the gaps and with the more people the more magically exhausting it is. I think we should try and let your magic heal your memories on its own, and keep the ritual as a backup plan if we feel the need to do something of the like. And even then its not perfect, we only have so many people who could help, and so you could still be missing memories with people like Sirius, Professor Dumbledore,  and Remus, since they're no longer with us.” The grief and loss hung between us, making the air thick and my chest ache uncomfortably, I may not know these people but the sadness in Hermione’s voice made me feel like I almost do. I smile sadly at her and she clears her throat. “Sorry, I know you don’t remember them, but you will. I want to get all your memories back, I’ll find something.” I give her a determined nod and return back to the book, looking at the words but not really reading them and thinking about all the things I wished I remembered. Hermione was buried in her book again and I let my mind drift to all of the people I don’t remember meeting, the good and the bad; Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Umbridge, Cedric, Snape… I close my eyes and think about the people who surround my new life, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Draco… My wandering mind settles on him for the time being and my revelation yesterday. I open my eyes again to peek over the top of my book at Hermione and debate talking to her about it and see she's already looking at me with a concerned look on her face. She seems like she's about to speak, I’m sure to ask me if I’m alright, but I pipe up before she can put the thought to action.

 

“I’m fine, Hermione. Just thinking about all the stuff I don’t remember.” She gives me a sad smile and closes her book. _It’s like she has a sixth sense and can tell I want to talk to her._ I think amusedly to myself.

 

“I know we went over all the big things that happened up until now, but you know you can ask me anything. It’s hard to remember all the details in order, so there are some things we may have skipped over. If you ever are wondering anything, no matter how small, I hope you would ask me or Ron.” I debate asking her the question that's trying to escape, mulling around the idea and wondering if she’ll even know. I might be better off talking to Luna… But Hermione is my best friend and I take a deep breath and gather all my courage, making up my mind. _There has to be a reason you were sorted into Gryffindor,_ I tell myself, _don't be a coward._ I fidget uncomfortably for a second, placing the book on the small table between us and run a hand through my hair. Hermione waits patiently with a bemused expression on her face that quickly melts into one of surprise when I finally blurt my question inelegantly.

 

“Am I gay?” She blinks at me blankly for a second before her surprise fades and she snorts loudly, a hand flying up to cover her nose and mouth right after, but doesn’t stop a giggle from escaping her as well. My eyes widen in fear at her reaction, and brace myself for a complete denial, but it doesn’t come.

 

“I _knew_ it!” She exclaims, a little too loudly, causing me to lean away from her in surprise. She laughs shortly again and shakes her head, smiling at me fondly. “Malfoy?” She asks and I cringe instead of answering outright and she just rolls her eyes, the fond expression never leaving.

 

“Proverbial pigtail pulling, indeed.” She says, quoting Draco from the other night and I chuckle despite my nerves. She places her book on the table and adopts a thoughtful expression before continuing. “It’s not something we ever talked about, though in all honesty I don’t think you would have come to me _to_ talk about sexuality.” I rub the back of my neck, wondering if I made the right decision.

 

“If it makes you uncomfortable…” I start and she cuts me off the a casual wave of her hand.

 

“Not at all, I’m actually rather glad you decided to confide in me rather than Ron, he won’t have a problem with it but the… _object of your affections_ might pose as a bit of a shock and it’ll be good for both of us to sort of gang up on him.” She stares thoughtfully off into space for a second. “He may also be sort of disappointed, I think he’s still holding out hope  you and Ginny will get back together.”

 

“Ginny?” I ask, surprised at first but then thinking of the way Ginny acts around me and nodding in understanding. “It’s not that I don't like girls…” I start, and feel my face flushing,  but soldier on anyway.

 

“I just feel really drawn to Draco, I can’t explain it.” Hermione smiles at me and shakes her head fondly.

 

“You two are cut from the same cloth. There's always been a sort of spark between you, even when it did stem from animosity. The fact that you ‘met’ Draco when he wasn’t using the haughty pureblood persona he used to please his father changed everything. You started out with civil relationship this time, but the spark didn’t go away, it adapted. I don’t particularly like him but that’s an old prejudice, there’s no denying he's a whole new person now that the war has ended, and if he makes you happy I’m willing to put it behind me.” She hums in thought for a second, tapping her fingers against a knee.

 

“You’re taking this really well.” I say, partially to fill the silence and she laughs.

 

“I’m not altogether that surprised, honestly. I’ve had my suspicions in the past. You never seemed really all that interested in Ginny, mostly just swept up in it all. You were worried about her, of course, while we were on the run but it never really seemed more than brotherly to me. You weren’t heartbroken over breaking up like I think you would have if you were really satisfied with the relationship.” I nod in understanding and she laughs again, her curls bouncing wildly. “Malfoy…” she says, her tone disbelieving.

 

“I don’t know if he's interested in me, or men in general for that matter.” I say and Hermione shrugs, nonplussed.

 

“You can always ask.” She says lightly, and I scoff at her, leaning back in my chair.

 

“And have him be straight and for our room to be uncomfortable for the rest of the year? No, thank you.” Hermione drums her fingers on her leg once more and nods slowly.

 

“We’ll figure something out. I could ask Daphne, I think they’re close.” I shake my head quickly.

 

“No! Erm… I don’t want her asking why you want to know, I’m not really ready to talk to anyone else about it yet. Just give me some time and I’ll figure it out on my own.” I take a deep breath and gather my books, sending _Wild Cats_ back to its place with a flick of my wand and holding my animagus book and the patronus book on my lap. “You can start work on Ron though, I’ll tell him next.” She nods and gathers her books as well, sending all but three back to their places.

 

“Lunch?” She asks and I nod, standing and picking up her books for her.

 

“Sounds great.”

* * *

 

I don’t miss the amused look on Hermione’s face as I slide into the space between Daphne and Draco, and I resist the childish urge to stick my tongue out at her. Draco hands me a letter as I sit and I frown at it, my name is written delicately on the outside of the envelope in a feminine hand. I flip it over and a wax seal featuring a shield with a dragon on either side and an ornate M in the center greets me. I feel my eyebrows raise and I glance at Draco, who scowls and crosses his arms.

 

“You missed post this morning. I believe it’s from my mother.” I smile happily and break the seal, removing the parchment from the envelope and dropping in to my lap.

 

 

> _Mr. Potter,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sending my warmest regards to you, and best wishes to your continued health._
> 
> _As celebration for my sons freedom and a thank you for helping him during the coming months I would love to invite you to dine with us at the Malfoy Manor, some time in the coming weeks. In addition the Manor has an extensive library I would like to also invite you to browse and take any books you might find useful to regaining your memories._
> 
>  
> 
> _Yours Sincerely,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Narcissa C. Malfoy_
> 
>  

“Your mother invited me to dinner, and to check out the library for anything that might help me.” I say, smiling fondly as I re-fold the letter and and slide it back into the envelope. Ron make an indignant squawking sound before Hermione shushes him and Draco frowns, drumming his long fingers on the table.

 

“When?” is all he asked and I shrug.

 

“She just says in the next couple of weeks, maybe you can set up a date when you floo next?”

 

“Yes, alright.” Draco agrees and goes back to his food, I laugh at his slightly put-out attitude, and he huffs and shakes his head in return.

 

“The Manor’s library would be a fantastic resource, Harry.” Hermione comments, drawing my attention to her. “I’ll bet they have a lot of rare books that are no longer in print. Can I give you a list of things to look for while you’re there?” I nod in agreement as I place a cornish pasty on my plate and fill a bowl with some onion soup. Seeing she's not going to get any conversation about books out of me she turns to Draco and starts quizzing him on the contents of his library, leaving me to eat in peace.

* * *

 

The next few days pass peacefully, Draco sets decides we should go to the Manor after my meeting at Gringotts on the 28th, castle repairs are going swifty and the Headmistress guesses we’ll be done by the beginning of July, and I don’t have another mysterious dream until the following Saturday night, this one being a little more solid than the last, and waking me in the middle of the night as well.

 

As soon as I shift out of my dream I reach for my glasses and the journal beside my bed, my fingers shaking from a chill but wanting to get as many details down as I can just in case it begins to fade. I remember the first one just fine, like a memory, but I don’t want to risk losing it again, just in case. I cast a soft Lumos and grab a pen from my bedside table, a gift from Hermione for this very situation, and quickly scrawl the details of my dream, vaguely registering the fact that my teeth are chattering. At first I thought it was just a regular dream, following the silvery shape of a deer through a dark forest seemed nonsensical at best but as it progressed it became clear it was a memory. The cold weight of a chain around my neck pulling me into an even colder abyss, the fuzzy blackness that followed and then Ron holding a sword and talking in a warped voice that became clearer as the freezing feeling of the dream faded away. Parseltongue to open the locket, the mocking voices of terrifying ethereal beings that resemble Hermione and myself, the sword coming down on them as they embrace each other. I finish writing what I remember, careful not to mix in any details from what Ron and Hermione told me about the same night, and cast a feeble warming charm that does nothing to banish the cold that has seeped into my flesh from the memory. I settle for attempting to brighten my Lumos, hoping the light with take away some of the cold, but it gives a feeble attempt before returning to its dull glow. I sigh and place the journal and my glasses back on my bedside table. I press the heels of my palms to my eyes hard enough that colored spots bloom and go over the details once more in my mind.

 

“Harry?” Draco’s voice calls out from the other side of my curtains. And I curse silently to myself. “Are you okay?”

 

“Sorry, Draco, I didn’t mean to wake you. Just another dream.” The curtains around my bed slide open and Draco is standing there in green silk pyjamas, a sleepily concerned look on his face.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks and I scoot up to the top of my bed, folding my legs so he has room to sit. I don’t have any real desire to talk but I can his presence warming me from the inside and I don’t want him to leave just yet. He sits on the foot of my bed, facing me, and I launch into a retelling of that night, including some of the backstory of why Ron wasn’t with us in the first place. When I’m done Draco’s sleepiness has left and he has a look of deep contemplation on his face. “I do wonder why these particular memories have surfaced, and if they have any sort of connection.” I shrug at his speculation and pick at the edge of my blanket, glad the cold feeling has somewhat worn off, Draco frowns at me and bats my hand away from a loose thread I had begun to pull.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks again and I meet his gaze, his eyebrows are pulled together and his lips are pursed slightly in concern, making my chest tighten.

 

“I’m okay, Draco. Thanks for letting me talk about it, it’s just weird not having any background and just getting a random snippet. Throws me off a bit.” I pick up my wand and try and cast a tempus but it flicks out of sight almost immediately, Draco’s worried expression increases but he takes pity on me and casts one himself, which reveals that it’s almost six. “I think I’m just going to go grab some breakfast from the kitchen and head to the hospital wing, I’m sure Poppy will want to give me a sleeping draught again.”

 

“I’ll come too, just let me get dressed.” I nod in agreement, just not having the energy to argue and walk over to my trunk, pulling out fresh clothes for the day but leaving them folded on top of the trunk. Draco has disappeared to the bathroom and I take a moment to sit and gather myself, trying to shake the exhausted feeling. It’s like I actually just went for a swim in that freezing pond, instead of just dreaming about it, with the cold and tired feeling engulfing my body. When Draco returns he’s dressed and cleaned up, his hair tidied into its usual immaculate form, and we set out together to the kitchens.

* * *

 

Slowly the twenty eighth came around, I recovered quickly from my bout of magical exhaustion once again and felt fine after Poppy put me to sleep after a couple of hours, and was able to help with castle renovation every day since, and now the day to visit Gringotts has come and I peer nervously at Draco as we make our way through Diagon Alley. He has been briefing me on goblin etiquette as we walk and telling me what to expect from an inheritance meeting, the process involved in confirming my Potter Lordship and discovering if Sirius bestowed the Black one on me as well.  I can’t help but wonder what Narcissa will think if he does, and if she’ll resent me for it, since technically it could have been Draco’s. He doesn’t seem to be bothered one way or the other and was all for coming to Gringotts with me today.

 

As we step over the threshold of the bank a plain-looking goblin with a bulbous nose and white hair narrows his eyes at me and steps out from behind his teller’s desk.

 

“Mr. Potter, I presume?” He asks cautiously and I bow my head, doing as Draco told me to on our way here.

 

“That is correct.” I answer, understanding his wariness as if how Hermione and Ron tell it we did destroy a good portion of their building and break into a highly secured vault last time I was here. I cancel the glamour I used to get through the town, though I have a feeling goblins can see through them anyway, and the goblin grunts and begins to walk away, I look to Draco and he gestures for me to follow before taking a seat in a waiting area I hadn’t noticed before. I nod and quickly catch up to the goblin, nearly stumbling on the hem of the robes Draco has let me borrow for the occasion.

 

“You’ll be meeting with Raglack to discuss your inheritance.” The goblin explains as he pushes open the door to a sparsely furnished room, with only a desk and two chairs. “Wait here.” He commands and retreats, I stand behind the chair meant for the guest, obeying another rule Draco had warned me on, not to sit before explicitly invited. I don't have to wait long before the door opens and a stout goblin strides into the room, his black eyes sweeping over me and nodding his head slightly. I tip mine downwards and offer the customary greeting.

 

“May you gold grow.” He raises on wispy eyebrow and me and makes an unpleasant grating sound like rusty metal on rock that I believe to be a laugh.

 

“And your enemies cower.” He responds in like and I straighten, he gestures to the chair but I stay standing and he smirks. “Please, be seated.” I take my seat, letting out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. Draco warned me that the greetings were the first test and once over with I could relax a bit, not that the results differ all that much if I had sat before being asked. Goblins are apparently never very pleasant, but showing them you respect their customs makes dealing with them much more pleasant. Raglack sits himself and produces a few papers, shuffles them around on the desk, and hums in thought.

 

“We have a few topics to cover today.” He starts, pulling the desired paper to the top. “The first being your Potter inheritance, gained by inheritance; it seems you claimed your trust vault at age eleven but have not opened your family vaults, and then we will move on to the Black vaults and any others you may have inherited.” He hands me a small dagger and the parchment he selected. “A smear of blood.” Raglack instructs and I cut my thumb with the sharp tip of the dagger and drag it along the bottom of the parchment. He begins to read from the words that appear in front of him.

 

“Potter vault Five hundred and ninety six, contents include: eight million, three hundred thirty-seven thousand, four hundred eighty-two galleons, seven thousand, three hundred ninety-three sickles, and seven hundred forty-one knuts. Also includes eight hundred twenty-four books, and seventeen Potter artifacts. A list of Potter owned properties can be obtained upon request.” I take a deep breath and shake my head in disbelief. He hands me a small wooden box which I open to reveal a ring inside, adorned with a Lion’s head and two swords crossed behind it. “Place the ring on the ring finger of your right hand to claim lordship over The Noble House of Potter.” I do as I am told and a warm rush of power flows through me, making my fingers tingle with the raw energy, I look up to the goblin and he continues speaking.

 

“Next order of business is the Black vaults, gained by will. Lord Black, deceased, has left you all his worldly possessions and the title of Lord Black.” Raglack hands me another small box, metal this time, with this ring featuring a skull, a hand holding a sword, and three ravens. “Place the ring on the ring finger of your right hand if you accept the claim of lordship over The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. The two will form one, and can be separated upon your need to do so.” I do as I am told, feeling the magic surge around me once more and watch and the rings become one, a skull hanging over a Lion and Raven facing each other, and two crossed swords in the background.

 

“Black vault Seven Hundred Eleven, contents include: one hundred twenty million, two hundred seventy thousand, nine hundred thirty-seven galleons, nine hundred thirty-two thousand, seven hundred forty-six Sickles and eight thousand, four hundred sixty-two knuts. Vault six hundred and ninety four contains one thousand, thirty-seven books, and twelve Black heirlooms. A list of properties is available upon request” I can feel my head swimming, not sure how to wrap my mind around this new knowledge. Raglack levels me with a stern look as I continue to sit in a stunned silence.

 

“Next order of business is Slytherin Vaults, gained by conquest. Tom Riddle, deceased, was the last of the slytherin line. With no next of kin, and no existing will, by right of conquest we give you Slytherin vault one hundred and four, contents include: twelve books and one Slytherin Family heirloom. A List of properties is available upon request. It will be expected of you to use the name Black as it is a continued bloodline, but you are under no obligation to use the name Slytherin as it has been disused for some time and no longer holds a Lordship title, I do suggest you keep the Potter name within your own biological lines but it is not unheard of for you to give it to someone else if you do not sire children. You may give the Black and Potter titles to one person together or each to their own, I am giving you a document to sign, sign it however you deem appropriate and Magic and the Law will recognise your claim to the titles.” I swallow nervously as he hands me a quill and a parchment, which I read over, seeing that it only claims what he has told me I sign my name at the bottom

 

_Harry James Potter-Black_

_Lord Potter_

_Lord Black_

 

I can feel magic surge from my lordship rings as I write and the letters glow faintly for a moment before returning to black and I look up to Raglack. I have a feeling the explanations are my privilege for being on good terms with the goblin’s customs and I would have not gotten them otherwise.

 

“Our last order of business is reparations for the damage you caused during your break in and subsequent flight, freeing a dangerous and valued magical creature in the process.” I cringe and nod as he produces one last parchment, I read this one over as well and feeling the monetary amount of a quarter million galleons is likely fair with the amount of clean up they had to do with obliviating muggles and damage to the bank itself, not to mention how much a dragon must cost, but fearing one thing the contract doesn’t cover I don’t sign it quite yet, instead laying my quill down and earning a harsh look from Raglack.

 

“What of my, erm… _Accomplices?_ If I agree to pay this amount I want them waved as well, this is a fair total amount and I don’t need you findling loopholes and going after them as well.” Once again following Draco’s instructions I am straight to the point and don’t let any uncertainty show at questioning a contract. Raglack has an approving glint in his eye as he waves a hand over the parchment, it lengthens and a new segment is added, after reading which I am satisfied enough to sign, using my new additional surname on instinct.

 

“May I see your wand? I am going to log it for identification purposes, you can get into all of your vaults by presenting it and a goblin will escort you. Your trust vault has a key issued, you may use that to enter into it.” I hand him my wand, he places it in front of him, writing quickly on a new piece of parchment for a moment before handing it back and vanishing the scroll to merlin-knows-where. “Will that be all, Lord Potter-Black?” He questions and I think for a brief moment before deciding.

 

“I would like a list of all my properties sent to me, please, and then yes that is all.”

 

“It will be done. May your gold flow.” Raglack says as he stands, though the action doesn't add to his height at all.

 

“May your enemies cower.” I respond as I stand as well, and bow my head before I turn and leave, erecting my glamours swifty as I enter the main banking hall. Draco is waiting for me and stands as I approach him, his mask firmly in place for the public eye even with his glamours hiding his true identity.

 

“Everything go well?” He asks as we match strides and exit the bank. I wave my hand with lordship ring on it in front of him and he snatches it to get a closer look. “Potter and Black?” He asks and I nod.

 

“Had to pay restorations for our little break in stunt, but overall I’m mostly overwhelmed. I need to sort out what I have. I gained the Slytherin properties and vaults by conquest.” I say at almost a whisper. He drops my hand and stares at me, eyes wide.

 

“What was in the Slytherin vaults? I doubt they’ve been accessed in ages.” He said excitedly, eyes gleaming at the prospect.

 

“Twelve books and one Slytherin Family heirloom, and a list of properties upon request.” I recite and Draco practically radiates excitement. “I think whatever is in there Voldemort must have put in there, as far as I know the Gaunts had nothing left, I’m guessing the property is Riddle Manor. You and Hermione can help me go through the books in all my vaults, there's almost two thousand between them, and I’m sure the two of you will get a kick out of it.” Draco’s eyes light up with glee and I laugh at his enthusiasm. I walk in silence the rest of the way to the apparition point, with Draco chatting madly about all the possibilities of what books I might possess unknowingly. He doesn’t stop until we’ve reached the designated apparition point and he holds his arm out to me, I smile at him and take it, squeezing my eyes shut as I prepare for the horrible feeling of being pressed through a straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter has sort of a rushed feel to it but I haven't been writing and just really needed to get something out to get the juices flowing, so here this is (But I'm starting the next chapter right away so cross your fingers we're not all old and grey by the time I finish!)


	13. Field Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note! rating change and added tag in tandem to said change. I said it was eventual, after roughly 70,000 words you finally get a taste. Hopefully more will be soon!

28, May, 1998

* * *

 

As soon as we land outside the gates to the Manor Draco casts me a worried look, trying to gauge my reaction I suppose. I shrug at him, stretching my arms above my head in an attempt to shake off the suffocating feeling of apparition, and survey the surrounding area. A chill creeps up my spine as I study the expanse of land before me, and alarm bells start ringing in my mind, triggering an instinctual fight-or-flight response. I meet Draco’s apprehensive gaze and squash the sensation as quickly and thoroughly as I can so that I can give him a genuine smile.

 

“Hey, no bad reactions here, can’t even remember the place.” It’s not exactly a lie, I don’t have any memories flashing up at me but more of the sensation of having been here before, a shiver up my spine and the hairs raising on the back of my neck. It feels like a mix between Déjà vu and what I can only imagine is what a field mouse feels the second before an owl clutches it in its talons. Trepidation? Whatever it is I try and bury it as best I can despite my heart trying to beat fast and hard enough that I’m certain Draco must be able to hear it before it frees itself from the confines of my chest altogether.

 

Apparently I hide my thoughts better than I think I am because he rolls his eyes and starts walking and I see a relieved look, despite his effort to hide it by turning his back to me. I match my stride to his and we walk side-by-side for a short while, when we round a bend and a set of intimidating wrought-iron gates comes into view Draco puts a hand on my shoulder and starts shepherding me towards them. My feet slow automatically as we get close but he increases the pressure of his hand on my shoulder pushes me instantly towards them.

 

“Mother warned me that they had the wards altered so that the first time coming through you have to either have contact with a Malfoy or be a certified Auror; to prevent any Death Eaters coming back here to get even or some rot. Just walk right through.” I suppress the urge to flinch as the gates come uncomfortably close to my person, trusting Draco’s word enough to know I’ll pass right through them but still trying to control my body’s knee-jerk reaction. Draco sniggers as I close my eyes despite myself as we pass through, the gates seemingly turning to smoke around us as we do, I turn to look at them just in time to see the last whisps return to their solid form. Draco gives me an amused look and a light shove with the hand holding my shoulder as he drops it, I felt comforted by his weight and warmth, feel slightly colder at the loss but try my best not to let it bother me. We continue walking down the drive, towards a looming building that must have been magically hidden because it wasn’t visible from the other side of the gate, but is only a short distance away.

 

Mrs. Malfoy is waiting at the door for us, a doting smile directed at her son on her face that softens the intensity of her strictly controlled hair, what looks like five or six tightly woven braids form an intricate pattern at the nape of her neck and I’m getting a headache just looking at them. As soon as we are close she gathers the sides of her dress and strides quickly down the steps, sweeping Draco into a light embrace that makes his cheeks colour. I repress a chuckle at his embarrassment, and I’m glad I do because the moment Draco leaves her arms she pulls me into them and hugs me for a moment. I think back to the cold way she’s acted towards Draco every time I’ve seen her and wonder if this is just how she is in private all the time, or if she's putting on a show for the auror who is hovering by the doorway with a bemused expression. She releases me and I extend my hand, she makes a quiet satisfied noise and gives me an approving look as she places her own into mine and I kiss the back of it.

 

“Looking radiant as always Mrs. Malfoy.” I say with a smirk and she laughs genteelly. Its true though, she's wearing a cream coloured dress with a tight collar that ends in lace nearly at her chin, and deep plum robes. The colour brings out her blue eyes wonderfully, perfectly sculpted to her, tight around her waist giving her an hourglass shape, and the sleeves open at the elbows and nearly trail on the ground. The material is soft when it brushes against me and even to my own untrained eye I know it’s fashionable and likely custom made just for her.

 

“Mr. Potter, I do believe I asked you to call me Narcissa.” She says with mock sternness and Draco rolls his eyes once more.

 

“Then I once again insist you call me Harry.”

 

She gives a brisk nod, but the doting smile makes a small appearance and I run a hand through my hair, and Draco offers his arm to her. She takes it, allowing him to lead her up the staircase.

 

“You look happy, Mother.” Draco murmurs quietly to her and the corners of her eyes crinkle, just like Draco’s do.

 

“Yes, things are going very well. We’ll discuss more after dinner.” She promises and Draco nods, their conversation falling silent as we reach the large main doors. I pause at the door where the auror is waiting, and extend a hand to him offering a light smile.

 

“Harry Potter.” I say plainly, still smiling at the man. He gives me a shocked expression before swiftly gathering his wits and shaking my hand. I can see that Narcissa looks slightly worried out of the corner of my eye and Draco’s mask slides into place with practiced ease. I draw a sharp breath, worried I’ve completely stepped in it. “Oh, I’m sorry. Was I not supposed to talk to you?” I ask him nervously, and then look to Narcissa quickly, she looks slightly unsure but doesn’t tell me otherwise before the auror speaks up.

 

“Aaron Arundel. It’s a pleasure, Mr. Potter. And there's no rule against talking to me, sorry, I was just taken by surprise that you’d bother, Saviour and all.” He smiles at me and I repress a flinch at the moniker and smile anyway. I feel the relief more than see it in the two present Malfoys, their emotional restraint is clearly a learnt thing.

 

“Ah, call me Harry, please. I’m dealing with some memory loss, and I try to introduce myself to everyone since I never recognize anyone.” Arundel’s eyebrows raise and draw together at this proclamation.

 

“No, no it’s fine, people usually just don’t bother.” He tilts his head to one side before continuing. “You don’t recognize anyone?” I shake my head, and smile, unconcerned by his reaction but mildly curious about his apparent surprise; I would have thought it to be more commonly known.

 

“Spell damage, of some sort. Still looking into it.” I explain and gesture towards the doors we just come in through, changing the subject so I don’t have to get into it. “Why don’t you take a break, Auror Arundel. We’ll be having dinner I believe, and I think I’m capable of keeping an eye on them for a short while.” He gives me a dubious look and I smile at him enthusiastically, he then turns his dubious look to Draco and gives him a once-over, I send Narcissa a wink and I can practically see Draco withholding another eye-roll. Seemly deciding Draco is non-threatening enough he heaves a sigh and nods once.

 

“I won’t be far, shout if you need me.” He says and retreats outside, I catch a relieved look on his face before he slips out. I smirk at the Malfoys and Narcissa laughs, her voice echoing slightly as we begin our walk through the manor.

 

“I don’t know how you do it, Harry.” Draco says dryly as we enter the dining room, a long table is set up with three place settings, the cream and gold of them matching the rooms decorations to a tee.

 

“Well, I am the saviour of the wizarding world. I should be able to get rid of a pesky Auror or two every once in awhile.” Draco scoffs quietly, taking the lead and bringing us to the end of the table that is set for us. He pulls out the chair to the right of the head for Narcissa to sit into it fluidly, tucking her napkin onto her lap as she does so, and I take the seat across from her. Draco takes the chair at the head of the table, albeit a bit hesitant, looking to his mother for confirmation. Narcissa gives him an approving nod which makes him smile, and our meal begins. The house elves serve us a decedent five course meal; beginning with a small savory tart I think has mushrooms in it before moving to an almost-clear soup. Draco subtly shows me what utensil to use as we eat by kicking me gently under the table to gain my attention before picking up his own, and I listen to him and his mother talk about everything from the gardens to the _scandalous_ marriage plans of one of Narcissa’s colleges to a half-blood. Narcissa tells me in a hushed tone, almost as if she was worried the walls would overhear, that she has nothing against half-bloods, and I can assume it’s a learned habit for her to be quiet about her leniency due to Lucius Malfoy. This particular friend had come from a family as strict as her own when it came to blood purity and she took Voldemort's defeat as the perfect time to announce she had been seeing someone for years under everyone in her family’s noses, shocking all of them and creating quite the uproar, though no one would be too vocal about it, considering recent events. For my part I mostly listen, amused by how gossipy Draco becomes around her, but I do chime in when I have a question or something to add, and so conversation flows and Draco’s dry humour making both Narcissa and myself laugh.

 

“You’ve got quite the public speculation going, you know.” Narcissa announces just as I’m finishing my salad. I look at her, surprised and Draco huffs quietly, clearly amused by the fact.

 

“I do?” I ask.

 

“Oh yes, the Prophet is going out of their minds trying to figure out what you’re doing. Since the end of the war you’ve only appeared in public twice, haven’t attended any social events at all, and both times you were with Draco here.” She laughs once and shakes her head. “Their favorite theory this week is that you’re horribly disfigured and using polyjuice to send someone out so it doesn’t seem like you fell off the face of the earth. But then again there _was_ the magic incident at the ministry, people loved that. They're saying you absorbed the Dark Lords magic and can’t control it, and the ministry is keeping you under wraps so that you don't become the next Dark Lord yourself.”

 

“Ah…” I say inelegantly, not really sure what to say about the subject. “I think Hermione is intentionally keeping the papers from me, since I don’t remember anything and they tend to be somewhat dubious in their sources she doesn’t want me getting confused. I also think I used to be in them quite a bit, and found it… Tiresome.” Draco gets a faintly guilty look at this, covering it by seeming extremely interested in the next course, which had just been served, and I file it away to address later, only knowing what Hermione and Ron had said about him giving out information on me fourth year.

 

“Good for her, no need for you to fill your head with such drivel anyway, it’s for the best you don’t bother with it.” She tucks in to her dish, and I do the same. Taking a bite I almost choke as I inhale with surprise at the taste, but manage to stifle it and swallow. It’s a rich and incredibly flavourful poultry, duck I think, with a hint of spice to it and then balanced by being encrusted in a sweet nut, giving it a bit of crunchy texture as well. I take another bite and almost moan as it floods my taste buds. Another fleeting almost-memory makes me feel the sensation of longing something so close but _so unattainable_ and I connect it to living with my relatives quickly, my throat thickens and I take a sip of the wine in front of me to wash the bite down. I don’t have to dwell on my past long as Draco saves me from my internal dilemma by bringing up a new subject.

 

“Harry was willed the Black vaults today.” He says with a significant look to Narcissa who looks taken aback for a moment and places a hand over her chest.

 

“I had forgotten Sirius was your godfather, to be quite honest. It’s so wonderful to know that the name will carry on.”

 

“Actually I’d like to ask your opinion on something…” I start and cast Draco a nervous look, I hadn’t run this by him and I don’t know how he’ll react. “I’m thinking of naming Nymphadora Tonk’s son the Black heir, since he actually has Black blood. He’s Andromeda’s grandson, and was orphaned in the war, so she's taking care of him.” Narcissa grows quiet at this announcement and I wait with baited breath at her reaction. I assume she knows of his existence, since Draco did, but

 

“Oh…” when she finally responds she sounds so wistful I’m sure I did the wrong thing by asking her, but when I look over to Draco he has a calm expression on his face and a happy glint to his eye. Narcissa takes a deep breath and smiles wistfully before continuing. “I think I’ll have to meet him. It’s so wonderful you would name him your heir, Harry.”

 

“Unless you think it should go to Draco? I’m afraid I'm far from knowledgeable on how these things work, and I know he technically has more Black blood than Teddy.” Draco gives me a surprised look, his fork pausing halfway to his mouth before he brings it back down to the table. He glances at his mother, who is too busy looking overjoyed to pay him much attention.

 

“No, that won't do. Draco will have more than enough on his plate managing the Malfoy affairs, though I am so flattered you would offer, Harry. It should go to the youngest black anyway, does he have his father's last name?” I smile wryly to myself, knowing this is Narcissa asking as politely as she could who the dad was.

 

“He does, Lupin.” Narcissa hums in thought to herself before snapping her fingers as she comes to a conclusion.

 

“Remus Lupin?” She asks and I nod, chewing on another bite. “I went to school with him, he was in his first year when I was in my fifth. Quiet boy, very studious, reclusive at first but he made friends with Sirius, your father, and that Pettegrew boy, and they were inseparable, and I remember Draco’s letters about him in your third year.” I smile at her.

 

“You went to school with my parents?” I ask, latching onto the tidbit of information.

 

“Oh yes, your mother was quite the witch. I was never allowed to speak with her of course, being a muggleborn, but by my seventh year she could throw a hex like you wouldn't believe. Temper like a hippogriff, that one. I regret not going against my mothers beliefs earlier, I would have loved to spoken with her.” I smile warmly at her and Draco’s eyebrows travel upwards as she says this before shaking his head and turning his attentions to the next course that has been laid out for us. “Her and Severus were nearly joined at the hip if I do recall correctly, I seem to remember them having grown up together or something. Severus mentioned it at once point when the other kids would bully him for having a friend in Gryffindor.” At this Draco’s surprise returned, stronger than before, along with my own.

 

“Severus and Mrs. Potter?” He asked at the same time I blurted out my own question.

 

“Professor Snape and my Mum?” Draco and I shared an amused glance. Narcissa nodded, taking a sip of her wine and Draco let out an amused huff. “I wonder if they were always friends. Ron and Hermione mentioned he wasn’t, erm… _Fond_ of me.” Draco nearly chokes on his mouthful of food as he supresses a laugh and quickly takes a swallow of his wine to wash it down.

 

“No I would imagine not, his rivalry with your father was infamous, and you do look quite a bit like him. Everyone knew about it, quite like the two of you really.” Draco finds this very amusing and laughs openly now, making me fidget uncomfortably as a warm feeling spreads from the centre to my chest, seemingly pulsing with the tempo of his laughter.

 

“Fitting, the father I never had and the father Harry lost, rivals before we were.” I almost winced at what could have been a biting remark, but Draco smiles at me and shakes his head, which softens it into something I can almost appreciate the irony of.

 

After we finish our meal Narcissa brings us to a sitting room for tea and to chat more, I still mostly listen, putting in a few things here and there while they talk about Hogwarts. When the subject changes I fall quiet, Narcissa is telling Draco about the week and a half she had to spend elsewhere while aurors searches the manor, and how all the rooms “The Dark Lord” favored were completely magically sealed for now, in case something came up in one trial or another. They talk about how Narcissa redecorated all the rooms she had access to in her spare time, making use of house elves and furniate from storage, and then plans for further remodel. I listen to the details with a rapt fascination, wondering how hard it is for Draco to be here right now. Lucius does come up, briefly, Draco asking what she thinks will come of the trial and Narcissa leveling him with a stern look and a quick glance to me, before she answers in a clipped tone.

 

“I hope he gets locked away for good, anything less is too good for the things he’s done.” I shocked by her attitude but smartly keep my mouth shut, and when they move on to a different topic- plans for the gardens- I begin to doze, two cups of tea lulling me into a comfortable almost meditative state. When Auror Arundel enters the room, led by a house elf and bringing with him vague of cigarette smoke, it snaps me back to attention and I realize I’ve been half dozing. Draco notices my sudden come-to and stands, gesturing for me to do the same.

 

“We’re going to go look at the library.” Draco announces to his mother and she nods and smiles.

 

“I think I shall retire to bed then, I’m sure you can see yourself out.” Draco nods and kisses her cheek, I kiss her hand again and say my farewells before she sweeps out of the room.

 

Getting to the library is more complicated than it sounds, Draco leads me through the manor and my head swims more and more the further we go, trying to make sense of the maze like hallways and sheer size of the place. After what feels like miles we come to a large room, books lining the walls all the way to the ceiling, which is vaulted and higher than normal, and filling the rows of shelves. Sighing I pull the list Hermione gave me from my pocket, looking down the twenty something titles. Draco holds out his hand and I pass it to him, taking my glasses off and rubbing my eyes wearily.

 

“This is going to take forever.” I complain and Draco levels me with a withering look. He passes the note back to me, six of the titles are now charmed to be red and four are crossed out.

 

“ _Accio_ Mind Over Matter.” Draco says in a bored tone and a book flies into his hand, he places it on the table and leans in close to me, tapping the parchment with his wand the neat script depicting “Mind Over Matter” turns green.

 

“Don’t summon the red ones, a lot of rare books have spells on them that could be affected by magic. I’ll have a house elf collect them and owl them to you. I crossed out the ones I know we don't have.” I nod in understanding, and we make quick work of the rest of the list, only having to cross off three more. When we finish we shrink the books, Draco conjures a bag to carry them in and we head back to the castle. Draco side-alongs me to the gates, and I barely have energy to brush my teeth change into pyjamas, and have Draco drop my eyedrops in before falling into bed and falling asleep.

 

* * *

I dream another memory that night, it seems to be of no consequence at all to me when I shift into wakefulness and grab my journal and pen, writing down the details of a conversation with Hermione about Transfiguration homework. She looked young and the memory sent a happy thrill though me to have remembered something else about something I interact with on a daily basis. My last dream featured Ron but he was far from the focal point, this dream had been mundane and perfect. I wrote down everything I remembered and drifted back to sleep almost right away.

 

When I awake again it’s from another dream, though very clearly just the normal dreaming of a teenage male, if the uncomfortable tightness in my groin has anything to do with it. It feels late, and when I pull open my curtains the way the sun comes in through the window casting the room in a brighter light than usual first thing confirms my suspicion. Draco is nowhere to be seen, his curtains drawn and bed empty, I pick up my wand and cast a tempus, it works decently despite the fact that I had a memory-dream earlier in the night. I think that the small clock face is slightly dimmer than it should be, but I can tell that the reading of eight forty-seven is correct and it doesn’t shimmer away until I retract my magic back into myself. I lay back in bed, closing the curtains as I do and stare at the canopy above letting my thoughts drift back to the sinful delusion, running over the details in excruciating detail.

 

It doesn’t take long before I yank myself out of the memory, going over the details- almost like I would one of my memory dreams- has increased my uncomfortable problem. I hesitate for a breath but then snatch up my wand, spell my curtains closed, cast a silencing barrier, and wiggle out of my bottoms. The material slides tantalizingly down my hardened length before it springs free and I let out a groan of relief. Tossing the garment aside I have one more moment of discomfort as a little voice in the back of my head butts in- _what would Draco think if he knew you were about to toss off about him-_ before my lust-addled brain shoves all rationality and coherent thought aside as I slide back into the dream, dragging one hand down my chest slowly, lingering on the coarse hairs below my navel, and finally _finally_ wrapping my fingers around the base of my cock. Giving it an experimental pull as I close my eyes and lose myself in the memory of the dream, matching my tempo to the one Dream-Draco had set.

 

Touching myself feels strangely foreign at first, trying to find what feels good a small process before I settle on long luxurious strokes that bring me back, slowly, into swirling pleasure.

 

I can still almost see the expanse of clear milky skin in my mind's eye. The details of the dream are fuzzy, no memories for my subconscious to call upon, but what I do have is a primal knowledge of how it should be, and details I have seen or that have been hinted at in my everyday life that can be warped into something erotic. I can see his soft almost-white strands of hair, long deft fingers carefully orchestrating complicated wand movements that set portraits and the stone walls of Hogwarts to rights, the subtle facial expressions I can catch before they are quickly shuttered behind the iron gates of The Mask. My imagination takes these seemingly innocent things and pulls them into my dream, using facial expressions in a new way, a mixture of concentration and ecstasy as his body moves in a downward motion from where he is balanced above me.

 

Sweat and musk and bodies blending into a carnal dance, whispered sweet nothings that I can’t actually make out but can feel the intention behind. Long fingers caressing my chest and stomach as the body above me rises up once again, head back lolling and exposing his bobbing adam's apple and a trickle of sweat that makes its way down. I lean forward and lick it away when it reaches his clavicle, savoring the salty taste and inhaling the scent. I know what he smells like, from when we flew together, after we landed a breeze ruffled his hair and sent the crisp smell of citrus and the spicy tang of ginger my way, mixed with the smell of sweat covering his skin in a light sheen.

 

“Ung… Harry…” he whispers as I run my tongue down his neck again.

 

In my dream I push Draco back with one hand, staying connected with him as I guide him backwards, balancing myself with one hand on his hip while the other one reaches for his cock. I increase the speed of my hand on myself as I imagine thrusting into Draco and rubbing his cock the way I am rubbing myself.

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry…” he chants before his back arches and he comes, long beautiful strands of white splashing against his chest as he moans my name one more time. I moan as well and increase the speed of my hand on myself, the other one gripping the sheets as I bring myself to orgasm, still imagining thrusting into Draco’s body. My peak crashes through me when I drag my thumb along the slit, spreading the precome gathered there. I arch upwards as my muscles tense and I find my release, barely feeling the hot mess cover my hand and stomach. I release a lungful of air in a _woosh_ and sag back against my bed, panting. Without opening my eyes I vanish the evidence with my left hand and wait for my breathing to slow.

 

I slowly come back to the world of the living, the fog of sleep and arousal slowly receding, and no matter how amazing I feel right now physically it still comes with a tinge of guilt.

 

I groan and run my hands down my face, pressing the pads of my fingers into my closed eyelids hard enough to see stars.

* * *

 

“Oh harry good job! You found most of what I had on the list.” I smile at Hermione as she unpacks the books in the common room, spreading them out in a way that clearly claims her territory and tells the rest of us she’s not moving for a while.

 

“There's a few more, Draco’s house elves are going to send the ones that we couldn't use magic to summon.” Hermione’s eyes flash dangerously and she shoots to her feet, towering over me from where I’m seated on the couch in front of the fire, and plants her fists on her hips.

 

“I really disapprove of the _enslavement_ of house elves!” she says, her voice shrill and demanding. “I cannot believe you can condone the practice of forcing a magical creature into servitude after everything we’ve been through, after Dobby!” I heave a sigh and rub my temples. Hermione's words are nothing but a harsh reminder that I don’t belong here, that I’m not the person she grew up with for the past seven years.

 

“Look- I know you mean well but honestly _I don’t remember anything._ All I know is what you’ve told me, it’s not enough to form an emotional attachment to anyone, Dobby or otherwise.” I chance a glance up to her face, its flushed and the lines of her brows hold a stubbornness to rival a mule.

 

“Don’t you feel attached to me? To Ron?” She asks, and the weight of the question hits me like a hippogriff. Before I can do more than let my mouth hang open like a buffoon Draco comes into the mix, strolling down the stairs with his usual air of self-importance that makes me want to swoon like a bloody school girl and momentarily distracting me from my confusing thoughts and lack of answers. _How is he so attractive?_ Hermione snaps her fingers in front of my face, scowling, and I turn my attention back to her sheepishly. Of course I feel attached to her, she's been here for me since I woke up. A constant support, a friend. Researching and letting me confide in her when I have no one else. I try to convey this with a look, but Draco starts talking and takes her attention,, filling me with a wave of guilt for leaving her unanswered.

 

“Don’t worry Granger, my mother treats them very well. Without my father slithering around the manor they're quite happy.” She narrows her eyes, apparently not believing him, and swivels herself to she's facing his direction. He sighs with a put-upon air and crossed his arms as he comes to a stop in front of her. “Really, you’re welcome to talk to any of them. A house elf thrives under a good home, their magic manifests through bonding with a family. An unbound elf doesn’t usually stay that way, they usually find someone else to latch onto. Take Wonder Boy and Dobby for example, Dobby latched onto him emotionally, and even eccentric as he is I’ll bet he’ll still be asking Harry to take him in as soon as he graduates.” Hermione winced so hard it looked like she had been slapped, and turned wide eyes to me, looking for a reaction. _Waiting for an explosion._ The little voice supplies. Draco’s eyes widen as well, though however minutely, and he looks at me as well.

 

“Dobby didn’t survive the escape from the Manor. Bellatrix got him.” I explain, and it’s Draco’s turn to wince, before I turn my gaze on Hermione.

 

“Ah- I apologise.” He says to Hermione who looks like she doesn't believe those words just came out of his mouth, quirking an eyebrow and sitting in a plush chair, her body tensed and looking ready for a fight. “But it doesn’t change the fact that elves don’t do well without guidance. How my father treated them was grossly wrong and Dobby was right to want to be free, but his magic would soon deplete and he would fall into a depression with no one bonded to him. Its how elf magic works, I could recommend a few books if you’d like to look into it further, I was never terribly interested so I can only gloss over the basics.” Hermione looks livid, staring at her fists balled in her lap, looking like she’s attempting to talk herself out of hexing Draco. I try my luck at conveying more emotions via looks again  _I need to talk to her_ I try and send Draco, and to my surprise it works. He gives me a minute nod, makes an excuse I don’t really hear and sets off. Hermione sighs a  relieved breath and levels her gaze at me. 

 

“Keeping slaves is wrong Harry, I don’t care how he justifies it to himself, I’ll read the books but I’m standing by this, and there’s absolutely no reason he gave that explains why they don’t get paid, or have time off.” She unfurls her fists, only to cross them over her chest. “I know you don’t remember anything, but Dobby loved being free, I don’t see him every willingly binding himself again, no matter how much he loved you.”

 

“Of course, you would never pass up the opportunity to read more, and then the two of you can have a proper debate over it, and neither of you will change your minds in the end. Just give me a warning as to when it’s coming so Ron and I can go flying and not watch the two of you come to blows over it.” 

 

Hermione gives a weak chuckle and rolls her eyes, which still have a stubborn glint to them.

And thus was born what would be deemed The Great Elf Debate, spanning just over a month. I heard the term whispered between the Weasley twins and Dean in the common room after a particularly lengthy shouting match, well- Hermione shouting and Draco offering back cutting remarks with The Mask firmly in place, as they placed bets on who would win the argument. They caught me listening in and with identical grins tried to rope me into placing a bet as well. 

Inexplicably the month-long argument seemed to create some semblance of friendship between the two of them, often seen huddled over books in the common room and debating quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow- If I were you lot I'd really dislike me. I took forever to update and you guys get a meager six thousand words, plus a rating change and its not even due to romance between our boys.  
> Better luck next time?  
> No really I am sorry, inspiration just hasn't been my friend. hang in there, I might amaze you yet.
> 
> Also- if you guys ever notice any typos please feel free to let me know. I knooow they're in there, I just can never seem to find them all. Every time I do a once-over I find one and its a never ending cycle


	14. Thanks to Daphne

I sneak a sidelong glance over to Daphne who is walking on my left, chattering away about the letter she had received from her younger sister, Astoria, that morning. The two of us are currently strolling together through London, peering into windows and occasionally stepping into a shop to browse. As I walked down to the Great Hall this morning, Daphne’s small hand had shot out from behind a suit of armor and snagged be by the elbow, and with surprising strength for her size yanked me aside. My first instinct was panic, some leftover feeling from the war and I had my wand pressed against her throat before I had even stopped moving. She swatted it away, nonplussed, and before I got ten seconds into a sincere and rambling apology she shushed me and went to explain in a rushed whisper that she hadn’t yet bought Draco a birthday present, proceeded to assume I hadn’t either (rightly) and demanded I accompany her to London to shop. I agreed easily, and the two of us slipped away from the castle, choosing to pick up breakfast out and about. I snapped myself out of my thoughts as Daphne continued her recount of the letter and the topic finally caught my attention. 

 

“Anyway, when Astoria and Draco are married-” She mused, but I cut her off by snatching her arm and planting my feet, whirling her around to face me. 

 

“What?” I demanded, my voice harsher than I meant it to be and what felt like an icicle lodged itself firmly in my gut.

 

“Silly, haven’t you been listening?” She chastised lightly, flicking her loose curls behind her shoulder with her free hand, mine still clutching her right arm. “Astoria wrote today, Narcissa and our parents have entered into a marriage agreement.” 

 

“Fuck.” I swore and dropped my hand, Daphne’s eyebrows shot up at my expletive and her eyes widened. 

 

“What…?” She trailed off as I started walking again, shoving one hand roughly through my hair. I could hear the clicking of her heels as she rushed to catch up with me. I try in vain to dispel the damn icicle, internally talking myself down. I didn’t have high hopes for Draco being queer, but marriage was just so damn  _ final. _ Daphne rushed around me and planted herself firmly in front of me, forcing me to come to a stop. I ran a few ideas of how to play off my outburst, but settled on the truth. Daphne and I had been getting rather close the past few weeks, and even more so in the last few days, often seeking each other out when Draco and Hermione got into one of their debates. She opened her mouth to demand an explanation but I cut her off before she could get anything out,  _ better to just rip it off, like a band-aid. _

 

“I fancy him.” I said plainly, and to my surprise it felt good, getting that truth out there and creeping another inch out of the proverbial closet. Daphne stood staring at me for a moment, expression blank. I fidgeted nervously, having no idea what wizarding views of being gay were, let alone pure-blooded ones. Hermione had mentioned Ron wouldn’t have a problem with it when I told her, but Daphne came from a high society family that could have different views all together as far as I knew.

 

“You… Fancy him?” she asked slowly as emotion started to come back into her face. She placed a hand over her chest and smiled up at me, her expression cheeky. “Harry Potter. Are you coming out to me right now? I would have never spent so much energy flirting with you if I had known you played for the other team.” I blinked slowly at her for a second before what she said took purchase in my brain.

 

“Erm… What?” She laughed and stepped aside to link an arm through mine, pulling me to start walking again. 

 

“Nothing, really. I’m just messing with you.” She chuckled to herself and gave me a genuine smile. “I’m really glad you decided to tell me. Since it’s not plastered all over the news I’m guessing not many people know.”

 

“Ah, yeah. Just Hermione.” This earned me another surprised expression.

 

“I’m the second person?” She asked, tightening her grip on my arm as I nodded. She hummed in thought and gave me a speculative glance, as if deciding on something. I waited patiently for her to come to a conclusion. “I have suspicions about Draco, you know. He wears far too much leather to be completely straight.” 

 

“He’s going to be married, though.” I said she she shrugged.

 

“Not for another couple of years.” She said dismissively, and quirked an eyebrow at me, her voice taking on a conspiratorial tone. “Have you seen the leather trousers yet?” At this my equilibrium fails me along with my feet and I stumble, Astoria laughing as she catches me. I feel like the icicle has melted and turned into boiling water. 

 

“Excuse me? The  _ what?”  _ I manage to say and Daphne’s laughter increases. 

 

“I think I’ll suggest we go out clubbing for his birthday, he’ll love it and I’d bet my last knut on you getting the chance to see them if we do.” The boiling water finds its way to my chest as well and I run a hand over my face, skewing my glasses. 

 

“Leather trousers.” Is all I can manage to say.

* * *

 

 

I do indeed get to see them. 

 

The next day after dinner Daphne pulls Draco aside in the common room and presents the idea, and his face lights up like I’ve never seen it, he nods enthusiastically and practically bounds up the stairs to get ready. Daphne winks at me and I shake my head with an amused smile.

 

“Alright listen up everyone!” She announces and heads turn in her direction. “It’s Draco’s birthday and we are going clubbing, so go put on your most revealing scraps of fabric if you’d like to come!” She gives Hermione a once-over and smiles sweetly. 

 

“You can borrow something, Hermione.” She says and Hermione flushes but nods, and I catch Ron’s look of surprise directed at her before he grins and shakes his head. I head up to my room to change and do so quickly. Daphne insisted she pick something club-appropriate out for me while we were shopping yesterday and I ended up with a pair of distressed black jeans I had insisted were too tight but Daphne over-ruled me on. They had rips carefully placed on the knees and up the thighs, a white t-shirt I also thought was too tight, and a jean jacket. I pulled on some shoes, the one thing I had picked out for myself on my shopping trip with Draco, a black pair of Doc Martens. I headed into the common room to find Daphne in a dress that was covered in shiny scales and reminded me a bit of an oil slick, but was expertly cut and accentuated her curves nicely. My eyes wandered to her cleavage, pushed up and more exposed than I had ever seen, also sporting a dusting of glitter, before I yanked my eyes away to her face. She gave me a knowing look and I shrugged, feeling my cheeks heat. 

 

“You know, if I wasn’t privy to some information I might be flattered.” she said in a whisper and I repeated the shrugging action. 

 

“You look great. Can I try something?” I asked and Daphne’s looked mischievously at me from under her eyelashes. Hermione came down the stairs behind her just as she replied, quite loudly and in a seductive lilt.

 

“Wow Harry, I thought you’d never ask.” I rolled my eyes at her antics and drew my wand. All day yesterday and today she had been flirting shamelessly with me, her idea of fun I suppose, but this is the first she had done in earshot of another person, and I had yet to get around to telling Hermione that I had told Daphne. A twinge of guilt was plaguing me from telling her I supposed, since I really did mean to tell Ron first. I caught Hermione’s eyes and she gave me a surprised look before coming to a stop next to Daphne. She was wearing a dark red halter top and an above-the-knee length skirt that tapered outward and had a wet look to it leading me to assume it was vinyl. I began my work, separating chunks of daphne’s hair and casting on them, spelling them various colours. When I was done her hair was a reflection of her dress, still mostly blonde but with a good mix of purples, pinks, blues and greens. She walked over to a mirror and peered into it, squealing when she saw the result. “Fantastic! I never would have thought to do this!” She bounded up the stairs, going to Tracey and Parvati's room to show off her hair. Hermione leveled me with a stern look. 

 

“You can’t lead her on, Harry.” She said in a low voice. I snorted and turned towards her, keeping my voice low as well. 

 

“I told her yesterday. She’s been like this since.” Hermione nods in understanding and I cock my head. “Plus, who knows. She's lovely, and Draco’s getting married, so I think all hopes of that are out the window.” 

 

“Married?” Hermione inquires, an odd tone to her voice. She’s looking at something past my shoulder, so I turn around and there in all their glory... The leather pants. 

 

And I thought my pants were too tight. 

 

Draco looks like his bottom half was dipped into paint, every curve, muscle, and  _ bulge _ outlined sinfully. The front is done up in a tie fashion and I briefly imagine untying them with my teeth. I quickly snap myself out of the fantasy before I have an embarrassing problem and my face flushes. I spin back around to face Hermione and it feels like someone has knocked the air out of me. My entire body feels flushed and I can acutely feel the beating of my heart in my pulse points.

 

“Oh my god.” I hear myself say in an odd disjointed voice, like someone else has taken over my motor functions and is speaking through me. “Oh no.” I peek back over my shoulder where Draco and Daphne have huddled together and are talking excitedly about where they should go first, giving me a perfect view of Draco’s rear. I catch Daphne’s eye and she smirks, cocking one slender blonde brow. 

 

“I can't go with you.” I say to Hermione, panic rising in my throat as I turn back to her. “How did he even get those on? They don’t leave much to the imagination do they? Oh my god. I can’t do this.” I hear myself laugh hollowly, the sound seems to scrape its way out of me. Hermione is still staring and snaps her attention back to me as she clears her throat. 

 

“No, they do not. But you’re coming.” I begin to protest but she cuts me off. “Even if Draco could go without you, which I do think you’re forgetting that he cannot, it would look odd if you stayed back now, and you would disappoint him. Maybe he’s getting married as you say but you’re still friends, and that was your idea, you can't just cut him off because he’s obscenely attractive and you have a crush on him.” I snort and run a hand through my hair, giving in. The Patil twins come down the stairs then and make their way over to me, asking for their hair to be spelled to match their outfits as well. Padma is wearing a royal blue dress and so I seperate her hair so that I can colour the underneath half a colour a few shades darker than it, and Parvati is wearing something cream so I do the lower few inches of her hair a stark white. Daphne comes over and watches, wrapping an arm around Hermione, and waits for me to finish. 

 

“Everyone ready?” She asks, bouncing on the balls of her feet. I glance around them room and see Hannah, Tracey, Blaise, Neville and Ron are all standing around chatting. I offer Daphne a smile and nod, and she claps her hands before loudly announcing that it was time to go. “Okay everyone! Tracey, Blaise, Draco and I have all been there before so we’ll side-along the rest of you, but we need some people to be able to apparate anyone who gets drunk home, which we can do in trips if need be. Volunteers?” I raise my hand to shoulder height, Daphne pretends not to see me and points to Ron, Tracey, and Neville in turn. 

 

“You three will do great, thank you. Let's go!”

* * *

 

The club is loud, and colourful, and I have to admit the energy is enthralling, even if the flashing lights make me almost draw my wand when I first step in. A hand on my arm and a soft smile from Hermione help me relax and I follow the rest of the group over to a bar. It being a muggle bar and most of us not having muggle identification, plus Neville, Daphne, and myself not being of age in the muggle world yet, Blaise confunded the bouncer- with some protest from Hermione- and we were able to come right in. 

 

A shot glass full of an alarmingly coloured liquid is placed into my hand and I snap out of my thoughts to see Draco grinning at me, holding a glass of the same canary-yellow liquid. He takes a step back and raises his glass, the rest of our group following suit. 

 

“Bottoms up!” He exclaims and knocks his drink back with a grin.

 

I drink mine as well and am pleasantly surprised it doesn’t taste half as frightening as it looks. Placing the empty glass on the bar I catch the bartenders eye and he nods his acknowledgement as he finishes up another order, while I wait I turn and wave Daphne over.

 

“I don’t know what to order, will you help me?” I ask, leaning into her to talk into her ear so she can hear me above the pounding music. “Also something for Draco, whatever he likes, and something for you of course.” The bartender strode over then and Daphne ordered the drinks. Draco’s was done first and Daphne handed it to me and nodded towards him, I took it to him and held it out. He took it with a suspicious look and sniffed it before grinning at me and taking a large swallow of the amber liquid. 

 

“Well done Potter!” he shouts over the din and I shrug and jerk a thumb towards daphne, Draco raises his glass in salute to her and I chuckle before returning for my drink. Daphne hands me a half-full beer and a shot glass and picks up the same for herself. 

 

“Drop the shot into the drink and drink the whole thing as fast as you can!” she says loudly when I raise my eyebrows at her. I look down at the drinks in my hands with trepidation before shrugging and doing as I’m told. It’s not exactly easy, and the shot glass collides with my teeth on the last sip but Daphne looks very pleased and mimics the action with her own drink, somehow making the action look sophisticated. She then proceeds to order me something in a tall glass and then something for herself in a martini glass. I paid the bartender for our drinks and Daphne and I went to join the rest of our friends at a table. I place my drink in front of Hermione who gives me a surprised look and accepts it with a thanks. Daphne scowls at me and I give her a lopsided smile. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll last very long if I keep drinking at that rate.” I explain and she rolls her eyes.

 

“Can’t you tell I’m trying to get you drunk, Potter?” She demands and the Patil sisters break down into giggles. Blaise walks up to the table, placing another shot in front of Draco and sliding the empty glass in front of him away. Draco downs it and holds his hand out to Daphne with a smirk. 

 

“Care to dance, Daph?” He asks her and she shoots up out of her chair. 

 

“Took you long enough to ask!” she exclaimed and they set off towards the dance floor together, there's a quick discussion and some partnering up before everyone else gets up to dance as well, leaving Ron Hermione and I at the table. Ron is scowling in the direction of Daphne before he shakes his head and sips the beer in front of him. 

 

“Greengrass is coming onto you pretty hard, mate.” He says after a minute and Hermione snorts into her drink. “And you two have been spending a lot of time together.” He adds. I chuckle nervously and get a look from Hermione. 

 

“Don’t worry, just friends.” I say, but he doesn’t seem like he’s going to let it go. “I, uh… Think I might like Draco.” Hermione groans and her forehead thunks to the table. Ron’s complexion slowly gets redder as he stares at me, trying to figure out if I’m kidding or not I suppose, before he takes a long swallow of his drink. He doesn’t say anything so I continue to blabber on. 

 

“Daphne knows, I told her yesterday. I was planning on telling you first but there never seemed to be an opportunity, I know it’s kind of surprising but… yeah she's been fairly flirtatious ever since, I can’t explain it.” I trail off not sure of what else to add. He shakes his head and rubs his eyes. Hermione places a hand over Ron’s arm and whispers something I don’t catch. 

 

“Just a lot to take in, that's all. I need an adjustment period. I don’t care if you’re gay, or bi or whatever, but  _ Malfoy? _ I get that your friends and all but this is just…” Hermione smiles at him and nods to me in solidarity before finishing her own drink. Ron is quiet again, his face still red and I clear my throat. 

 

“I think I’m ready for another drink, Hermione would you like one?” I ask and she nods happily. 

 

“Whatever that was is great, thank you Harry. I can get the next round.” She offers but I wave her off and head to the bar. It takes a few minutes to get the bartender’s attention this time, as the club is beginning to become more crowded but she knows what I want when I hand her Hermione’s empty glass and ask for two more. I smile and pay her, and take the drinks back to the table. I sit down and hand Hermione her drink, and we all chitchat for a few minutes as best we can over the steady thumping of the music. I’m about three fourths of my way through my drink when she kicks me under the table and I look up at her, but her gaze is transfixed on the dance floor. I follow it, scanning the mass of bodies before I land on the subject of her interest. 

 

Daphne and Blaise have partnered up, dancing together near the center of the mass of bodies, which left Draco to find a new partner. His eyes were closed as his body was swaying with another person, a muggle, grinding up against them in a passionate rhythm that was very nearly frotting. The other person was mostly obscured by either Draco or the crowd around them, but I could tell one thing: the other person was very plainly male. 

 

Draco was dancing with a man. Practically rubbing off on said man. Hope and jealousy soared together in my chest, battling for dominance, before my view was obstructed by the shimmery scales of Daphne’s dress. I looked up at her, my eyes wide. 

 

“I told you. Too much leather. Finish your drink, then come get a shot with me, then we’ll make our move.” She murmurs and I nod robotically. Ron looks like he’s smelled something very bad but gives me a strained smile and places a kiss on Hermione’s temple. “Shot, ‘Mione?” Daphne asks and Hermione smiles and nods her agreement. I raise my eyebrows at her, a bit surprised she would lower her guard and step out of the protective mother-hen uniform for the night. 

 

Daphne orders us shots, we drink and Daphne is dragging me onto the dance floor before I know it. I’m feeling giddy and happy at this point and happily follow her, laughing at Hermione’s attempts to do the same to Ron. Daphne maneuvers us through dancing bodies until she’s found an acceptable spot and presses her body up against mine. This is when I discover I am terrible at dancing, Daphne laughs it off with a joke about me needing someone to lead and a wink and tries to help direct me into it. Her instructions help and for the most part I just let her take control. Its not long before she puts a hand on the back of my neck and pulls my head down to whisper into my ear. 

 

“He’s watching us now. Just a few more minutes and we can pounce, let's get another drink and come back.” I laugh at her choice of words but follow her lead, the alcohol making me feel braver than I really am. We sit at the bar and she orders drinks for us.

 

“I feel, since it is your sister he’s marrying, you shouldn’t be trying to help me.” I say, and she leans back to look appraisingly at me, deciding if she should tell me or not.

 

“You’ll be good for Draco, and though Astoria is amazing I think maybe if you wedge in now he’ll have a good few years of happiness before he’s expected to wed. And he needs that, he can't be shoved into this with no idea how to treat a person he loves, he’ll end up making her miserable. And she’ll resent him for it and it will make him miserable. I think you can teach him, if you’re willing to understand that you don’t have forever, it ends in heartbreak for the both of you, but at least you will have done something.” She sighs and takes a sip of her drink. “It’s better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.” 

 

I sit and think about this for a few minutes while we finish our drinks, thinking about everything Daphne has said. When we’re done Daphne pulls me to my feet by my hand and looks at me seriously, I give her a nod, deciding even if it’s for a short time I want to have my chance, and she drags me back to the dance floor, making her way towards Draco and his dance partner. She taps the muggle on the shoulder and smiles sweetly at him. 

 

“Sorry, but may I cut in?” She asks him loudly enough to be heard over the music and he nods, surprised. Suddenly Daphne is pulling on my hand again and catapulting me towards Draco as she sweeps the muggle into a dance. I practically slam into Draco and he steadies me with hands on my waist while scowling at Daphne. 

 

“Why’d she have to have  _ him? _ ” He asks, his hands still on me. “Its  _ my _ birthday… oh well. Drinks, Harry?” He asks, dropping his hands. I swallow thickly and catch him by the elbow as he tries to walk away. I push my nerves down and try to embody the boldness in which Daphne flirts with, hoping my message is clear. 

 

“Actually, I just had one. I think I would rather dance if that's okay.” Draco smirks at me and suddenly one arm is wrapped around my waist and my body is pulled flush against his. 

 

“Let's hope you’re better now than at the Yule Ball the, eh?” he says as I drape my arms over his shoulders and the unoccupied one of his snakes its way around my waist. He pulls me into his rhythm, and I think Daphne is right, I do need someone to lead for me. Either that or all the alcohol swirling through my system is making me think I’m doing better than I actually am and really I’m just embarrassing myself. Even if I am I can’t bring myself to care with Draco this close and this sexual. I have the fleeting desire to touch the pants, to see if they’re as supple as they look, and before I can even really register the desire I feel the texture under my fingers. I’ve trailed one hand down Draco’s chest and along his hip, dragging my calloused hands across the material that is indeed as wonderful as it looks. Draco presses more tightly against me and looks into my eyes. I smirk at him and slide my hand into the back pocket of his jeans, feeling his muscular backside and using it to pull his body closer to mine. 

 

We dance like this until I am out of breath and too hot to go on, by then Draco is ready as well and I follow him out of the crowd. He heads for the bathroom and I head for the table, joining Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hannah. Neville raises his eyebrows at me but I just shrug and do the same to him, seeing how close him and Hannah are sitting. He flushes and turns to his drink, while I stifle a laugh. Hermione is flushed and happy and gives me a smirk to rival Draco’s, one I couldn’t imagine on her face if I had tried. 

 

“You two look very hot.” She says, a little too loudly, and Hannah laughs. Ron groans and shakes his head, slumping back against his seat. I flush and Tracey and the Patil sisters join us, laughing about something and off in their own little word. Little by little the group congregates around the table again and before long everyone is sitting again, flushed sweaty and happy. After everyone finishes their drink Draco announces he is ready to go home and we all file our way out of the club. The fresh air helps clear my head a bit and out of the distracting flashing lights and music I realize that I am indeed quite drunk. Once we are safely in an alley to apparate Ron holds his arms out for Hermione and I, but I shake my head. 

 

“Draco and I can’t separate off school grounds, ministry orders and all. Take her and Daphne and come back for us.” I suggest and Ron nods, before disappearing with a  _ crack.  _ Tracey takes the Patil twins and Neville takes Blaise and Hannah. Soon Draco and I are standing alone in the alleyway, and I look over to him. He grins goofily at me before slinging an arm around my shoulders. 

 

“Thanks for dancing with me Harry, that was great.” He slurs and I chuckle. 

 

“My pleasure.” I tell him and he looks up to me, eyes wide and pupils blown from the excitement of the club. He gives me a searching look before he grins again and the next thing I know is he’s kissing me. 

 

Draco is actually pressing his lips against mine, and my brain short-circuits. It takes me a moment before I kick into overdrive and kiss him back, my lips parting for his, and then his tongues swipes over my bottom one before he pulls away with a grin. 

 

“My place or yours?” He asks and I burst into laughter, giddyness and relief and drunkenness all making my emotions feel more strongly. Ron is back with a crack to find me doubled over with laughter and he looks shocked and appalled. 

 

“I shouldn’t have left the two of you alone.” He mutters under his breath as I pull myself together long enough to be apparated away. 

* * *

 

The whole group walks up to the castle together, Blaise carrying Daphne piggyback as she sings a song I don’t recognize, she’s off key but is cheery and silly and so it doesn't seem to bother her or anyone else. Padma joins in on the chorus and soon the girls are all dissolving into giggles. Everyone falls (mostly) silent as we reach the castle though, and even with the awareness we don't  _ actually _ have to sneak in everyone attempts to be stealthy as we make our way back to the common room. Blaise nearly dropped daphne twice and she ended up getting off and walking herself once the moving stairs became a real hazard. Everyone said their goodnights in the common room and headed to their rooms, laughing and in high spirits. I follow Draco up to ours and nervousness sweeps through my gut as he unlocks the door and heads inside. What if he was just caught in the moment back in the alley? We did walk back close to each other's side, knuckles brushing and sly smiles exchanged, but what if that didn’t mean anything? I begin to fidget as I close the door behind me, opening my mouth to say something, though I don’t know what yet.

 

But then the fire of my fears is doused, put out quickly and effectively by Draco’s hot mouth on my neck, his tongue tracing upwards before he nips at my ear and whispers into it. 

 

“Sleep in my bed?” I swallow hard and nod, letting myself be walked over to Draco’s bed, his hands freeing me from my jacket and traveling down my torso to lift my shirt over my head. When it’s free his mouth crashes into mine once more, and this time I’m prepared. I kiss him back fervently and begin to free him from his clothes as well. The jacket is easy, and before it hits the floor i'm working on the buttons of his shirt, then divulge him of that as well. His knees hit the back of the bed and he sits down, kicking off his shoes. I unfasten my jeans, kicking my shoes off and freeing myself from them as well. Draco’s hands go for the leather cord keeping his trousers closed but I bat his hands away, dropping to my knees between his. I palm my erection through my pants and I breathe in the scent of sweat and leather and tug on the string with my teeth. It doesn’t take me long before I have it as loose as it will go and Draco fumbles for his wand, casts a spell and drops it to be lost in the mess of clothes. The spell loosens the trousers and I can now easily slide them from his body, a moan escaping me as I do so. Draco’s erection bobs, now free, straining upwards. I take in the sight, flushed pink and perfect. I swallow thickly, contemplating my next move for half a second before making up my mind. I prop myself upright and look at Draco for permission, he nods almost frantically and I lower my mouth over his length as far as I can. 

 

Draco moans loudly and I slide my mouth back up his erection before pulling free and licking it from base to tip. I then take him into my mouth again and try and go down further this time. It causes me to gag but Draco inhales sharply and moans again, my name this time. I bob up and down, experimenting with pace and my own gag reflex. When I use the hand steadying him to pump what I can’t reach with my mouth he let's out another moan.

 

“Haaarrryyy….” It sounds so breathy and erotic on his tongue I moan as well, my lips still wrapped around his cock. “I’m… I won't last very long if you keep this up.” I hum in understanding and take myself into my free hand, pulling vigorously and in time with my ministrations on Draco. I slow down, dragging my mouth up his shaft and sucking hard. Draco groans and his fists ball into the blankets by his sides. 

 

“Harry, I’m going to-” I choose that moment to pull back his foreskin and press my tongue, hard, into the spot just beneath his head, then drag it up and over his slit. He lets out a wordless cry and my mouth is filled with the bitter taste of his release. The feeling of Draco spasming and his labored breathing push me over the edge as well and I swallow Draco’s release as I find my own. 

 

I take a few seconds to come down off my high before pulling away from Draco and looking up at him. He’s looking down at me with heavy lids and a sleepy expression. 

 

“Come here, let me return the favor.” He offers, scooting up so he’s properly on the bed. I free myself from my pants, cast a cleaning charm and crawl up onto the bed, my knees protesting from being on the hard ground. 

 

“I uh…” I gesture vaguely and Draco laughs and nods his understanding, pulling back the covers and sliding under. 

 

“Want to stay?” He mutters, almost asleep already. I smile and join him under the cover.

 

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

 

I wake up the next morning with something warm pressed up against my front, the smell of sex surrounding me, and the worst headache of my life. I groan and curl further around the delicious warmth, attempting to bring sleep back to me. My warm mass groans as well and shifts, turning around and blowing a hot puff of air into my face. I smile as the night before comes back to me and I realize the warmth is Draco. I open my eyes in time to see his blink blearily open, focus on mine and go wide. Draco shoots into a sitting position, taking all of his heat away. 

 

“Ugh, Draco. Get back here.” I complain and try to bury my head in the pillows. 

 

“Fuck!” He yells, and I peek up at him. He looks shocked and an unease creeps into my chest. I sit up as well, ignoring my pounding headache. “I’m so sorry Harry.” He says and covers his eyes with a hand. 

 

“I am so so sorry, I can’t believe I took advantage of your drunken state, and you and Daphne were just starting to hit it off so well…” He pales and jumps out of bed, scrambling to cover himself but I catch his wrist and yank him back down. He lands with an  _ oof _ and I pin him with a glare. 

 

“You can't just get up and run away, Draco.” I say, and he cuts me off before I can say anything else. 

 

“I need to- oh Meriln. I need to apologize to Daphne.” 

 

“Draco!” I shout and he finally snaps his gaze to mine. His cheeks colour and he looks down immediately though. 

 

“Man I really fucked this up didn’t I.” I laughed humorlessly. 

 

“Daphne’s going to be thrilled. This is thanks to Daphne." I gestured between our naked forms, my cheeks heating a little at the exposure, though my lower half is covered by the blankets. "She helped me pluck up the courage to go after you, and put enough drinks in my hand to make it actually happen.” I explained, and Draco’s gaze slowly met mine again. 

 

“What?” he asked, bewildered. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. 

 

“I didn’t know if you were gay. I saw you dancing with that guy and figured I’d have a shot, Daphne was helping me. You didn’t take advantage of me, I don’t regret it.” 

 

“You-” He said, his face still blank with shock. 

 

“Eloquent, Malfoy.” I teased and he laughed once. 

 

“ _ You’re _ gay?” he finally managed and I nodded. 

 

“Or bi or whatever.” I said, quoting Ron. “The thing is I want you. And I know I can only have you for a little while but I want you while I can have you, if you’d have me back.”

 

“Have you back.” He parroted and I nodded. 

 

“I know you have an agreement with the Greengrasses, Daphne told me.” He shook himself out of his stupor and his mask slid into place, making me nervous all over again. 

 

“I need to think.” He said, summoned clothes, dressed hurriedly, and bolted. 


End file.
